


Make it Make Sense

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alfa Baekhyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sehun, Romance, Sexual Tension, alfa kai, heat - Freeform, komedi, omega chen, Üçüzler
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: **Sehun bir yerde bir sorun olduğuna emindi çünkü hiç kimse –gerçekten HİÇ KİMSE— bebeklerine bakmak için bir dadıya bu kadar çok para ödemezdi. Bunlar 4 yaşında, sorun çıkaran üçüzler olsa bile. O yüzden sürünün muhteşem Baş Alfası Kim Jongin'in üçüzlerine bakıcılık yapacağını öğrenmesi bu kadar şaşırtıcı olmamalıydı.Ya daJongin'in hasta bebeklerine yarı çıplak sarılma alışkanlığının ve Sehun’un akıl sağlığının zorlandığı bir fic.**
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 8





	Make it Make Sense

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make it Make Sense.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382890) by [EXOSANGEL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXOSANGEL/pseuds/EXOSANGEL). 



Oh Sehun sıra dışı bir kaderi olan sıradan bir adamdı. Gerçekten, özel hiçbir şeyi yoktu. Kendisini diğerlerinin parlamasını sağlayan şu arka plan karakterlerinden birisi olarak görüyordu—öyle bir karakter olduğuna emindi. Nedense kader bu konuda ona zıt düşüyordu. Varoluşsal kaderinin onu göze çarptığı söylenemezdi ama her nasılsa onu saç diplerine kadar ürperten klişe bir aşk romanından çıkma konusu vardı.

Önemsiz hayatında gerçekleşen şanssızlıklar listesini sunarsak, Omega olmasıyla başlayabiliriz. Buna ek olarak yetim olması da tuzu (kırmızı) biberiydi—Sehun biberden nefret ederdi, özellikle de kırmızı olanlardan.

Hayır, önceden bir yetim değildi. Aslında üç ay öncesine kadar değildi. Annesi tatlı bir omegaydı; çok güzel, kırılgan aynı zamanda yürekliydi. Uzun Omega annesini sevdiği ve saydığı kadar kimseyi sevip saymayacağına emindi. Aksine, kimsenin onu annesi gibi sevmeyeceğine kendini ikna etmişti. Annesi, diğer bir deyişle, yeri doldurulamazdı. Gittiğinden beri hayatındaki varlığını ve desteğini özleyeceğine emindi.

Oh Minji bir doktordu—aslında pediyatrist idi—ve başında bir baba olmadan tek oğlunu tek başına büyütmüştü. (Size onun muhteşem bir iş başardığını ve ona hayatında hiçbir şeyin—ister finansal ister duygusal destek olsun— eksikliğini asla hissettirmediğini söyleyebilirdi.) Sehun’un hatırladığı kadarıyla ona bakan sadece annesiydi. Babası hiç yüzünü göstermemişti o yüzden diğer ebeveynine ilgi duymaması normaldi.

Diğer yandan Minji, annesi, çok değer verdiği birisiydi. Ölümünden sonraki üç ayda yokluğunu hissettiği kişiydi. Çok ani olmuştu. Hiç beklemediği bir şeydi ve bu da her şeyi daha çok acı verici kılıyordu. Üç ay sonra bile, arkadaşlarına rağmen, yalnızlığını ve boşluğunu dolduramıyordu. Kimsenin yerini dolduramayacağı bir kayıptı.

Annesi mükemmel değildi tabii ki. Sağlık manyağıydı; onda da bulunan ve sürekli abur cubur yiyen arkadaşlarına ne zaman vaaz verse onları delirten bir özellikti. Sehun fanatik bir fast food hastasıydı ve kendisini sürekli şımartırdı ama aynı zamanda kilosuna ve sağlığına da dikkat ederdi. O yüzden arkadaşlarının hiçbiri sabahın köründe koşuya çıkmak için kalkmasını anlayamıyordu. Baekhyun gibi tembeller aktif olmanın gerekliliğinden ne anlardı!

Baekhyun’dan bahsetmişken, Sehun da tam bu konuya değinecekti. Dediği gibi oldukça sıradan bir adamdı o yüzden Baekhyun’un zorla kabul ettirdiği dadılık işinden kazanacağı dolarlardaki sıfırları duyunca temkinli davranması doğaldı.

Sürekli şikâyet etmesine rağmen uzun Omega arkadaşına minnettardı. Baekhyun haklıydı; annesi geçen yıllarda bir ev almış olmasına rağmen sokaklarda değil de rahatça yaşamaya devam etmek istiyorsa aklını başına toplaması gerekiyordu. Ev ona aitti ama farkına vardınız, değil mi?

Faturalar kendi kendine ödenmiyordu, aynı şekilde diğer harcamalara da birisi bakmıyordu. Onu ayakta tutacak bir gelire ihtiyacı vardı, en azından mezun olana kadar. Neyse ki İngiliz Edebiyatı okuduğu üniversitesinde son senesiydi.

Annesinin ölümünün yasını tuttuğu ve üniversitedeki notlarını zar zor düzgün tuttuğu son üç ay hayal ettiği mezuniyetinin güzel geleceğine bir tehdit olmuştu ancak hâlâ sürünmesine rağmen kendisini toparlamıştı.

Ayrıca yazın çalıştığı işlerden biriktiği para suyunu çekmişti. Annesi üniversite okurken çalışmasını istememişti. Hayatı dolu dolu yaşamasını istemişti ve şehirdeki prestijli dans akademisine girmesi için cesaret vermişti. Boş zamanlarını çalışmak yerine dans etmekle geçirdiği için çok birikim yapamaması normaldi—annesi de sağlıklı yaşamlarını pek düşünmemişti.

“Sanırım burası…” Sehun alçak sesle mırıldanarak başını kaldırdı ve bakınca o kadar geniş görünmeyen ama orta sınıf kıçının hiç anlayamadığı lüks hava veren, pahalı ve modern görünüşlü iki katlı eve baktı. Siyah, gri ve beyaz boyalar hâkimdi; Sehun’un çocuklarla bağdaştıramadığı renklerdi ama yine de insanlar evlerini çocuklarının isteğine göre nadiren boyarlardı. Bu felaket olabilirdi.

Evin dış görünümü onu şaşırtmamıştı. Çok pahalı bir mahallede olduğunu biliyordu. Buraya ilk gelişiydi ama bu mahallenin normal insanlarla beraber sürüsündeki önemli kurtların meskeni olduğundan haberdardı. Sehun insanların buranın kurtlarla dolu olduğunu bildiklerini sanmıyordu. Kurt adamlar artık toplumda daha çok kabul görmesine rağmen, insanlar hâlâ onlardan çekiniyordu. Şehirde yaşayan sürüsündekilerin göze batmamaya çalışıp insanların arasına karışmaları tevekkeli değildi.

Ara sıra olan toplantılar şehri çevreleyen ormanın derinliklerindeki sürü evinde gerçekleşiyordu ama Sehun hiçbirine katılmamıştı. Annesi bile o kadar sık katılmıyordu bu toplantılara. Bunları daha sonra anlatırdı. Şimdilik kapıda kendini şüpheyle süzen iki koruma onu daha çok endişelendiriyordu.

Sehun pek sosyal birisi değildi. Hayatı boyunca çok arkadaşı olmamıştı—aslında Park Chanyeol tek arkadaşıydı. Sonra akademide Kyungsoo'yla tanışmıştı, büyük olan dans dersi yerine şarkı söyleme dersi alıyordu. Kyungsoo başta Chanyeol’ün hiperaktif davranışına(Onu yanlış anlamayın, Sehun en yakın arkadaşını olduğu gibi seviyordu. Gülümsemelerini, yüksek kahkahasını, sonrasında sürekli sızlansa da hatta gülerken yanındaki vurma huyunu bile seviyordu—Park Chanyeol sonuçta ondan güçlü bir alfaydı) uyuz olmasına rağmen hemen kaynaşmışlardı. Neyse ki bunu aşmışlardı, Chanyeol’ün alışkanlığı değişmemişti ama kısa olanın devin enerjisini kontrol etmesine uyarlanmıştı. Sehun Alfa arkadaşının şu anda kısa betayla çıktığını ve ona minnettar olduklarınısöylemekten gurur duyuyordu. Duymadıkları ayrı bir gerçekti. Sehun onların hiç minnettar olmadıklarını düşünüyordu.

Kyungsoo aracılığıyla da Baekhyun’la(bir alfaydı) tanışmıştı ve Baekhyun aracılığıyla da Jongdae’yle(Baekhyun’un Omega sevgilisi) tanışmıştı. Sehun, Jongdae’yle o kadar yakın değildi ama birkaç kez buluşmuşlardı ve diğer omegadan gerçekten hoşlanmıştı. Onun da kendisini sevdiğine emindi çünkü Jongdae ona bu işi bulan kişiydi.

Omega kibar bir şekilde şöyle demişti: _‘Kardeşimin çocuğuna bakması için acil bir dadı bulması gerekiyor.’_ Baekhyun da hemen atlamıştı. Gevşek ağızlı arkadaşı, Jongdae’nin ona söylemesinin bile nezaketen olduğunu hatırlatarak işi kabul etmesini istemişti. (Sehun buna şüpheliydi çünkü Jongdae’nin kardeşinin acilen ona _ihtiyacı_ olduğunu duymuştu.) _‘Sehunnie~ seni severim ve hatta seni evlat edinmiş sayılırım ama Jongdae’nin bunu yapmamı hoş karşılayacağını sanmıyorum.’_ Sehun bunu söyledikten sonra Baekhyun’un kafasını kıstıran Jongdae’ye on misli hayran kalmıştı.

“Kardeşinin kim olduğunu bile bilmiyorum.” Bu gerçeğin farkına varmıştı. İşi kabul ettiğinde, Baekhyun’un baskısı altında olduğu için (Sehun adamın kendisinden büyük ve çimento fabrikasının CEO’su olmasına inanmıyordu) şu ana kadar hiç düşünmemişti. Böyle önemli bir detayı kaçırmıştı ve hepsi alfanın suçuydu.

Baekhyun ve Jongdae patronu hakkında ona hiçbir bilgi vermemişti. Kapıdaki korumaları etkilememişti ama Sehun onlarda Jongdae’nin gönderdiğini söyleyince içeriye girmesine izin vermişlerdi. Yine de bu iş hakkında içinde kötü, uğursuz bir his vardı. Böyle bir bilginin ondan saklandığını fark etmesi şaşırtıcı değildi—amacı uzun omegayı biraz geriyordu.

_Jongdae’nin tam adı neydi ki?_

Sehun kendi kendine düşünüyordu ve zihnini kurcalarken dudaklarını birbirine bastırmıştı ama sonunda hiçbir şey bulamamıştı. Baekhyun’un Jongdae’yi tam adıyla tanıtmadığına emindi, tanıttıysa bile Sehun o kısma pek dikkat etmemişti.

_Kaç kardeş olduklarını bile bilmiyorum…_

Sehun gittikçe daha çok tırsıyordu ve kendisini korkutup kaçırmadan önce iki kere zile bastı. Bu yeterli olurdu, değil mi? İşvereniyle çabucak işini halletmeyi umuyordu çünkü sonrasında dersi vardı.

_Sanırım Baekhyun, Jongdae’nin soyadını söylemişti…_

Aklına bir şeyler gelmeye başlayınca Sehun hatırlamak üzere olduğuna emin olmuştu ancak o hatırlayamadan önce tam çözemediği özgün bir şeye (nane? Fesleğen? Emin değildi) karışmış ağır odunsu ve toprak kokusu burun deliklerini doldurdu. Güçlü bir kokuydu; tanımadığı bir koku. Gücü ve yoğunluğuna bakılırsa bir alfaya ait olan kokuydu—aslında mühürlenmemiş bir alfaydı.

Sehun buna bayılmıştı (neredeyse sarhoş olacaktı) ve belki de dönüp arkasına bile bakmadan kaçmalıydı çünkü daha önce hiç çocuk bakmamıştı. (şimdi ne yapacaktı) Ama yine o kaçamadan önce evin kapısı açıldı ve gri kumaş pantolon, gri yelek, beyaz gömlek giyen yakışıklı (onu görünce insanların aklına gelen ilk kelimenin bu olduğuna kalıbını basardı), uzun boylu ve esmer tenli bir adam göründü.

Sehun’un içinde bu adamı bir yerde gördüğüne dair bir his vardı ama çözemiyordu. Bir dergide mi görmüştü acaba? Haberlerde? Adam ikisinde de olacak kadar zengin ve yakışıklı görünüyordu.

Onu birazcık hatırlayan uzun boylu Omega bakışlarını yavaşça siyah mokasen ayakkabılarından, uzun bacaklarına ve oradan fit göğsüne çıkardı. Orada biraz uzun süre kalmış olabilirdi, sonra gözlerini keskin ve biçimli hatları olan yüzde gezdirdi; _o çenenin_ elini kesecek kadar keskin olduğuna yemin edebilirdi. Dolgun dudaklardan, muhteşem kaşların çevrelediği derin, kahverengi bakışlardan bahsetmeye gerek bile yoktu. Bugünden önce birisinin jöleli ve dağılmış kuzguni renkli saçlarla bu kadar nefis görünebileceğini hiç bilmezdi. Cidden Sehun adını bilmemesine rağmen adamın gerçek güzelliği hakkında tüm gün konuşabilirdi.

Alfa bir kaşını sorgulayıcı bir şekilde kaldırdığında (biraz kayıtsız görünmüştü) Sehun adamı süzdüğünü ve onun da çatık suratına bakılırsa bunun farkında olduğunu sonunda fark edebilmişti. Utançtan kızaran (Onun ne sorunu vardı? Niye bir adam için ağzının suyu akıyordu?) Sehun hemen bakışlarını kaçırdı ve kendine gelmek için zaman kazanmak adına boğazını temizledi.

“Şey… J-Jongdae hyung gönderdi beni.” Utanan adam kekelediği için kendini tokatlamak istiyordu.

“Ah, sen dadı olmalısın.” Sehun tereddütle başını salladı ve bakışlarını kaldırarak alfanın yüzüne baktı. Asık suratının gittiğine sevinmişti çünkü adam zaten böyle de göz korkutucuydu.

“Bunun için biraz genç değil misin?” Omega kendisine aniden sorulan böyle bir soruyu hiç beklemiyordu açıkçası.

“B-Ben neredeyse 24 olacağım.” Hâlâ tuhafça kekeleyerek cevap veriyordu ve ensesini gergince kaşıdı. Bu adam neden onu bu kadar geriyordu? Daha da önemlisi böyle seksi bir adamın karşısında neden kendini aptal konumuna düşürüyordu? Hayat çok acımasızdı.

_Bu adamı gözüm bir yerden ısırıyor ama…_

“Sehun’du, değil mi?” adam yaşına bir cevap vermek yerine sordu ve rahatça kapı kemerine yaslandı. Adamın boynundaki gevşek kravatı ilk kez fark etti. Nedense bu onu daha çok çekici gösteriyordu.

_Model miydi? Belki bu yüzden tanıdık geliyordur._

“Oh Sehun.” Kendisini resmi bir şekilde tanıttı ve emin olamayarak devam etti. “Ya siz?”

“Kim olduğumu bilmiyor musun?” esmer adamın yüzünde eğlendiğini belirten bir ifade vardı ve yüzüne bakmak için eğildi. Sehun’un blöf yapıp yapmadığını anlamaya çalışıyor gibiydi. Neden yapsın ki? Onu tanıması mı gerekiyordu? Tanıdık görünüyordu ama—

“Jongdae kardeşiniz olduğu dışında bana başka bir şey demedi.” Sehun kaşlarını çattı. “Sizi tanımam gerekiyorduysa özür dilerim. B-Ben insanları hatırlamakta pekiyi değilimdir.” Gergin açıklaması nedense adamın daha çok eğlenmesine neden olmuştu. Sehun ona bilmediği bir şakayı anlatırmış gibiydi.

“Kim Jongin.” Alfa adam birkaç saniyelik sessizlikten ve Sehun’un suratını incelemesinden sonra cevapladı; tepkisini bekliyor gibiydi.

_Kim Jongin._

_İsim de tanıdıktı._

_Daha önce nerede duymuştum?_

_Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae ve Kim Minseok…_

_Bekle—_

_Üçüncü isim nereden çıktı?_

_Kim Minseok… Kim Minseok… Kim Minseok…_

_Kim Junmyeon’la evliydi—o zaman bu herif kimdi ya?_

“Sürünün Baş Alfasıyım.”

“Sizi bir yerde gördüğüme emindim!” Sehun ani farkındalıkla gelen heyecanla bağırdı ve sonra donakaldı. Yüzü yeniden utançtan dolayı kıpkırmızı olmuştu. Daha ne kadar saygısız olabilirdi? Kendi sürüsünün alfasını nasıl tanımazdı? Omega esmer adamın kendisini yarı deli ve kabiliyetsiz olarak gördüğüne emindi.

“Y-Yani, sizi hemen tanıyamadığım için özür dilerim.” kısık sesle hızlıca özür diledi ve doksan derece eğildi. Yer yarılsın da içine girsin istiyordu. Baekhyun haklıydı. Sehun tam bir karmaşaydı. Omega doğrulduktan sonra uzun süre bir sessizlik oldu; Jongin onu açıkça yargıladığı ve bunu gizlemeye çalışmadığı için panikleyen adamı daha çok geriyordu.

“İçeriye gelsene.” Ona bakmayı durduramadığı için Sehun’u yavaşça öldüren bir sessizlikten sonra konuştu. “Ve o kadar gerilme. Çocukları üzeceksin.” Sehun şaşkınca başını salladı, omuzları biraz rahatladı(kabul etmeliydi ki bunu yapması için biraz güce ihtiyacı olmuştu) ve sonunda Jongin'in yanından geçip içeriye girdi.

Tam ilerleyecekti ki Jongin'in kelimeleri yeni düşüyordu.

“Ç-Çocuklar mı?” arkasını döndü ve sırtından aşağıya dökülen soğuk terlerle beraber sordu.

“Evet?” Jongin şaşırmış görünüyordu—ki kesin yüzündeki apaçık korku ifadesi yüzündendi.

“Sen de buraya bunun için gelmedin mi? Dadılık yapmaya?” Alfa adam devam ederek yavaşça içeriye girdi. Sehun arkasından mutfağa girerek masada iştahla kahvaltılarını yapan, korkularının başkahramanları üçüzlerle karşılaştı. Jongin içeri girip saçlarını karıştırınca üçü de parlak bir şekilde gülümsedi ve onu gördükleri anda gülümsemeleri soldu.

Tepkilerini fark eden esmer adam yeniden arkasını döndü ve daha günün başında olmalarına rağmen yorgunlukla iç çekti.

“Tahmin edeyim dur. Baekhyun sana bir yerine üç çocuğa bakman gerektiğinden bahsetmedi.”

“Böyle… Denebilir.” Sehun çökerken olabildiğince kibarca yanıtladı. Birden bile emin olamazken üç taneye NASIL bakacaktı?

_Baekhyun o cılız boynunu korusa iyi olurdu çünkü boynunu kıracağım. Maaşın bu kadar yüksek olmasına şaşmamalı._

“Ee? İşi kabul etmeyecek misin?” Jongin bulaşıklığa giderek üç tane boş beslenme çantası çıkardı.

_“Acilen_ bir dadıya ihtiyacınız yok muydu?” bunu sormak istediğinden emin değildi.

“Evet, şey, sanırım birkaç gün daha idare edebilirim.” Adam omuz silkerek cevapladı ve beslenme çantalarına çikolatalı bisküvi ile cips koymaya devam etti. Bir çocuk için hiç de sağlıklı bir öğle yemeği değildi—en azından sağlık manyağı Sehun’a göre öyleydi ama bunu dile getirmek için erken olduğunu hissediyordu.

Jongin yüzündeki çatıklığı görmüştü ki sonra açıklama yaptı. “Onlara genelde öğle yemeği hazırlıyorum ama bugün gerçekten yoğun bir gün.”

“Oh,” Sehun ne demesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Bu öğle yemeğinin çocukların düzgünce büyümesi için yeterli olmadığını düşünüyordu hâlâ.

“Her neyse, işi kabul edecek misin etmeyecek misin?” esmer adam yeniden sordu ve bu sefer arkasını dönerek bakışlarını Sehun’un üzerine kenetledi.

Hayır diyemezdi. Ona her zaman kibar davranan Jongdae’nin yüzüne bakamazdı. Onun Baekhyun (Alfa hastalık gibiydi resmen) yüzünden Sehun’dan bilgileri sakladığına ve zavallı omeganın Sehun’u kandırdığı için üzüldüğüne emindi. Ayrıca gerçekten paraya ihtiyacı vardı ve Jongin, Sehun işi kabul ederse ve bu karışıklığa son verirse çok memnun olacakmış gibi görünüyordu. O yüzden iç çekerek uzun boylu adam kararını verdi ve başını salladı.

“Bir çocuğa bakmak gibidir, değil mi? Kabul ediyorum.” Sehun’un bir çocuğa bakmayı bilmediği ayrı bir meseleydi ama Jongin'in bunu bilmesine gerek yoktu. Jongin demişken, esmer adam söylediği şeye gerçekten yorum yapmak istiyormuş gibi görünüyordu ama telefonu aniden çalmıştı. Sehun’a özür dileyerek gülümsedi, daha çok yüzü buruşmuş gibiydi ve aramayı cevaplamak için telefonunu çıkardı.

Böylece Jongin telefonla konuşurken ve çocukların beslenme çantalarını okul çantalarına yerleştirirken –nedense bunu yaparken aşırı çekici görünüyordu—Sehun kendisini mutfağın ortasında tuhafça dikilirken buldu. Çocuklar ona öldürücü bakışlar atmasaydı bu kadar tuhaf olmazdı. Sehun resmen bakışlarının altında av gibi hissediyordu. Tamam, belki birazcık abartıyordu.

Çocuk gerçekten çok sevimlilerdi. Gördüğü en sevimli yavrulardı(iyi genlerini kesinlikle babalarından almışlardı) ve babaları onu yargılamayacak ve çocuklar ona gördükleri en iğrenç şeymiş gibi bakmıyorlar olsa muhtemelen karşılarında cıvıldardı. Bu hiç hoş bir his değildi.

_Harika, bana nasıl da bayıldılar ama!_

Alaycı bir şekilde düşündü ve refleks olarak esmer adamın düşürdüğü çantaya uzandı. Jongin ona minnettar bir şekilde gülümsedi (Tanrılar aşkına! Neden yaptığı her şeyde bu kadar iyi görünüyor?) ve elindeki çanta sertçe çekilmeseydi Sehun da ona tuhaf gülümsemesiyle karşılık verecekti.

“O benim çantam! Dokunma ona!” üçüzlerden birisi, diğer ikisinden daha cesur ve sert görünen, kaşlarını çatarak bağırdı ve babası ona sertçe baktı. Sehun muhtemelen bu bakışın altında pelteye dönebilirdi. Fakat çocuk şaşırtıcı bir şekilde sinerek dudak büzdü.

“Benim.” Çocuk huysuzca yeniden şikâyet etti (bu sefer duyulmayacak kadar kısıktı) ama çantayı ona geri verdi. Sehun tuhaf gülümsemesiyle çantayı aldı ve son kalan beslenme çantasını alıp içine koydu. Jongin meşguldü çünkü. Üçüzlerin diğer ikisi (girdiğinden beri tek kelime etmeyenler) ona kardeşlerinin babalarından azar yemesine neden olan masallardaki kötü adamlardan biriymiş gibi bakıyorlardı. Onların gözünde kafasında mor, iğrenç bir şapka var mı diye merak ediyordu. Öyleyse ona haksızlık ediyorlardı—çirkin ve mor değildi.

Sehun çocukların öldürücü bakışları altında kıvranıyordu. Bu yüzden Jongin'in mutfaktan çıktığını ve onu muhtemelen hayatını cehenneme çevirecek üç baş belasıyla yalnız bıraktığını fark etmemişti. Hepsi Baekhyun’un suçuydu.

“Şey… Selam…” Bir dakikalık sessizlikten sonra tuhafça selamladı.

“Adınız ne?” üçüzler ona karşılık vermeyince utanarak devam etti. Ona bakmıyorlardı bile!

Üçüzlerden birisi, utangaç görünen, sevimli kaş çatışıyla yüzünü ona çevirdi. Bir şey söyleyecekmiş gibiydi ama kardeşi onu durdurdu. Tabii ki, çantasına izinsiz dokunduğu için çocuk onu kolayca affetmeyecekti. Sehun’un ağlamasına ramak kalmıştı. Neyse ki o ağlamaya başlamadan önce Jongin elinde bir liste ve dosya ile merdivenlerden indi.

Esmer adam hâlâ telefonda konuşuyordu, konuşmasını bitirmek üzere görünüyordu çünkü Sehun’un önüne gelene kadar telefonunu çoktan kapatmıştı.

“Bu onların günlük programı, çoğu günlerin programı aslında. Planlarda bir değişiklik olursa sana haber veririm. Genelde buna uyarlar ancak uymazsan sorun etmem. Lütfen, gerekli görevlerin yapıldığından emin ol.” İşvereni uzun listeyi ona uzatarak açıklıyordu. Sonra eline beyaz bir dosya verdi.

“Bu da onların sağlık dosyası. Alerjiler, geçmişteki tedavileri ve yaralanmaları, hepsi içinde. Teknik olarak tüm sağlık geçmişleri var. O yüzden, lütfen, olabildiğince çabucak bunu iyice ezberle.” Jongin ona kısa, resmi bir gülümseme sundu. Sehun başını anlayışla salladı ve Jongin çocuklara doğru elini salladı.

“İlk baştaki Manse. Kardeşlerine karşı birazcık korumacıdır ve yabancılara kolayca ısınmaz ama gerçekten sorumluluk sahibi bir çocuktur. Onunla çok sıkıntı yaşamazsın.” Sehun’a bağıran çocuktu. Omega sahiplenici çocukla _çoktan_ sorun yaşarken Jongin bunu nasıl bu kadar kendinden emin söylüyordu bilemiyordu.

“Onun yanındakiyse Hyunjae. En çok dikkat etmen gereken o. Yaramazlık yapmaya bayılır ama genel olarak dürüst bir çocuktur. Sorunları sever ve insanları sinir etmekten tuhaf bir zevk alır. Kabul etmek istemeyeceğim kadar dadıyı kaçırtmıştır.” Esmer adam kaş çatarak durakladı ve babasına sırıtan Hyunjae’nin saçlarını karıştırdı. Sehun o sırıtışı nereden aldığını görebiliyordu.

“Sonuncu ise Yun. Sana en az sorun çıkaran olacaktır, dürüst olursam eğer gerçekten utangaçtır. Lütfen, ona karşı sabırlı ol. Sonunda sana açılacaktır.” diyerek çocukları tanıtmayı bitirdi Jongin ve yeniden düzgünce dadıya döndü.

“Jongdae üniversite öğrencisi olduğunu söylemişti. Ne zamanlar boş oluyorsun? Öğlen iki gibi çocukları okuldan alıyorum genelde.”

“Oh, evet. Endişelenmeyin, sadece sabah derslerim oluyor. O zamana kadar boş olurum.” Sehun _bu_ bilgiyi daha önce Baekhyun’dan teyit etmişti.

“Güzel.” Jongin monoton bir şekilde konuştu, acelesi var gibi görünüyordu ve bu da omegaya derse yetişmesi için acele etmesi gerektiğini hatırlatmıştı.

“Ayrıca, seyahat için arabanı kullan. Tüm masrafları karşılayacağım, o yüzden endişelenmene gerek yok. Çocuklarım için para harcarsan, lütfen bana bildir. Sana ödemesini yaparım.” Sehun açıkçası burasını düşünmemişti. Neyse ki annesi ona güzel bir araba bırakmıştı. Çocukların alışkın olduğu kadar güzel olmayabilirdi ama idare etmek zorundaydılar.

“Hepsi bu kadar mı?” uzun bir sessizlikten sonra dadı olan sordu. Jongin çocuklarını sandalyelerinden indiriyordu. Sehun o anda tuhaf hissedenin sadece kendisi olduğuna emindi.

“Oh, evet. Şimdilik gidebilirsin. Çocukları zamanında al. Okullarına senin alacağını bildireceğim. Genelde eve geç geliyorum ama bu gece saatleri konuşabiliriz. Bir de sana sözleşmeyi vereceğim. Eve götürüp okuyabilirsin. Yarın hâlâ bu işi yapmaya istekli olursan, imzalayıp geldiğinde bana teslim edersin.” Jongin açıklamalarında netti. Nedense tüm konuşmadan aklında sadece burası kalmıştı. Sehun diğer adamın böyle daha çekici olduğunu düşündüğü için kendinden nefret etti. Beyninin bir an önce kendine gelmesi gerekiyordu.

“Oh, tabi. Kulağa güzel geliyor.” Daha da tuhaflaşabilir miydi acaba? Muhtemelen hayır. Neyse ki Jongin takmıyormuş gibiydi ve çocuklarına dönmüştü. Sehun gitmek için bu fırsatı kullandı.

**֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎**

Sehun içeriye girince Baekhyun’u her zamanki masalarında tek başına otururken buldu.

_Mükemmel._

_Boğmak için aradığım kişi._

Baekhyun düşüncelerini duymuş gibi kafasını telefondan kaldırıp Sehun’a baktı. Dudaklarına arsız bir gülümseme vardı, yani yanlış yaptığını ve cesur omeganın boynunu koparmaya geleceğini biliyordu.

“Nefsi müdafaa yapmam gerekirse, iyi niyetim olduğunu söylemeliyim.” Arsız Alfa, Sehun karşısına oturur oturmaz konuştu.

“Senin asla iyi niyetin olmaz, Byun. Beni kandırmaya çalışma boşuna.” Omega kaş çatarak karşılık verdi.

“Hey! Alınıyorum ama. Neden—“

“Üç taneler, Baekhyun!” Sehun arkadaşının sızlanmalarını kesti. “Ben daha kendime bile bakamıyorum. Çoktan benden nefret etmeye başlamış, dört yaşındaki üç çocuğa nasıl bakacağım?”

“Aww~ Sehunnie, endişelenme. Onlar herkesten nefret ediyorlar.” Baekhyun başarılı olmayan bir şekilde yatıştırmaya çalışıyordu.

“Sence bu her şeyi daha iyi mi yapacak?” Omega bir kaşını kaldırarak sordu.

“Yapacağını biliyorsun.” Arkadaşı sakin gülümsemesiyle karşılık verdi, Sehun gözlerini devirmeden edemedi çünkü _lanet girsin_ ki haklıydı.

“Bak,” Baekhyun bu sefer daha ciddi bir tonda konuşmaya başladı. “Senden bir şeyleri saklamam hataydı, biliyorum ama sana önceden her şeyi anlatsaydım korkup kaçacağını da biliyordum.”

“Kesinlikle çünkü bunu _yapamayacağımı_ biliyorum!” uzun olan aksice sızlandı.

“Oh Sehun.” Arkadaşı sertçe söyledi ve ona omegayı yerine sindirmek isteten bir bakış attı. Baekhyun nadiren onu şaşırtacak hareketler sergilerdi.

“O çocuklar onları tanırsan gerçekten melektirler. Güven bana, onlara bakmayı seveceksin. Sen çocukları seversin! Onlara bayılırsın. Sorun ne o zaman?” Sehun cevap vermek için ağzını açtığında Alfa o konuşamadan devam etti.

“Onları unut. Bu işe _ihtiyacın_ var ve sen bunu biliyorsun. Şakayı bırakalım, sana para verebiliriz. Verebileceğimizi biliyorsun ama almayacağını biliyorum. O yüzden ne yapmayı düşünüyorsun peki?” bu omeganın çenesini kapatmıştı. Arkadaşı haklıydı ve o da bunun farkındaydı.

“Sehun, hepimiz senin için endişeleniyoruz.” Baekhyun bu sefer daha yumuşak ve nazik sesle konuşuyordu. “Annenin ölümünden sonra çuvallamaya başladın. Senin için büyük bir kayıp olduğunu biliyorum ama böyle yaparak kendine zarar veriyorsun.” Bu Sehun’un hiç düşünmek istemeyeceği bir konuydu. Arkadaşı onun için gerçekten endişeleniyor gibi görünüyordu.

“Bence o çocuklar sana çok iyi gelecekler. Senin düşüncelerinden ayrılmaya ihtiyacın var ve onlar da işine yarayacaklar.”

“Mantıklı konuşmandan nefret ediyorum.” Sehun iç çekerek teslim oldu ve arkadaşına alaycı bir bakış attı. “Zekâ sana yakışmıyor.”

“En sevdiğim Omega olduğun için bunu görmezden geleceğim.” Baekhyun gülümseyerek karşılık verdi.

“Jongdae bunu duymasın sakın.” Omega gülümseyerek alay etti, arkadaşı memnun olmuşa benziyordu.

“Jongdae kıskanç bir tip değil. İnan bana, elimden geleni yaptım. Bazen beni sevmediğini düşünüyorum.”

“Bunu fark etmen baya uzun sürdü.” Arkalarından bir ses geldi aniden.

“Yah!” Baekhyun sevgilisini görür görmez itiraz etti. “Bunu nasıl söylersin?” karşı çıktı ve kahkahalara boğulan Sehun’un ayağına tekme attı.

“Sen nasıl alfasın ya?” Jongdae’nin arkasındaki Kyungsoo, Sehun’un yanına oturarak söyledi.

“Çocuklarla tanışman nasıl geçti?” Jongdae sevgilisini görmezden gelerek oturdu.

“Korkunç. Jongdae hyung, benden nefret ediyorlar. O kadar uzun olmayan hayatlarında bana gördükleri en çirkin yaratıkmışım gibi hissettirdiler.” Taze dadı inledi ve dramatik bir şekilde masaya yattı.

“Tuhaf. Özellikle de Baekhyun’u daha önce gördükleri düşünülürse.” Kyungsoo yorum yapınca Baekhyun itiraz dolu bir ses çıkardı. Alınmış olmalıydı.

“Senin ne _sorunun_ var?” Tek Alfa huysuzca sorunca hepsi kahkahaya boğuldu.

“Chanyeol nerede?” Sehun sakinleşince betaya sordu.

“Yarına teslim etmesi gereken bir ödevi varmış ve henüz başlamamış.” Kyungsoo başını iki yana salladı.

“Tam Chanyeol’lük hareket.” Jongdae kıs kıs gülünce Beta homurdandı.

“Bir de bana sor. Asla dersini almıyor.”

“Pekâlâ. Chanyeol’ün akılsızlığından mı bahsedeceğiz yoksa sipariş verecek miyiz?” Baekhyun kimse biricik Alfa arkadaşını gömmesin diye araya girdi.

“Sipariş verelim.”

**֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎**

Sabır, ilgi, güzel ve sıcak bir davranış.

Jongdae’ye göre çocukları kazanması için ihtiyacı olanlar bunlardı. Ama evhamlı olduğu için Sehun sorgulamadan duramıyordu. Jongdae’nin ona yalan söylemek için bir nedeni yoktu ama yine de baştan bilgileri saklamak için de bir nedeni olmamıştı. Belki de Baekhyun, Sehun’u kandırması için yeniden onu ikna etmişti ama bundan şüpheliydi. Mantıksız korkusundan dolayıydı bunlar.

Jongdae o çocukların her yaptıkları sese sinirlenmeden onlara bakacak sıcak, sevecen birisine ihtiyaçları olduğunu söylemişti. Kaşlarını çatarak her dadının güzel davranmadığını ve çocukların bu yüzden yabancılardan korktuğunu açıklamıştı. Bu yüzden Jongin bu sefer çocuklarına karşı kötü davranmayacak birisini bulmak istiyordu.

Gürültülü okul zilinin sesi Sehun’u düşüncelerinden ayırdı. Uzun Omega biraz tembelce etrafına bakınıyordu, buraya ilk gelişiydi ve sonra başını iki yana sallayarak üçüzleri bulmaya gitti. Onları sadece bir kez görmüştü ancak o kadar güzel çocukları asla gözden kaçırmazdı. En azından bu konuda avantajlıydı.

Çocuklar demişken, Jongin mesajla (telefonunu nereden bulduğunu bilmiyordu ama muhtemelen Baekhyun ya da Jongdae vermişti) çocukları okuldan alması gerektiğini hatırlatmıştı. Ayrıca ona okulun konumunu göndermişti, hâlbuki ona verdiği dosyada yazıyordu. Omega okumamışsa diye göndermiştir muhtemelen. Sosyal olarak tuhaf birisi olduğu için adamı _görüldü_ ’de bırakmıştı ve sonra cevap yazmak için çok mu geç oldu diye kendini yiyip bitirmişti. Sonunda patronuna okulda olduğuna dair mesaj yazmakta bulmuştu çareyi. Jongin de ondan intikam almak istercesine onu _görüldü_ ’de bırakmıştı. Bu hiç hoş bir his değilmiş.

Dadı ön kapıdan çıkan çocuklara göz gezdirirken birisinin pantolonunu çekiştirdiğini hissetti. Gerçekten _güçlü_ bir şekilde çekilmişti. Kemeri olmasaydı pantolonunun yere ineceğine emindi Omega. Hâlâ şaşkın olan adam pantolonunu çekiştirdi ve başını eğerek Hyunjae'ye(Jongin'in verdiği sağlık dosyasına göre Yun’dan beş dakika önce doğduğu için ikinci büyük olandı) baktı. Ona ve ön kapıya şaşkınca bakıyordu. Arkasında ise Manse(beklenildiği gibi en büyük olan) Yun’un (otomatik olarak maknae oluyordu) elini tutuyordu. Utangaç olan, Sehun’un bakışları üzerine düşünce hemen kardeşinin arkasına sokuldu. Açık olması gerekirse hayran olunası bir görüntüydü.

“Kimi arıyorsun?” Hyunjae başını yana eğerek sordu. Omega kendisinin çok mu paranoyak olduğunu yoksa çocuğun sırıtışını bastırdığını mı anlamaya çalışıyordu.

“Sizi arıyordum.” Dadı yarım gülüşle cevapladı ve tereddütle elini Hyunjae’nin sırtına koyarak kardeşlerinin yanına yönlendirdi.

“Ama zil çaldığından beri burada duruyorduk.” Hyunjae biraz heyecanla söyledi.

“Affedersin, sizi görmedim. Buraya ilk kez geliyorum.” Sehun özür dileyerek gülümsedi. Onları görmemesi garipti. Hâlbuki dikkat de kesilmişti.

Hyunjae bir şey söylemek istiyor gibiydi ancak dadısına kaşlarını çatan Manse sözünü kesti. Omega _bunu_ değiştirip değiştiremeyeceğini merak ediyordu.

“Babamın doğru dadıyı seçtiğine emin misin? Bizi okuldan düzgünce alamıyor bile.” Cesur çocuk, Sehun’u baştan aşağıya süzüyordu. Etkilenmiş gibi görünmüyordu.

“Sizi okuldan güzelce alabilirim!” dadı hemen karşı çıktı, dört yaşındaki çocuk onunla alay ediyor gibi hissediyordu. Evet, bu kadar olgundu işte.

“Tam önünde durmamıza rağmen bizi arıyordun.” Bu çocuk böyle ifadesizce dile getirince bakması gereken çocuk yüzünden utançtan kızardığını hissediyordu.

“S-Sizi görmedim~” Tanrı aşkına! Neden sızlanıyordu? Üç tane çocuğun önünde bir de? Buraya kadardı. Jongin'i hemen arayacak ve istifa edecekti. Maalesef ondan önce Hyunjae ve Yun kıkırdamaya başladılar.

“Ne?” böyle sevimli görünürlerken Sehun şaşkınca sordu.

“Sevimlisin.” Hyunjae sırıtarak yorum yaptı (Sehun’un zaten kızaran yüzünün daha da kızarmasına neden oldu—iltifatlar konusunda hiç iyi değildi) ve parmağını Manse’nin arkasına saklanan Yun’a işaret etti.

“Utandığından Yun gibi kızarıyorsun.”

“B-Ben kızarmıyorum!”

“Hey!”

Yun ve Sehun aynı anda itiraz ettiler ama Yun devam etti.

“Benimle dalga geçmeyi bırak.” Utangaç çocuk zayıfça mırıldandı ve Manse’nin elini çekiştirdi. “Hyun’a dur de.”

“Ama ben doğruyu söylüyorum! Yüzün tamamen kızarıyor ve komikçe konuşmaya başlıyorsun—“ Yun’un üzülmeye başladığını görünce (şu anda üzgün bir çocuk en son ihtiyacı olan şeydi) hemen Hyunjae’nin önünde eğildi ve elini nazikçe çocuğun omzuna koydu. Tişörtünün ıslaklığını hissedince şok olmuştu.

“Onunla dalga geçmiyor olsan da kardeşini üzecek şeyler söylemen hoş değildir.” Dadı dikkatle söyledi ve farkında olmadan terli saçlarının alnından çekti.

“Yun’u üzmek istememiştim.” Hyunjae dudak büzerek söyledi ve az öncekinden daha minnettar görünen Yun’a baktı.

“Sorun değil, niyetin kötü değildi. Bir daha yapmayacağına söz verirsen Yun seni affedebilir, değil mi Yun?” Sehun utangaç çocuğa baktı ve hemen başını salladığını gördü. Omegadan çekinmesi gerektiğini unutmuş gibiydi.

“Sorun değil, Hyun. Üzülme.” Çocuk masumca kardeşini teselli etti, dadı az daha cıvıldayacaktı ama Manse sarsılmayan bakışlarını hâlâ omeganın üzerinde tutuyordu o yüzden başka bir seçeneğe karar verdi.

“Gördün mü? O kadar kötü değildi, değil mi?” Sehun ufak ve içten gülümsemesiyle sordu. Sağlık manyağı yanını bastıramayarak antiseptik bir ıslak mendil çıkararak Hyunjae’nin terini sildi.

Omega dikkatle çenesini tutunca çocuk başta ihtiyatlı göründü ve sonra Sehun yüzündeki terleri silmeye başlayınca ihtiyatı şaşkınlığa dönüştü.

“N-Ne yapıyorsun?” ortanca olan, yetişkine bakışlarındaki hayranlıkla sordu.

“Terini siliyorum. Yapış yapış olmalısın, değil mi?” Dadı, Hyunjae’nin tombul ellerini de silmeye başladı.

“Zil çalmadan önce güneşin altında mı oynuyordunuz?” Sehun konuşma olsun diye sordu çünkü her şey yeterince açıktı ama bunlar çocuktu ve çocuklar her şeyden konuşmayı severdi.

“Evet! Yakalamaca oynuyorduk. Çok eğlenceliydi. Ben Yun’u yeniyordum.” Hyunjae heyecanla cevapladı.

“Hiç de bile! Yalan söyleme. Manse kazanıyordu.” Yun itiraz etti. Bakışları Sehun, kardeşi ve kirli ıslak mendil arasında gidip gelirken dikkati dağılmış gibiydi. Omega utangaç çocuğun ne istediğinden emin olamadı başta ama sonra onun da terinin silinmesini isteyebileceğini fark etti.

Kendi kendine gülümseyerek Sehun temiz mendil çıkardı ve elini Yun’a uzattı. “Seni de temizlememi ister misin?” maknae hazırlıksız yakalanmış gibi görünüyordu (çünkü çocuk yeterince gizlendiğini düşünüyordu, ya da gizliliğin anlamını bildiğini sanıyordu) ama yine de dadıya utangaç bir gülümseme sunarak Sehun’a yanaştı. Omega maknaenin yetişkin onu incitmeye kalkarsa diye büyük kardeşine sıkıca tutunduğunu fark etmişti.

“Manse?” Sehun, Yun memnun olunca ona seslendi. Büyük olan ne yapacağını bilemez haldeydi çünkü bir yanda dadıdan nefret ederken diğer yandan kardeşleri, yetişkin onlara iyi davrandığı için eğleniyormuş gibi görünüyordu ve o da bunu deneyimlemek istiyordu. Çünkü diğer dadılar onlara hiç iyi davranmamışlardı ama bu da dadıya iyi davrandığı anlamına geliyordu. Kafasını çok fazla karıştırıyordu bu durum o yüzden kalbinin istediğini yapmaya karar verdi.

“Tamam, ama sırf terden yapış yapış olduğum ve bundan hoşlanmadığım için. Yanlış fikirlere kapılma.” Çocuk inatçı bir şekilde konuştu. Sehun kahkahaya boğulmamaktan kendisini son anda durdurmuştu çünkü bunun çocuğu gücendirebileceğini biliyordu.

_Ne gibi yanlış fikirlerden bahsediyor ki?_

“Yanlış fikre kapılmam.”

**֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎**

“Neden su içemiyoruz?” Hyunjae ellerinde dondurma kupalarıyla banka oturduklarında sorguladı. Omega onlara külah almayı kabul etmemişti. Şu anda kirli eller ve üniformalarla baş etmeye hazır değildi.

“Çünkü güneşte oynadıktan hemen sonra su içmeniz sağlığınız için zararlıdır.” Sehun, Yun’u kucağına oturturken cevapladı.

Manse’yi temizledikten sonra Hyunjae su içmek istemişti ve Omega ona su içmek için en az yarım saat beklemesi gerektiğini söylediğinde az daha gözyaşlarına boğulacaktı. Dadı neyse ki dondurmacıyı görmüş ve durumu kurtarmıştı—üçüzler, Manse dâhil çok sevinmişti.

Şimdi de okulun önündeki küçük yeşil parkta oturuyorlar ve dondurmalarını yiyorlardı. Maalesef sadece tek bir bank bulabilmişlerdi—ki o da üçüzlere yetecek kadar büyüktü. Ama Yun ve Hyunjae ayakta kalmasına üzülünce Yun’un(utangaç çocuk için çok zor bir karardı ancak yapmıştı) en zayıfları olduğu için Sehun’un kucağına oturmasına karar vermişlerdi. Omega bu sefer cıvıltısını tutamayınca Manse bile ona sinirle bakmıştı.

“Emin misin? Daha önce dadıların hiçbiri su içmemize engel olmadı. Sanırım sen iyi bir dadı olmayı bilmiyorsun.” Manse düşüncelerini dile getirince Sehun birazcık gücenmişti.

“Neden bahsettiğimi iyi biliyorum. Önceki dadılarınız aptalmış!” Omega homurdandı ve kaşığı Yun’un, neşeyle yiyordu, ağzına götürdü. Sehun kucağındaki çocuğa gülümseyerek saçlarını yumuşakça okşayınca çocuk ona güzel gülümsemesini sundu.

“Bunun tadını beğenmedim.” Hyunjae sızlandı ve sorununu çözmesi için Sehun’a baktı. Omega çocuğa sevgiyle gözlerini devirdi ve kendi dokunmadığı dondurmasına baktı. Alırken Hyunjae’yi tadı konusunda uyarmıştı ama çocuk inatçılık edip kendi seçtiği dondurmayı almak istemişti.

“Benimkini alabilirsin.” diye önerdi ve kendi kupasını Hyunjae’ye uzattı. Çocuğun yüzünde dadının daha önce gördüğü aynı hayran kalma ifadesi vardı.

“Alabilir miyim?” çocuk fikir ona yabancıymış gibi emin olmak istiyordu.

“Tabii ki. Sana veriyorum ya.”

“Ama ya sen?” bu sefer Manse kaşlarını çatarak sordu.

“Ben Hyunjae’nin istemediğini yerim.” Omega omuz silkerek cevapladı ve ortanca olana cesaretlendirici bir şekilde gülümsedi.

“Haydi alsana.” Ona emin olamayarak bakan çocuğa üsteledi.

“Ama ben bundan yedim.”

“Ne olmuş yani? Yine de yiyebilirim.” Bu Hyunjae’yi ikna etmişe benziyordu çünkü çocuk tereddütle Sehun’un elindeki dondurmaya uzandı ama bir saniye sonra kupayı ona doğru ittirdi.

“Bana da Yun gibi yedir.” Omega gülümseyerek istediğini yerine getirdi.

**֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎**

“Sizce şu kedi benim hakkımda ne düşünüyor?” Sehun gözlerini kısmış kendisine bakan kediyi göstererek laf olsun diye sordu. Nedense Omega dürtüyü hissetmişti.

“Senin hakkında düşündüğünü düşünecek kadar aptal olduğunu.” Manse’nin dobra cevabı Sehun’un kızarıp kekelemesine neden oldu.

“B-Ben aptal değilim.” Hyunjae ve Yun ona gülmeye başlayınca dadı dudaklarını büzerek sızlandı. (Kontrol edemediği bilinçsizce yaptığı bir hareketti.)

_Onların hayal gücünü çalıştırmaya çalışmıştım, lanet olsun._

Çocukları onu kızaran bir aptal olarak anlatırken Jongin'in ilk izleniminin ne olacağını hayal dahi edemiyordu Sehun. Esmer adamın Omega sözleşmeyi imzalamadan önce kendisini kovacağına emindi.

“Ama sen—“ diye başladı Manse ama Sehun dondurmasını işaret ederek sözünü kesti.

“Shh. Bitir çabuk.” Alfa Kim Jongin'in en büyük oğlu, Sehun’un yarışamayacağı kadar zekiydi. Tanrılar aşkına o daha dört yaşındaydı!

**֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎**

Günün geri kalanı Sehun için şaşırtıcı derecede iyi geçmişti. Kasırgalar, seller, depremler, felaketler beklemişti ama neyse ki çocuklar baş edilemeyecek kadar zor değillerdi. Tanrı üçüzleri korusun!

Manse dondurmasını bitirince, sona kalmıştı, parktan ayrıldılar. Sehun, Yun ve Hyunjae’ye yedirdiği için üzerlerini batırmamışlardı ama Manse, ne kadar olgun davransa da, ellerini ve gömleğini kirletmişti. Onun yetişkin gibi yemeye çalıştığını izlemek büyüleyiciydi. Üçüzlerin en büyüğü Omega bunu söyleyince hiç mutlu olmamıştı ancak Sehun küçüğün yaptıklarına ya da söylediklerine içerlenmiyordu. Sonuçta Manse kardeşlerine karşı korumacı olan dört yaşında bir çocuktu. Genel olarak kötü bir şey değildi; dadı bunun için çocuğa hayrandı hatta.

Onun dik başlı, korumacı ve inatçı bir çocuk olduğunu bildiği için Manse’nin Alfa olacağına hiç şüphesi yoktu. Aynı şekilde Yun’un utangaç ve ürkek tabiatı potansiyel bir Omega olacağının işaretleriydi. Diğer yandan Hyunjae ise bambaşka bir hikâyeydi. Mizahi, kendinden emin, yaramaz ama aynı zamanda utangaç ve gerçekten değer veren birisiydi. Omega ortanca kardeşin ne olacağına emin olamıyordu.

Büyüdükleri zaman yanlarında olma arzusunu hissedince Sehun zorla düşüncelerini dindirdi. Gerçekten mantıksız bir istekti ve meraklı tabiatından dolayıydı. Haklı olup olmadığını görmek ilginç olabilirdi.

Araba yolculuğu ilk başlarda oldukça sessiz geçmişti; tuhaf bir sessizlikti. Dördünün ne konuşacaklarını bilemediği bir gerginlik havası vardı. Omega saçma olduğunu düşünüyordu, özellikle de burada yetişkin olan kendisiyken. O yüzden sinirlerine hâkim olarak (neden gerildiğini anlayamıyordu bile) en güvenli rotadan gitmeye karar verdi ve çocuklara günlerinin nasıl geçtiğini sordu.

Dadı onlardan pek çok tepki beklemişti (özellikle de Manse’den kaba bir yorum ya da homurdanma) ama afallamış ve şaşkın ifadelerine hazırlıklı değildi. Bir dakika boyunca sessizce ve tuhafça beklemiş, ardından önde onun yanına oturacak kadar cesur olan ve kendisine bakan Hyunjae’ye bir bakış atmıştı.

Ancak Manse şaşkınlığını dile getirip daha açık olmasını söyleyince Sehun’un şaşkınlığı uzun sürmedi. Sehun o anda korkunç bir farkındalık yaşıyordu. (Belki birazcık abartıyordu.)

Daha önce dadılarından ya da babalarından (Sehun buna acayip şaşırmıştı) böyle bir soru almadıkları belli olmuştu. O yüzden sorusuna _iyiydi_ demekten başka nasıl cevap vereceklerini bilememişlerdi. Omega bunun üzücü olduğunu düşünüyordu. En azından Hyunjae biraz yaratıcı olmaya çalışmış ve Sehun’a gününün sıkıcı geçtiğini söylemişti. Dadı gayretini takdir ediyordu.

Jongin'in meşgul olmasını anlıyordu ancak çocuklarına günlerinin nasıl geçtiğini sormak onu öldürmezdi. Onun bu tartışması (elbette kendi kafasında gerçekleşiyordu ve çocuklara söylemiyordu) Hyunjae babalarının eve geldiği zaman uykularının geldiğini masumca açıklayınca yatışmıştı. Sehun’a babalarıyla yaptıkları sabah sarılmalarını çok sevdiğini heyecanla söylemişti. Omega hayal edince kalbinin eridiğini hissetti.

Böyle bir şansı kaçırmayı sevmediği için (Sehun yetişkin olduğunda bile annesine gününün nasıl geçtiğini anlatmayı her zaman çok severdi ve öldüğünden beri hiç yapmadığını fark etmişti) utangaç bir gülümsemeyle çocuklara kendi gününün nasıl geçtiğini anlatabileceğini önerdi. Böylece sorusunun ne demek olduğunu bileceklerdi ve sonrasında kendi günlerini anlatabileceklerdi. Üçüzler hevesle kabul ettiler—Manse bile meraklanmış görünüyordu. Sehun, Baekhyun’a (alfanın arkadaşları olduğunu duyunca heyecanlanmışlardı) üç sevimli çocukla tanıştığını anlattığını tekrarlarken Manse biraz hoşnutsuz görünmüştü. _“Ben sevimli değilim!”_ ters bir şekilde cevaplayınca Sehun gülmüştü.

Birisine gününü anlatmak nedense rahatlatıcıydı. Dadı bu hissi özlemişti.

Eve vardıklarında programlarına sadık kalarak öğle yemeği yerken temiz olmaları için çocuklardan yıkanmalarını istedi. (Onlara yardım edip etmemesi gerektiğini bilememişti ama üçüzler onu beklemeyince Sehun onları rahatsız etmemek için peşlerinden gitmedi.) Ondan sonra mutfağa geçti ve çocukları oldukça çok şaşırtan basit bir öğle yemeği hazırladı. Sorduğundaysa Hyunjae dadıların yemek yapmayı bilmedikleri için sürekli dışarıdan sipariş verdiklerini söylemişti.

Omega o kötü insanların yalan söylediğine emindi. İçlerinden birisi bile yemek yapmayı bilmez miydi? Evde sağlıklı yemek yapamıyorlarsa bu masum çocukları nasıl hazır yemeklerle beslerlerdi? Sehun öfkeden kuduruyordu. En azından Jongin sabahları ev yemeğiyle besliyordu onları.

En büyük sağlık manyaklarından olduğu için Sehun onlarla inatla bundan sonra dışarıdan yemeyeceklerini söylemişti. Ne olursa olsun onlara baktığı sürece buna izin vermeyecekti. Onları sağlıklı yemeklerle besleyecek ve güçlü, sağlıkla bebekler olmalarını sağlayacaktı.

“Dışarıdan yememize engel olamazsın.” Manse anından karşı çıkmıştı.

“İzle de gör.” Omega meydan okurcasına karşılık verdi.

“Neden izleyeyim? Komik bile değilsin.” En büyük üçüz konuşur konuşmaz Sehun utançtan kekelemişti.

Bir çocukla tartıştığını unutmuştu (şaşırtıcı değildi) ve tabii ki Manse sözlerine anlam verememişti. Farkına vardıkları değişmeyince çok kırılmıştı. O kadar da _sıkıcı_ değildi!

Sonunda Yun tartışmalarını durdurmak için araya girerek ağabeyine Sehun’un yemeğini denemesini önermişti çünkü çok güzel kokuyordu. Hyunjae de hevesle katılmıştı. Kardeşleri tarafından ihanete uğrayan Manse yemeği hoşnutsuzca kabullenmişti.

Üçüzler yemeğine bayıldıklarında Omega kendisiyle gurur duyuyordu gerçekten. Manse’nin Sehun’un sadece yemek konusunda iyi ve yararlı olduğu yorumunu görmezden gelmeye karar verdi. Onun yerineYun’un hayran olunası ifadesiyle dadıya yemek için teşekkür etmesine ve sağlıklı eve yemeğini ne kadar çok sevdiğini söylemesine odaklanmıştı. Sehun bu çocuğa bayılmıştı resmen.

Yemekten sonra üçüzler şekerleme yapmak için odalarına gittiler ve akşam altı gibi uyandılar. Sehun’un onlara ne yapmalarını söylemesine gerek kalmamıştı. Onları ara sıra kontrol etmişti sadece. Çantalarını alıp ödev yapmak için oturdular; ara sıra dadıdan yardım istiyorlardı, hatta Manse bile bundan kaçamıyordu ve Sehun kendini biraz kusursuz hissetmişti.

Üçüzler uyurken dadı da kendi araştırma makalesini yapmaya başlamıştı. Üçüzlerin huzurlu olduklarını fark edince devam etmeye karar vermişti _. ‘Büyüdüğün zaman da mı ödev yapıyorsun?’_ Hyunjae merakla (buna acayip şaşırmıştı) sormuştu ve yetişkin olan gülerek cevaplamıştı _. ‘Hem de nasıl.’_ Çocuk cevabını duyunca burnunu sevimli bir şekilde kırıştırmıştı ve büyük olana birbirlerine ödevlerinde yardım edebileceklerini söylemişti. Omega bu masum çocuğa nasıl âşık olmazdı şimdi?

Ödevlerden sonra saklambaç oynamaya başladılar, (izlemesi oldukça eğlenceli ve komikti) bu sırada Sehun mutfakta akşam yemeği hazırlıyordu. Onları çağırdığında koşarak yemek masasına geldiler ve birkaç dakika içinde yemeklerini bitirdiler. Sehun sağlıklı olup olmadığını bilmiyordu ama bu seferlik görmezden gelmeye karar verdi.

Pembe Panter’i (her gün saat 20.30’daydı) izlemek sonraki programlarıydı. Sehun çocukların bu konudaki ciddiyetlerine şaşırmıştı. Hepsi her zaman koca burunlu beyaza karşı kazanan pembe animasyon karakterini izlerken tek bir kelime etmesine izin vermemişlerdi. İzlemesi eğlenceliydi; hatta bir yerde dadı akıllı telefonunu elinden bırakarak karakter hakkında sorular sormaya başlamıştı ve çocuklar da hevesle cevaplamışlardı.

Program bitince çocukların uykusu gelmişti ve saat dokuz buçukta üçüzler odalarında huzurla uyurken Sehun bir anda boş kalmıştı. Onlara masal anlatmayı teklif etmişti (onların istemesini beklemişti ama istememişlerdi) ve üç tane dört yaşındaki çocuk heyecanla kabul etmişlerdi ancak okuduğu hikâyenin ortasına bile gelmeden uykuya dalmışlardı.

Üzerlerini örtmeden önce çocuklara sevgiyle gülümsedi ve makalesini bitirmek için odadan çıktı.

**֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎**

“Şey.” Sehun laptopta yazmaya o kadar dalmıştı ki Jongin'in sessizce eğlenerek kendisini izlediğini fark edince şokla başını ona doğru çevirmişti.

“B-Bay Kim.” Omega kekeleyerek selamladı ve aceleyle bilgisayarını bırakarak yerinden kalktı. “Geldiğinizi duymadım.”

“Fark ettim. Oldukça dalgın görünüyordun.” İşvereni çantasını en yakın yere bıraktı. Sehun gözlerini adamın üzerinde gezdiriyordu. Sabahki kıyafetlerini giyiyordu ama sabahki temiz ve şık görünüşünün aksine kıyafetleri kırışmıştı. Tabii ki bu onu daha az çekici falan kılmıyordu. Omega hayranlıkla o kollara, esmer tene, açık üst düğmelerden görünen sert göğse bakıyordu.

_Kötü düşünceler!_

_Tanrım! Oh Sehun, kendine gel!_

“Çocuklarla nasıl geçti?” Sehun soruyu duyunca hemen bakışlarını Jongin'in yüzüne çıkardı ve küçük bir ses çıkardı.

“Çok fazla sıkıntı yaşamadım. Gerçekten uslular ve sevimliler. Saat dokuz buçuk olmadan uyudular sanırım.” Manse’nin gün boyunca kendisine söylediklerini görmezden gelmeye karar verdi. İşvereni bunları duyunca şaşırmış göründü ve yavaşça bakışlarını oturma odasında gezdirdi. Sanki dadının yalan söylemediğini anlamaya çalışıyordu. Sehun alçak sesle bir şeyler mırıldandığını işitti ama anlayamamıştı.

“Sana iyi davranmalarına sevindim.” Jongin çantasından bir dosya çıkardı. “Bu sözleşme. Eve götürüp dikkatle okuyabilirsin. Yarın yanında getir, ben de gece imzalayayım.” Omega tereddütle alfaya yaklaştı ve mavi dosyayı ( _tanrım şu koku!)_ elinden aldı.

“Teşekkürler… Şey, dikkatle okuyacağım.” Tuhaflığıyla mırıldandı ve dosyayı göğsüne bastırdı. “Ben…” Sehun bir sürelik tereddütten sonra başladı ve gözleri Jongin'inkilerle buluşunca öylece kalakaldı. Gözleri _çok, çok_ derin bakıyordu.

Ona yakından bakarken dadı patronunun kaç yaşında olduğunu merak etmişti. Esmer adam otuzdan bir gün bile büyük görünmüyordu—ki Sehun otuz olmadığına emindi. Jongdae’den öğrendiği kadarıyla Jongin oldukça genç bir yaşta baba olmuştu. En azından o zamanlar erkek arkadaşı üçüzlerin hazır olmadığı büyük bir sorumluluk olduğunu ve kariyerine devam etmeye karar verdiğini biliyordu.

“Kaç yaşındasınız?” Sehun soruyu sorar sormak korkuyla elini dudaklarına bastırdı.

“Ne?” Jongin başını yana yatırdı, omegayı doğru duyup duymadığını düşünüyor gibiydi.

“Yani—yani akşam yemeği demek istedim. Arttı da, ben de sizin için buzdolabına koymuştum. Şey… A-Açsanız ısıtabilirsiniz. Ayrıca çocukların beslenme çantalarını da hazırladım, şey, ben… Boş zamanım vardı. Evet, sanırım artık gitmeliyim.” Sehun tuhaf bir şekilde mırıldanmaya devam etmişti ve esmer adamın bakışları altında kızardığını hissediyordu. Yüzünde iğrendiğini belirten hiçbir ifade yoktu.

“Yemek mi yaptın?”

_Bu evde neden herkes yemek yapabilmeme bu kadar şaşırıyor?_

“Yapmamalı mıydım?” Önceki dadılar bu yüzden mi yapmamıştı? Belki de Jongin bundan hoşlanmıyordu ama Sehun nedenini anlayamıyordu. Neden çocuklarının sağlıklı yemek yemelerini istemesin ki?

“Hayır, öyle demek istemedim.” Alfa hızlıca onu yatıştırdı. “Öncekiler hiç pişirmezdi. Bazıları bilmiyordu, bazılarıysa umursamıyordu. Bazen bir aşçı tutmayı bile düşünürdüm ama ben tüm gün evde yokken ve çocuklar dadıyla yalnızlarken güvenli olmadığına karar verdim.”

“Oh—uh, ben yemek yapabiliyorum. Aslında her zaman dışarıdan yemeleri hiç sağlıklı değil, evet yani.” Neden bu kadar tuhaftı?

_Alın canımı ya!_

“Endişelendiğin için teşekkürler, Sehun.” İşvereni bıraktığı bilgisayarını işaret etti. “Artık evine gidebilirsin. Seni işinden alıkoymak istemem.” Sehun bir anda ne kadar yorgun olduğunu hatırlamıştı.

“Sanırım hemen gitsem iyi olacak. Beni ağırladığınız için teşekkürler, Bay Kim.”

“Bilmukabele.” Jongin bir şey düşünüyormuş gibi dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı. “Saat geç oldu. Lütfen dikkatli sür. Ya da istersen seni bırakabilirim—“

“Gerek yok!” Sehun aceleyle sözünü kesti. “Arabamı getirdim. Düşünceliliğinizi takdir ediyorum ama kendim gidebilirim.” Esmer adam yeniden bir süre sessizce onu izledi (bunu sık sık yapıyordu) ve sonra iç çekti. O kadar yorgun ve bitap görünüyordu ki Omega onu da yatağına yatırmamak için kendisini zor tutmuştu.

“Pekâlâ ama dikkatli sür.”

**֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎**

Ertesi gün tam bir felaketti. Üçüzler ilk gün nabız yoklamış gibiydiler ve artık Sehun’un onlara zarar vermeyeceğine emin olmuşlardı. Onu gizlice delirtmek istemedikleri sürece Sehun buna karar vermişti. Ya da işler normal haline dönmüştü ve çocuklar ona nasıl baş belaları olduklarını gösterecek daha fazla enerjiye sahiptiler.

Bir şeyin olacağını bilmeliydi. Dün çok kolay geçmişti ki onu afallatmıştı. Sehun böyle konularda hiç şanslı olmamıştı ve şansının bitmesi an meselesiydi.

Dünkü gibi üçüzleri okulun dışında bekledi. (Neyse ki çıktıklarını görebilmişti ve Manse dadılığını sorgulayamamıştı.) Dünkü gibi terli olmadıklarını görünce onları hemen arabaya yönlendirdi ve portakal suyu verdi. Dün akşam uyumadan önce yapmıştı çünkü çocuklar zayıf görünüyordu ve sağlıklı olmaları gerekiyordu. Zaten çok sevimliydiler, hepsi sağlıklı olduğunda nasıl güzelleşeceklerini düşünsenize! Sehun bunun için sabırsızlanıyordu.

Rutinini tekrarlayarak onlara olaysız geçen (Chanyeol’ün merdivenlerden düşmesi olaylı olsa da) gününü anlattı ve onlarınkini sordu. Hyunjae neşeyle sıkıcı geçtiğini söyledi. Dadı oğlunun okul ve çalışmaya karşı isteksizliği konusunda Jongin'le konuşması gerektiğini hissediyordu; buna bir çözüm bulması gerekiyordu çünkü Hyunjae de kardeşleri gibi çok zekiydi.

Manse araya girerek _‘güneş aptallaştığı’_ için öğretmeninin hasta olurlar diye dışarıya çıkmalarına izin vermediğini ve bahçede oynayamadıklarını söyledi. Çocuk güneş çarpması kelimesini anlatmaya çalışmış ama sonra katletmişti. Tanrı o öğretmeni kutsasın!

Öğretmenlerinin çocuklarla ilgilenmesine mutlu olmasına rağmen çocukların dışarıda oynayamadıkları için bastırdıkları enerjiyi düşünmeden edemiyordu. Omega kendi akıl sağlığı için güneşin artık aptallaşmayı bırakmasını diliyordu.

Banyo ve öğle yemeği kolay geçmişti ama ilk günün benzerlikleri burada sona eriyordu. Dünün aksine çocuklar şekerleme yapmadılar. Aksine Hyunjae hayatını kâbusa çevirmeye karar vererek merdivenlerden aşağı yukarı koşturmaya başladı. Manse ekstra huysuz davranıyordu ki bu da otomatikman her an ağlayacak gibi duran Yun’u üzüyordu.

Sehun zorla Hyunjae’yi kucağına aldı (bu çocuklar neden bu kadar ağırdı?) ve inatçı bir şekilde kucağında tutarak koltuğa oturdu. Kıvrandığında çocuğu bırakmadı çünkü asla kendine zarar vermesine izin vermeyecekti.

Maalesef Hyunjae bunu bir çeşit oyuna dönüştürdü çünkü gülerek daha çok kıvranmaya başladı. Çocuk çok tatlı olmasına rağmen dadısı çocuk gıdıklandığını öğrendiği için mutsuzdu. Çocuklar için harikalar diyarının kapısı açılmış gibiydi çünkü üçü de anında üzerine çullanarak kıkırdayıp onu gıdıklamaya başladılar. Hayatında daha önce hiç bu kadar işkence çekmemişti. Buraya kadardı! İstifa edecekti.

Az da ediyordu ama Hyunjae yanlışlıkla Yun’un çenesine tekme atınca maknae anında gözyaşlarına boğuldu. (omeganın ilk gününden beri kaçınmaya çalıştığı şeydi işte.) Neyse ki onu sakinleştirmek zor olmamıştı—sağlıklı diyetine tamamen aykırı olmasına rağmen iki tane çikolatalı gofret vermek zorunda kalmıştı. Bir-iki tanenin bir zararı olmazdı, değil mi?

Her şey daha da kötüleşebilirmiş gibi çocukların çok sevdiği Pembe Panter iptal edilmişti (Tanrı Sehun’u korusun) ve üçüzler daha çok huysuzlanmışlardı. Oturma odasında büyük bir kargaşa yaratmışlardı. Ayrıca zamanında uyumayı de reddettiler. Sehun saçlarını yolmaya hazırdı. Onları uyutabildiğinde saat on buçuk olmuştu.

_Ölüyorum._

Jongin eve geldiğinde Sehun oturma odasını toplamakla meşguldü. Omega esmer adamın dikkatle oturma odasını izlediğini fark edince yorgun ve bitap gülümsemesiyle onu selamladı.

“Dünün neden sakin geçtiğini merak ediyordum.” Jongin, Sehun bir şey diyemeden önce yorum yaptı.

“Şansım varken tadını çıkardım.” Dadı omuz silkerek elini dağınıklıkta gezdirdi.

“Özür dilerim. Bugün aşırı enerjik oldukları için onları yatırmam zor oldu. Birazdan temizlerim.”

“Bırak kalsın.” Esmer adam hemen reddetti ve çantasını koltuğa bıraktı. “Temizlikçi kadın sabah halleder.”

“Çok dağınık ama. Şuraları toparlayayım.” Temizlik hastası değildi ama dağınıklıktan hoşlanmazdı. Jongin bir saniye onu inceledikten sonra başını iki yana salladı.

“Çok yorgun görünüyorsun. Evine git. Gerekirse ben toparlarım.”

“Ama ben—“

“Sözlerimi tekrarlamaktan hoşlanmam.” Sehun esmerin ses tonundaki emri fark edince omurgasının titrediğini hissetti. Beyninin oyunu ya da Omega içgüdüleri (malum alfanın etrafındayken şaha kalkıyordu)olabilirdi. Dadı ikisinden de hoşlanmıyordu.

“Bizimle devam edeceksen sözleşmeyi bana ver. İmzalayıp bir kopyasını yarın veririm. Sonra gidebilirsin.” Omega daha fazla bir şey diyemeyince iç çekerek teslim oldu ve kendisine denileni yaptı.

**֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎**

Ertesi gün de aynı tas aynı hamamdı. Açıkçası onu olumsuz etkiliyordu çünkü üniversitedeki son senesiydi ve çocukların sömürdüğü enerjisiyle tezini yazma konusu berbat gidiyordu. Rahatlıkla çok zamanı vardı ama o işleri son ana bırakmayanlardandı, bu yüzden streslendiği yalan değildi.

Tamamen kötü değildi. Çocuklarla baş edilmesi zordu ama bir şekilde onlara bağlanmıştı. Hyunjae açıldığında oldukça kolay bir çocuktu (dadısını sinirlendirme ya da hiperaktif modundayken tam bir kâbus oluyordu. Sehun hemen şekerini azaltmıştı) ama Yun ve daha çok Manse ile sorun yaşıyordu.

Yun tabiatı gereği utangaç bir çocuktu ve Sehun’un etrafında önceki gibi dikkatli olmamasına rağmen ona açılmayı hâlâ reddediyordu. Çoğu zaman bir şeye ihtiyacı olduğunda Hyunjae’den ya da Manse’den dadıya onun için sormasını istiyordu ya da daha kötüsü hiç sormuyordu. Omega açıkçası çaresiz hissediyordu çünkü bildiği kadarıyla çocuğu korkutacak hiçbir şey yapmamıştı. Peşini bırakabilirdi. Sonuçta o bir dadıydı ve çocuğun ona açılıp açılmaması önemli olmamalıydı (Sehun ilk iki gün kendini böyle teselli etmişti) ama o Sehun olduğu, çocuklara hayran olduğu ve çocuklar onu sevmeyince bu durumdan nefret ettiği için onun için önemliydi. Baekhyun’un deyimiyle o yumuşak kalpli bir aptaldı sadece.

Ayrıca o kolayca bağlanabilen birisiydi; özellikle de sevdiklerine. Bu yüzden bu konuda gerçekten endişeleniyordu. Buna ek olarak Yun aşırı sevimli ve akıllı bir çocuktu. Sehun ona daha özgüvenli olması için yardım etmek istiyordu çünkü üçüzlerin en küçüğünün doğru kişi onu yönlendirdiğinde gelecekte her şeyi başarabileceğini biliyordu. Omega o kişi olamayacağını biliyordu (bu işi en fazla bir yıl yapabilirdi) ama en azından onu doğru yöne birazcık itekleyebileceğine emindi.

Diğer yandan Manse ise hâlâ anlamlandıramadığı bir gizemdi. Basitçe ifade etmek gerekirse, üçüzlerin en büyüğü onu pek sevmiyordu. Hafta boyunca Sehun’un dadı olarak yeteneklerini sorgulamaktan, ona hantal (bu kelimeyi nasıl bilebilirdi) ve tabii ki aptal demekten geri kalmamıştı—neyse ki Jongin henüz Sehun’un akli dengesini sorgulamıyordu. Hyunjae geçen gün Manse’nin onu babası önünde aptal gösterdiğini söylemişti hatta.

_“Çünkü o bir aptal!” Manse kendisini savundu._

_“Dün kendi ayağına takıldığını gördünüz mü?”_

_“Ben aptal değilim! Ona sakarlaşmak denir.” Sehun hararetle karşı çıktı. Üçüzlerin en büyüğünün onun aptal gibi kızarmasından ve kızmasından hoşlanmaya başladığını düşünüyordu._

_“Peki! Babama sa-salaklaştığını söylerim!”_

_“Sakarlaşmak bir kere!” Dadısı huysuzca onu düzeltti ve arkasını döndü—tabii ki çocuğa dilini çıkarmaktan geri kalmamıştı ve Yun bundan eğlenmişti._

Uzun lafın kısası Manse babasına Sehun’un sınıf arkadaşlarından daha çocuksu olduğunu söylemişti. Dadının bunu bilmesinin nedeni o yorucu bir günün ardından oturma odasını toplarken Jongin ertesi gece eve geldiğinde büyük oğlunun söylediklerini söylemesiydi.

Omega yüzündeki kızarıklığın utançtan mı yoksa Jongin'in onu izlerken yakalamasından mı emin değildi. Esmer adamın lacivert ceketinin içinde dehşet görünmesi onun suçu değildi.

Esmer adamın kendisi de bir muammaydı. Sehun onun hakkında çoğu şeyi bilmiyordu bu yüzden bir fikir oluşturamıyordu. Tek bildikleri Jongin'in genç yaşta baba olması, ailesinin biraz geleneksel olduğu (üçüzleri aldırmak Jongin'in başından beri planı olmamıştı yine de) ve ailesinin kodaman olmasıydı. (Kore’deki, hatta Asya’daki, en büyük şirketlerden birine sahiplerdi ve Jongin sürülerinin Baş Alfasıydı.) Jongdae ona patronunun 26 yaşında ve son dört yıldır bekâr olduğunu da söylemişti. Bu bilgiyi Baekhyun sayesinde edinmişti çünkü nedense Jongdae’ye Sehun’un en küçük kardeşini çekici bulduğunu söylemenin komik olduğunu düşünmüştü.

Jongin aynı zamanda çok meşguldü—bu kişisel bir gözlemdi ama Baekhyun’dan duyduğu kadarıyla harika bir baba ve muhteşem bir liderdi. Jongdae’ye göre kendisini sorumlulukları içinde kaybetmeye meyilliydi. Sehun’un bunu görmemesi için kör olması lazımdı. Esmer adamın gözünün altındaki morluklar yüz metre ileriden bağırıyordu. Çocuklara bağlanması ve onlar için endişelenmesi bir şeyken alfaya çıkışıp dinlenmesi için zorlama isteği bambaşkaydı. Bu gerçek onu diğerlerinden daha çok korkutuyordu.

**֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎**

“Pekâlâ, çocuklar. Artık yetti. Bana beni dadınız olarak istemediğinizi söyleyin de gidebileyim. Böyle olmak zorunda değilsiniz.” Omega onu bilerek üzdüklerinin farkındaydı. Manse’nin Hyunjae’ye beş dakika önce dediklerini _duymuştu_ ve bundan hiç hoşlanmamıştı. Gerçekten içten bir şekilde onlar için çabalıyordu ama eğer gitmesini istiyorlarsa elinden bir şey gelmezdi. Daha fazla dayanamıyordu. Geçen hafta tam bir felaketti ve daha sadece Cuma günündeydiler.

Hyunjae ve Yun birazcık suçlu görünürken Manse, Sehun’un onları yakalamasından hiç etkilenmemiş gibiydi. Şimdi üçü de sözlerini duyunca şok olmuşlardı—ki dadı bunun aptalca olduğunu düşünüyordu çünkü istedikleri şey buydu.

“Babanızı arayıp istifa ettiğimi söyleyebilirim.” Sehun genelde hemen affeden ve dayanıklı birisiydi ama çocukların yanlışları konusunda zaman zaman korkutulması gerektiğine de inanıyordu. Jongin burada olmadığı için o işleri halledecekti. Tabii ki istifa konusunda ciddi değildi ama üçüzlerin bunu bilmelerine gerek yoktu.

“Ama istifa etmeni istemiyoruz!” Hyunjae hemen karşı çıktı ve küçük kardeşi başını hızla salladı. Manse bile sözlü cevap vermese de kardeşine katılıyor gibiydi.

“Senden gerçekten hoşlandık. Diğer kötü dadılar gibi değilsin. Bizimle oyun oynayıp… Pembe Panter bile izliyorsun.” Açıkçası bunu duymak kalbini ısıtıyordu ama aynı zamanda Omega kalbinde bir sızı da hissetti. Çocuklar böyle şeyler dediğine göre diğerleri neler yapmıştı? Jongin çocuklarına böyle davranılmasına izin vermezdi; bu kesindi ama gözlemlediği kadarıyla üçüzler babalarının meşguliyetini anlıyorlardı ve ona her şeyi anlatmıyorlardı.

“O zaman neden bilerek işleri benim için zorlaştırıyorsunuz?” Sehun yorgunca iç çekerek sordu; kocaman gözlerin ve büzülmüş dudakların altında erimeye başlamıştı çoktan.

“Oyun oynuyorduk sadece! Manse sana şaka yapmanın eğlenceli olacağını söyledi.” Tabii ki en büyükleri bunu önermişti! Gözlerini kısarak elebaşına döndü Sehun ve çocuğun _hıh_ diyerek dudak bükerek kafasını çevirmesine homurdanmadan edemedi.

“L-Lütfen… Gitme.” Bu sefer Yun yumuşak bir sesle yalvardı ve pantolonunu çekiştirdi. Sehun en küçüklerine döndüğünde bakışlarının yumuşadığını hissediyordu.

“Gitmeyeceğim.” Nazikçe onu telkin etti ve alnındaki saçlarını geriye itti.

“Size eğlenmeyin demiyorum çünkü bu aptallık olur. Siz çocuksunuz ve her zaman oynamayı, mutlu olmayı hak ediyorsunuz ama ara sıra bana acıyın ki ödevimi huzur içinde yapabileyim, ha?” diye önerdiğinde üçüzler hevesle başlarını sallayarak kabul ettiler—en azından Yun ve Hyunjae öyle yapmıştı.

**֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎**

Sonunda cumartesi olmuştu. Hafta sonuydu. İzin günüydü. Huzurlu ve güzel olması gerekiyordu. Geç saate kadar uyuyabileceği gündü. Sağlıksız şeyler yiyebileceği ve gününü televizyon ya da bilgisayar karşısında geçirebileceği gündü. Jongin'in onu _aramaması_ (özellikle dadılık işinden beri ilk mükemmel boş gününü geçirirken) gereken bir gündü ama patronu onu aramıştı.

Telefonun sesini duyan Sehun yağlı parmaklarını (patlamış mısır yiyordu) kaş çatarak üzerine sildi ve homurdanarak aramayı cevapladı. Ya esmer adamın acil bir işi çıktıysa ve ona ihtiyacı varsa?”

“Alo?” boğazını temizledikten sonra cevapladı. “Bay Kim, size nasıl yardımcı olabilirim?”

“Neden hâlâ burada değilsin?” Jongin uzatmadan direkt konuya girmişti.

“Şey… İzin günüm çünkü?” Neden patronu böyle bir soru soruyordu ki?

“İzin günün Pazar günü.” Esmer adam sakince cevapladı ve iç çekti. “Cumartesi günleri de çocuklara bakman gerekiyor. Sözleşmede yazıyordu, okumadın mı?” ses tonundan patronunun bir cevap beklemediğini anlıyordu dadı. Sehun, Jongin'in onun o kalın sözleşmeyi okumaya vakit harcamadığını bildiğine emindi. Omega utançtan kızardığını hissediyordu.

“Ö-Özür dilerim, Bay Kim. Hemen geliyorum. Lütfen bana yirmi dakika süre tanıyın.”

“Acele et. Bir saat sonra toplantım var.”

İşte mükemmel cumartesi sabahı böyle mahvolmuştu.

Aman abartıyordu işte!

**֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎**

Kim malikânesine vardığında çocuklar öğle yemeklerini bitirmişlerdi. Jongin ortalıkta görünmüyordu (arabası da dışarıda değildi) o yüzden Sehun çoktan gittiğini düşünüyordu.

Hyunjae o eve girer girmez koşarak yanına gelmişti, çocuklar o sırada sakince televizyon izliyorlardı.

“Bugün neden gelmedin? Bizi bıraktığını sandık.” Ortanca kardeş bacağına sıkıca sarılarak sızlanıyordu, dadı eğlenerek güldü. Aslında şaşırmıştı—Hyunjae ona hızlıca bağlanmıştı.

“Size gitmeyeceğimi söylemiştim. Neden öyle düşündünüz?” diyerek sordu ve çocuğu kucağına aldı. (kabul etmek istemese de ekstra efor sarf etmişti.) Manse ve Yun’un onları izledikleri ve oturdukları koltuğa gitti.

“Çünkü çok oynayınca bizi sevmiyorsun?” Sehun bunu duyunca kaşlarını çattı. Çocuğu nazikçe kardeşlerinin yanına oturttu ve önünde diz çöktü. Yanlış mı duymuştu yoksa sesinde güvensizlik mi vardı?

“Bunu kim dedi?” diye sordu ve Hyunjae’nin alnındaki kırışıklığı başparmağıyla düzeltti.

“Sorun etmiyor musun?”

“Tabii ki! İstediğiniz kadar oynayabilirsiniz. Ben 24 yaşındayım ama hâlâ oynamak istiyorum. Neden sizin oynamanızdan hoşlanmayayım?”

“İyi bir örnek değilsin. Sen kendin çocuksun.” Manse fırsatı görünce hemen atlamıştı—Sehun onun kocaman sırıttığını görmüştü.

“ _En azından_ ben senden uzunum.” Omega omuz silkerek söyledi ve ayağa kalktı. En büyüklerinin kaş çatışını kaçırmamıştı.

“Ee, kim ortada sıçan oynamak ister?”

**֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎**

“Yun, Pembe Panter izlemeden önce sütünü bitirmen gerekiyor yoksa izlemene izin vermem.” Sehun sertçe söyledi ve dudak büzen çocuğa baktı; elindeki bardağa iğrenerek bakıyordu.

“Ama sevmiyorum!” çocuk huysuzca sızlanınca dadı baştaki utangaçlığını sorguluyordu.

“Neden? İçinde çikolata var.”

“Ama içinde süt de var!” yorgunca iç çekerek Sehun şakaklarını okşadı ve yarısı dolu çikolatalı süt bardağına baktı. Çocuk son damlasını içine kadar vazgeçmeyecekti. Tadını sevmedikleri için sütü nadiren içtiklerini duyunca dadının kemikleri sinirden sızlamıştı.

Bunun bahanesi olamazdı! Çocuklar süt içmeliydiler. Başka nasıl boyları uzayıp kemikleri güçlenecekti?

“Hyunjae ve Manse kendilerininkini içtiler. Sen de içmelisin. Onlar gibi güçlü olmaz istemez misin?” Omega maknaeyi ikna etmeye çalışıyordu ve kardeşlerini işaret etmek için dönünce Jongin'in kapıdan onu eğlenerek izlediğini fark ettiğinde donup kaldı. Saat daha yediydi. İşvereni eve neden bu kadar erken gelmişti ki? Hafta sonuydu!

Çocuklar neye baktığını fark edince _‘Baba!’_ çığlıkları eşliğinde esmer adamın kucağını açarak eğildiği kapıya doğru koşturdular. Sehun kalbinin neden hızlandığını anlamıyordu ama Jongin'in üçüzleri sevgiye ve öpücüklere boğmasının kalp ısıtan görüntüsüne hapsolmuştu. İşvereninin olağanüstü bir gülümsemesi vardı, Omega farkına varmadan bunu düşünüyordu.

_Görünüşe göre bugün erken gidebileceğim…_

**֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎**

Erken gidemeyeceği ortaya çıkmıştı çünkü Jongin'in evden çalışması ve Sehun’un çocuklara bakması gerekmişti. Şu anda ise bol, gri tişört ve eşofman altı giyen esmer adam çocuklarıyla beraber koltukta oturmuş (Manse ve Yun solunda otururken Hyunjae sağında oturuyordu) Pembe Panter şovunun başlamasını bekliyordu. İşvereni ilk kez tamamen rahatlamış ve çocukların heyecanına kapılmış görünüyordu. Ara sıra ıslak saçlarını yüzlerine doğru savurarak onlara sataşıyordu ve üçüzler Sehun’un şakaklarını zonklatan çığlıklar atıyordu ancak o kadar da sorun etmiyordu.

Çocukları bu kadar canlı, heyecanlı ve mutlu gördüğü için mutluydu. Jongin'in varlığı onlara göz alıcı bir parlama veriyor gibiydi ve bunu izlemek kalbini ısıtıyordu. Onları videoya alabilmeyi dilerdi. Sabah sarılmaları bu kadar sevimli oluyorsa, onu da görmek isterdi. Akla sığmayacak sevimliliği bir hayal etsenize!

“Sehun! Gel yanıma otur. Şov başlıyor.” Hyunjae, omeganın tuhafça mutfağın kapısında dikildiğini görünce bağırdı. Başka zaman olsa Sehun memnuniyetle dediğini yapardı ama Jongin oradayken aşırı tuhaf kaçardı. Alfaya o kadar yakın olmayla nasıl başa çıkardı. Evet, aralarında Hyunjae olacaktı ama koltuk zaten üçüzlerle doluydu(o kadar büyük değildi) ve bu onu geriyordu. Kendini aptal gibi göstereceğine emindi.

Jongin ilk kez eve erken geliyordu ve Omega onun etrafında nasıl davranması gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Neredeyse tüm karşılaşmaları geceleri birbirlerine veda ettikleri zamandı—onunla bile nasıl başa çıktığını bilmiyordu.

“Sorun değil, siz izleyin. Ben akşam yemeğini hazırlayacağım.” Jongin, Manse’deki dikkatini ona verince tuhafça gülümseyerek söyledi.

“Ama zaten yemeği hazırladın.” Lanet olsun, şu çocuk her şeyi biliyordu.

“Ben—“ Sehun başka bir bahane bulacakken Hyunjae’nin koltuktan inip kendisine koşmasıyla durakladı. Uzun Omega çocuğun onu aptalca çekiştirmesine izin verdi ve esmer adamın yanında kıkırdadığını duyunca kendine geldi. (Hyunjae aralarındaydı, Sehun pek bir fark göremiyordu yine de.)

“Şimdi hepimiz izleyebiliriz.” Jongin'in yanındaki Yun hevesle konuştu ve dadı gerginliğine rağmen gülümsediğini hissetti.

**֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎**

Bu korkunç bir fikirdi. Sehun’un beklediğinden çok da farklı değildi ama yine de Jongin'in şova dikkatini vermişken kolunu rahatça koltuğun arkasına atmasını beklemiyordu. Hareketi abartılacak bir şey değildi (her zaman olduğu gibi çok tatlıydı) ancak omeganın alfanın teninden yayılan sıcaklığı ensesinde hissetmesi onu telaşlandırıyordu.

Tanrılar aşkına! Çok fazla kızarıyordu, şu anda bir domatese benzediğine emindi ve kalleş bedeninin gerilmesi de onu hiç mutlu etmiyordu. Alt tarafı bir koldu yahu! Sehun o anda yarı deli olduğuna kesinlikle emin olmuştu çünkü aklı durmadan vızıldıyordu ve kalbi dörtnala koşuyordu. Jongin'in duymasından bile korkuyordu. Bu en kötü senaryosuydu.

“Sehun?” dadının düşünceleri kendisine şaşkınca bakan Hyunjae tarafından bölündü.

“E-Efendim?” kekeledi. Ortanca üçüze bakarken çıkarabildiği tek ses olmuştu ve kaşları çatılmıştı.

“Neden bu kadar kırmızı görünüyorsun?” _Lanet olsun._ Solgun teni her şeyi ortaya sunuyordu. Spekülasyonları doğru çıkmıştı. Teni bir domatese benziyordu, Hyunjae bile görmüştü.

“Değilim!” panikle bağırdı ve çocuğu geriye yasladı, huzurla lanet olası pembe çizgi filme odaklanabileceklerdi. Hyunjae neden ona ilgi duymuştu bir anda? Televizyona bakarken konuşmak yasak değil miydi?

“Ama sen…” çocuk durakladı ve Sehun’un korkulu rüyasını gerçekleştirerek babasına döndü. “Baba, Sehun’un yüzü kırmızı, değil mi?” omeganın az önce dediklerini unutun, bu en kötü senaryoydu işte!

_Oh tanrım! Oh tanrım! Oh tanrım!_

Jongin (çizgi filme dalmıştı) oğluna baktı önce ve sonra gözlerini Sehun’un yüzüne çevirince Omega daha çok kızardı.

“Değil! Çizgi filmine baksana sen!” Dadı huysuzca karşı çıktı ve Hyunjae’ye dönerek gözlerini kıstı. Hâlâ kendisini izleyen yakışıklı alfayla göz teması kurmaktan bilerek kaçıyordu.

“Öylesin! Değil mi baba?” Hyunjae yeniden ısrar edince Sehun içten içe inildedi.

“Pembe Panter’e benziyor!” Yun aniden araya girdi ve heyecanla bağırınca omeganın telaşı arttı.

“Bu mümkün bile değil!” diye karşı çıktı ve kimse ağzını açamadan önce (dudaklarının yavaşça kıvrılmasına bakılırsa Jongin sonunda diyecek bir şey bulmuş gibiydi ) elinde sıkı sıkı tuttuğu telefonla koltuktan kalktı.

“Nereye gidiyorsun?” Manse yargılayıcı bakışıyla sordu.

“Aramayı cevaplamalıyım.”

“Telefonun çalmadı bile…” en büyük üçüz ifadesizce söyledi ve ona Sehun’un akıl sağlığının apaçık sorguladığını gösteren bir bakış attı.

“Sessizde—“ onu yalancı çıkarmak istercesine cümlesini tamamlayamadan telefonu aniden çalmaya başladı.

“Sessizdeydi, değil mi?” Jongin dadının utancından oldukça eğlendiğini belirterek en sonunda yorum yapmıştı. Sehun yüzündeki sırıtışı sökmek istiyordu.

“Şimdi sesini açtım…”

**֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎**

“Ne istiyorsun?” Sehun telefonu açar açmaz azarladı.

“Vay be, çok hoş karşıladın, sağ ol.” Baekhyun’un net sesi duyuldu ve dadı o anda hayatında ne gibi bir yanlış yaptığını sorguladı.

“Seni engellememe ramak kaldı, Byun. İyi bir nedenin olsa iyi olur.” Omega hâlâ yanaklarından süzülen utanç sıcaklığını hissedebiliyordu.

“Hey! Ben ne yaptım ya?” arkadaşı sızlandı.

“Varlığın yetiyor.”

“Ben de seni seviyorum, Sehun. Neyse, oraya geliyorum.” Alfa arkadaşı cevaplayınca dadı şaşkınca kaşlarını çattı.

“İşteyim Baekhyun. Evime gelemezsin.”

“Senin evine gelmiyorum. Jongin'in evine geliyorum.” Baekhyun, Sehun’a _aptal mısın_ diye sorgulayan bir tonla açıkladı.

“O zaman Jongin yerine neden beni arıyorsun?” Omega kaşlarını çatarak sordu.

“Jongin şu anda muhtemelen ofisindedir.”

“Hayır, evde.”

“Oh—“ Sehun bu tonu çok iyi biliyordu. Baekhyun’un ağzından çıkacakların iyi olmasının mümkünatı yoktu. “Onunla _eğleniyor_ musunuz Sehunnie~”

“Umarım Jongdae seni terk eder.”

“İkimiz de böyle bir şeyin olmayacağını biliyoruz.” Arkadaşı bilmişçesine karşılık verdi. “Neyse, boş ver. Çocukları başka bir gün görürüm. Sen alfanla tek takıl.”

“Yanımızda üç çocuk var, Baekhyun.” Sehun yorgunca iç çekti. Alfayla işi bitmişti. Üçüzler bugün resmen melek gibiydiler—ki dadı buna gerçekten minnettardı. Baekhyun’un gününü mahvetmesine ihtiyacı yoktu.

“Yani Jongin'le yalnız kalmak _istiyorsun_ —“

“Haydi bay!”

**֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎**

Şovun sonu olaysızca geçmişti çünkü içeriye dönmek yerine Sehun yemeği hazırlamak için mutfağa gitmişti. Kendi kendine hazırlanacak hali yoktu ve zamanı da gelmişti.

Aşırı bir şey yapmamıştı. Çocuklar sabah ondan kimchili kızarmış pilav istemişlerdi ve akşama yapacağını söylemişti. Şimdiyse beş kişilik kimchili kızarmış pilav hazırdı, hızlıca masayı kurdu. Jongin yarısındayken yanına gelmişti, açıkçası dikkatini dağıtmıştı ama Sehun bu sefer kendini aptalca göstermemişti.

“Güzel kokuyor.” Sehun arkasını dönünce masadaki yemeğe eğilmiş koklayan alfaya baktı.

“Teşekkürler…” mahcup bir gülümsemeyle karşılık verdi ve kirli bulaşıkları tezgâha koymak için arkasını döndü.

“Bu kadar iyi olduğuna göre yemek yapmayı seviyor olmalısın.” İşvereni yorum yaptı ve oturmak için sandalyeyi çekti. Omega yanlış duymadıysa esmer adam üçüzlerle ellerini yıkamalarını söylemişti, yani şu anda yalnızlardı. Nedense Baekhyun’un sözleri aklına düştü.

_Haylaz ya!_

Sehun yüzünü buruşturarak düşündü ve kendisi de masaya oturdu. “Daha çok yapmak _zorundaydım_ diyebiliriz. Başka seçeneğim yoktu.”

“Benim de başka seçeneğim yoktu.” Jongin sözlerini tekrarladı ve kıkırdayarak başını iki yana salladı. “Yine de mutfak konusunda berbatım.”

“Üçüzler yaptığınız her şeye bayılıyorlar.” Omega yorum yaptı, esmer adamla normal bir şekilde konuşabildiğine şaşırıyordu. Belki Jongin konuşmayı ilk başlatan olduğu içindi. Belki de öncekinden daha ulaşılabilir göründüğü içindi. Her ne ise, Sehun hoşlanmadığını diyemezdi.

“Bana karşı biasçılık yapıyorlar.” Alfa kıs kıs güldü.

“O zaman doğru bir şey yapıyorsunuzdur, değil mi?” dadının bunu söylerken aklında başka bir şey vardı ama Jongin ona şaşkınca bakınca şaşırıp utanmıştı.

“Y-Yani…” Sehun şaşkınca açıklayamadan önce üçüzler omeganın birazcık kıskandığı enerjik halleriyle koşarak mutfağa girdiler.

“Kimchi!” Hyunjae heyecanla bağırdı. Dadı tuhafça boğazını temizleyerek üçüzlere döndü.

“Evet. Size söz vermiştim ya?”

**֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎**

“Manse, sebzelerini de ye.” Sehun büyük olanın tabağındaki yeşillikleri seçip Jongin'inkine—o da nedense oğlunun yaptığının yanlış olduğunu düşünmüyordu—koyarken yakalayınca kızdı.

“Yiyemem.” Çocuk hemen cevapladı ve dadıyı kızdırmak istercesine gözlerine bakarak bir sebzeyi alıp Jongin'in tabağına koydu.

“Yiyebilirsin.” Omega karşılık verdi ve bir peçete alarak Yun’un yüzünü sildi, maknae yemek yerken her yerini batırmıştı resmen.

“Yiyemem.”

“Ben sana onları her gün yediriyorum.”

_“Zorla_ yediriyorsun.” Büyük olan kaş çatarak söyledi. Bu çocuk babası yanında olduğu için bu kadar cesurlaşmıştı.

“Bu resmen çocuk tacizi.”

Sehun ağzına attığı lokmayla boğulacaktı az daha. “Hiç de bile!” hemen karşı çıktı ve boğuk kahkahasını duyunca patronuna sertçe baktı. “Çocuğunun bu kelimeyi bilmesi gerekiyor mu?” acı bir şekilde homurdandı.

“Ben zekiyim. Senin aksine.” Jongin cevap veremeden Manse konuştu.

“Sadece kelimeyi biliyorsun. Anlamını bilmediğin çok açık.” Sehun itiraz ediyordu ve küçük canavarın tabağındaki sebzeleri işaret etti.

“Ye şunları.”

“Yemeyeceğim.”

“ _Zorla_ yediririm.”

“Yine de yemeyeceğim.”

“Nedenmiş? Yun ve Hyunjae kendilerinkini yiyorlar.” Dadı yorgunca söyledi.

“Onlar seviyor. Ben sevmiyorum.” Manse omuz silkti.

“İyi. Onlar ileride baban gibi yakışıklı olacaklar ama sen olmayacaksın.” Dadı anın heyecanına kapılarak ne dediğinin farkında değildi. Farkına vardığındaysa hemen eliyle ağzını kapattı.

“Babamın yakışıklı olduğunu mu düşünüyorsun?” Hyunjae yerinden heyecanla doğruldu, Sehun o an Jongin'in kendisine bakmamasını dilerdi. Omega aklından ne geçtiğini bilmiyordu ama patronunun bu kadar eğleniyormuş gibi göründüğüne bakılırsa bir fikri vardı.

“Hayır! U-Uzun dedim.” Kendini umutsuzca savunmaya çalışıyordu.

“Apaçık yakışıklı dedin.” Manse karşı çıktı ve kaş çatarak babasına döndü.

“Hayır, demedim.”

“Evet, dedin. Neden kızarıyorsun o zaman?”

_Solgun tenimi siksinler!_

“Daha uzun dedim, sus bakayım! Sebzelerini ye yoksa pazartesi günü Pembe Panter izleyemezsin.”

“Bunu yapamazsın.” Büyük olan ikiz anında itiraz etti.

“Yaparım.” Çocuğun verecek cevabı olmayınca Sehun’a sertçe baktı. Sonra yerinde doğrulup babasına döndü.

“Yalan söylüyor baba. Yalan söylemenin kötü olduğunu söylemiştin sen.”

_Ne yapıyorsun küçük canavar?_

“Yalan söylemek kötü bir şey. Yalan söylememelisin.” Jongin doğruladı ve oğluna tabağındaki sebzeleri yemesini işaret etti—sonunda be!

“O zaman o niye yalan söylüyor?” Manse masumca sordu (Sehun daha önce hiç böyle ikiyüzlü çocuk görmemişti) ve babası dediği için sebzelerini huysuzca yemeye başladı. İşvereni şunu az önce yapsa olmaz mıydı? Onu bir sürü utançtan kurtaracaktı.

“O da yalan söylememeli.” Esmer adam öylesine cevapladı ve Sehun’a sırıttı. “Çocuklarıma yalan söylemeyi öğretmemelisin, Sehun. Beni yakışıklı bulduğunu kabul et.” Sehun, Manse’nin onu utandırmayı sevme huyunu nereden aldığını görebiliyordu.

“Etmeyeceğim!” aceleyle karşı çıktı ve devam edecekken Jongin'in telefonu çaldı. Omega çenesini kapattı ve Manse’ye doğru dönüp sertçe baktı ancak çocuk onu şaşırtarak ukalaca davranmak yerine somurtarak yemeğine bakıyordu.

Omega, Jongin'in telefonu cevaplamasını ve çok geçmeden sandalyesinden kalkıp üst kattaki ofisine gitmesini sessizce izledi. Değişim anidendi ama Sehun’un gözünden kaçamayacak kadar belliydi. Üçüzlerin aniden sessizleşip morallerinin bozulması kalbini sıkıştırmıştı.

Bunu daha önce nasıl fark etmemişti? Hafta boyunca barut gibi gezmişlerdi ama babaları eve erken gelince heyecanlanıp canlanmışlardı. Onları geçen hafta hiç bu kadar mutlu görmemişti. Babaları şu anda yeniden işiyle meşgul olduğu için suratları asılmıştı. Jongin'i _özlüyorlardı._ Ne kadar çok anlayışlı olmaya çalışsalar da babalarının işe gitmek için kendilerini bırakmasından nefret ediyorlardı.

Sehun nasıl hissettiklerini anlıyordu. Kendisi de deneyimlemişti. Annesi bir doktordu ve acilde çalışıyordu, nadirden evde olurdu. Çocukken bile uzak olması gerektiğini anlıyordu. Annesinin işi onu çağırıyordu; annesi onu sevmiyor değildi ama o işe giderken hissettiği üzüntü ve burukluk geçmezdi.

Tek bir aktif ebeveyne sahip olmak yeterince zordu ama çocuklarının hayatlarındaki yoklukları bazen ezici olabiliyordu.

**֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎**

Jongin gittikten sonra akşam yemeği gergin geçmişti. Sehun çocuklara üzülüp neşelendirmeye çalışmıştı ama çabaları yararsız kalmıştı. Üçüzler babalarının yemeğini bitirmediğine çok üzülmüşlerdi. Dadı bile biraz endişelenmişti. Jongin bunu sık sık yapıyorsa, bünyesinin zayıflayıp hasta düşmesi çok sürmezdi. Omega neden bu kadar endişelendiğini anlamıyordu.

Nedense bu yeni farkındalığı onu çocuklara karşı daha korumacı yapmıştı. İşvereninin meşgul ve birçok sorumluluğu olduğunu anlıyordu. Gerçekten anlıyordu ama aynı zamanda alfanın çocuklarına yeterince zaman ayırmamasını adil bulmuyordu. Onların babalarına ihtiyaçları vardı; özellikle de eğlenebilecekleri bir ebeveynleri daha yokken. Belki de bunu ilk elden deneyimlediği içindi ama Sehun bu çocukları yeniden mutlu etmeye kararlıydı. Güvenebilecekleri insan rolünü oynamaya kararlıydı. Mutlu olmayı ve şımarmayı hak ediyorlardı. _Tanrım!_ Bu sevimlilikleriyle lanet dünyanın ilgisini hak ediyorlardı. Üçüzlere karşı dörtnala koşan sevgisi dehşetengizdi ama görmezden gelmiyordu. Öyle yaparsa çocuklara haksızlık olurdu.

“Oh, gitmemişsin.” Jongin'in ani konuşması dadıyı düşüncelerinden ayırdı.

“Şey, evet, çocuklar yeni yattılar.” Düşüncelerinde hâlâ kayıp hissederek cevapladı.

“Neredeyse gece yarısı olmuş.” Esmer adam kaşlarını çattı. “Neden bu kadar geç yattılar?”

Sehun, Jongin'e çocuklarıyla daha çok vakit geçirmesini söylemeyi düşündü ancak onun üzerine vazife olmadığını anlayınca vazgeçti.

“Ben… E-Eğlenceli bir şeyler yapmak istediler, ben de boyama yapmayı önerdim. Zamanı fark etmemişiz.”

“Eğlenceli olmalı.” Jongin gülümseyerek söyledi ve kendine bir bardak su doldurup koltuğa oturdu. Sehun ne kadar yorgun olduğunu fark etmeden edemedi.

“Öyleydi. Çocuklarınız gerçekten eğlenceliler.” Omega kıkırdayarak cevapladı ve masaya bıraktığı kâğıtları toplamak için kalktı.

“Bunlar nedir?” esmer adam kaşlarını çatarak sordu ve Sehun ona doğru uzatınca tereddütle aldı.

“Çocukların yaptığı resimler.” Omuz silkerek cevapladı ve çantasını almak için hareketlendi. Yeterince geç olmuştu saat. Artık gitmesi gerekiyordu.

“Aşağıya indiğinizde size vereceğimi söylediğimde sizin için isimlerini yazdılar.” diye açıkladı ve cevap alamayınca Jongin'e döndü. Alfanın çocuklarını çok sevdiği belliydi. Sehun her bir resmi dikkatle, en güzel şeylermiş gibi incelerken yüzündeki sevgiyi açıkça görebiliyordu. Bir babanın onların hak ettiği gibi sık sık dile getiremediği, çocuklarına karşı sevgisi bu kadar olabilir, diye üzgünce farkına vardı dadı.

“Belki…” Sehun tereddütle konuşuyordu. “Sabah onları övebilirsiniz. Bence—yani, gerçekten sevinirler.” Kendini durduramamıştı. İşvereni başta şaşırmış gibiydi ama sonra dudaklarına müteşekkir bir gülümseme yerleşti.

“Teşekkürler. Söyleyeceğim. Eminim sevineceklerdir.” Başarılı hisseden Sehun kendisinin de gülümsediğini hissetti.

**֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎**

İşinin ikinci haftası ilkine göre biraz daha iyiydi. Sehun çocuklarla vakit geçirmeyi dört gözle beklediği için ya da çocuklar onu daha çok kabullendikleri için olabilirdi. Şaka yapmıyordu. O cumartesi akşamı aralarında bir şeyi değiştirmişti; Omega çocuklara karşı bu kadar korumacı ve sevgi dolu hissetmemesi gerektiğini biliyordu. Onlara bu kadar çok bağlanmamalıydı. Babaları konusunda endişelenmemeliydi—bu da en kötü olandı.

Sadece o değildi. Üçüzler de ona çabucak bağlanmaya başlamıştı. Onun etrafındayken daha açık olmalarından görebiliyordu. Tedbirli olmak yerine öncekinden daha canlı olduklarını görebiliyordu. İstedikleri zaman güvenebilecekleri kişiye dönüşmeye bir adım daha yakın olduğunu hissediyordu Sehun.

Hatta Hyunjae dayanamayacağı kadar sevimli davranınca Sehun’un kendisini öpücüklere boğmasına bile izin vermişti. Yun ona biraz daha açılmaya başlamıştı (onu da Hyunjae gibi öpmesini istemişti); bu büyük bir gelişmeydi ve Sehun onun kardeşlerinde istemek yerine kendisinden istemeye başlamasını çok takdir ediyordu. Manse hâlâ hazır cevap davranıyordu, _–bebek gibi davranılmayacak kadar iyiyim—_ mantığında yavaşça açılıyordu. Hâlâ Sehun’la elinden geldiğince tartışıyordu ama dadı ne zaman ağzını silse ya da ona yemek yedirmeye kalksa onu durdurmuyordu. Aynı zamanda Omega ne zaman saçlarını karıştırsa ya da yanağından, alnından öpse (dayanamıyordu ki) kaşlarını çatmaya evirilmişti. Sehun bunun da büyük bir başarı olduğunu düşünüyordu.

Ayrıca Jongin'e yakınlaşmayı da başarmıştı. Çocuklar uyuduğunda ve patronu eve yorgun geldiğindeki küçük konuşmalarının çoğuna (son zamanlarda gittikçe daha da uzuyorlardı) bağlıyordu.

Ama tabii ki bunların hepsi öylece gerçekleşmemişti. Sehun çok çabalamıştı. Kafasına takmıyordu. Pazartesi günü, tek günlük tatilinden sonra, çocukları okuldan sonra parka götürmüştü. (Ne gerekirse gereksin bu çocukları mutlu etmeye karar vermişti çünkü çocuklar her zaman mutlu olmalıydılar.) Neredeyse tüm gün boyunca farklı oyunlar oynayarak vakit geçirmişlerdi ve çocuklar yorulunca dönmüşlerdi. Gerçekten yorulduğu için dönmelerine sevinse de ışık saçan yüzleriyle kutsanmıştı Omega. Belki de düşündüğü kadar sağlıklı değildi ya da yaşlanıyordu. İki olasılıktan da hoşlanmamıştı.

Parktaki gezilerinin sonuna doğru Hyunjae düşerek dizini yüzdürmüştü ama Sehun’u rahatlatarak ağlamamıştı (o gece olanları anlattığında sakin kalmaya çalışmasına rağmen Jongin çocuğu yaralandığı için çok korkmuştu) ve ona utangaç bir gülümseme sunmuştu. Kendisi de gülümseyerek yarayı sardı Omega.

_“Neden Pororo yara bandı kullanıyorsun?” Manse kaş çatarak sordu._

_“Yanımda tek bu var.” Hyunjae’yi ayağa kaldıran Sehun dalgınca cevapladı._

_“Neden yanında Pororo yara bandı var?” En büyük üçüz onu açıkça yargılıyordu._

_“Çok soru soruyorsun çocuk.”_

_“Bana çocuk deme!”_

Manse’nin kendisine çocuk denilmesinden nefret ettiğini keşfetmişti. Sehun bunu öğrendiğine(yanlışlıkla da olsa) gerçekten minnettardı çünkü artık en büyükleri onu ne zaman utandırmaya çalışsa onun da elinde saldıracak kozu oluşmuştu.

Asıl konuya dönersek, ondan sonra yakındaki bir restoranda sağlıklı bir öğle yemeği yediler (Sehun, Jongin'in onları pahalı yerlere götürdüğünün bilincindeydi ama çocukların eğlendiğini görünce endişelerini kenara attı ve kendisi de eğlendi) ve gezilerini geçen seferki dondurmacıda bitirdiler.

Bu sefer üçü kendi başlarına yiyeceklerini söyleyince dadı kendi dondurmasını yemek yerine zamanının yarısını yüzlerini temizleyerek geçirdi. Şikâyetçi değildi yine de; özellikle de bir Omega yanlarına gelip çocuklarının çok güzel olduğunu söylemişti. Omegayı düzeltmedi çünkü o anda ebeveynleri gibi hissetmişti. Üçüzlerin de kafaya takmadığı görülüyordu, kıza utangaçça gülümseyerek dondurmalarına devam etmişlerdi. Sehun’un tüm benliği çocuklara karşı sevgiyle dolarken cıvıldadı. Tuhaf bir şekilde onlarla gurur duyuyordu ve _neden_ gurur duyduğunu sorgulamamaya karar verdi.

Saat beşe gelirken eve vardılar ve çocuklar hemen banyoya koştular. Sehun’u şaşırtarak Hyunjae onu da odalarına çekiştirdi ve boş Pazar günlerinde babalarının yaptığı gibi onlarla duş almasını istedi. Sehun alfanın çocukları önünde çıplak bir Jongin'i düşünmemeye çalıştı. Nedense Manse ve Yun da buna karşı çıkmadılar, hatta ısrar bile ettiler.

İki arada bir derede kalan Sehun çocuklar inatlaşınca düşüncelerini susturdu. İç çekerek tereddütle kabullendi çünkü mutlu günlerini mahvetmek istememişti.

_“Bakmayın!” Sehun utanarak mırıldandı. Üçüzlerin kıyafetlerini çıkarıp dadının sıcak su ve baloncuklarla doldurduğu kocaman küvete girmelerini izlerken gerçekten şaşırmıştı._

_“Neden?” Yun masumca sordu. “Babam bize bakmayın demez hiç.”_

Bununla beraber beş dakikalık tartışmaları başlamıştı. Tabii ki sonunda kaybeden o olmuştu (sırf onu kızdırmak için işi zorlaştırdıklarını düşünmeye başlamıştı) o yüzden komik bir şekilde kendi bedeninden utanarak kıyafetlerini çıkarmıştı; Manse _özel yerlerinin_ babasına göre küçük olduğunu söyleyince utancı daha da artmıştı. Bu bilgiyi öğrenmesine _gerek yoktu._ Sehun bir gün bu çocuğun poposunu pataklayacaktı. O kadar küçük bile değildi. Boyu ortalamaydı. Ayrıca o bir omegaydı ama bunları çocuklara açıklayamıyordu, bu yüzden utançtan kızarmakla kalmıştı sadece.

Çocuklara birisinin özel bölgelerine yorum yapmamalarını ve babalarının özel bölgelerinin büyük olduğunu kimseye anlatmamaları gerektiğini söylemişti. Omega hayatında hiç bu kadar tuhaf hissetmemişti. Neyse ki üçüzler fısıltıyla özür dilemişler ve bir daha bu konudan bahsetmeyeceklerini söylemişlerdi. Ondan sonra banyoları günün geri kalanından daha çok eğlenceli geçmişti. Giyinmeyi bitirdiklerinde Sehun kendini sersem gibi hissediyordu.

Çocuklar şekerleme yapmak için hemen yataklarına koştular, Sehun da bu sırada tezine çalıştı. Günün kalanı sakince geçmişti ve Omega gece onları uyutmaya çalışırken kendini Hyunjae’nin yatağında (çocuk göğsüne sokulmuştu) uyurken bulmuştu. Çok rahat ve sıcak bir uyku çekiyordu ki maalesef bölünmüştü.

“Sehun.” Adının seslenildiğini duydu ve sersemleyerek uykulu gözlerini açmaya çalıştı; üzerine eğilmiş Jongin'le karşılaştı. Birkaç saniye şaşkınca baktı (nerede uyuyordu ve onu kim uyandırıyordu) ama sonra onu uyandıran kişinin Kim Jongin'den başkası olmadığını ve şu anda oğluna sarıldığını fark etti. Dikkatle Hyunjae’yi (sıcaklığını hemen özlemişti) bıraktı ve Jongin geri çekilince doğruldu.

“Affedersiniz, çok yorulmuştum, uyuyakalmıştım.” Hâlâ sersem hissederek açıkladı.

“Sorun değil.” İşvereni özrünü geçiştirdi. “Seni çok sevmişe benziyorlar. Hyunjae başkasına sarılmazdı.” Bir süre izledikten sonra uzanarak oğlunun üstünü örttü. Sehun aniden gelen yakınlıkla nefesini tuttu, Jongin'in yoğun kokusu istemsizce duyularını köreltiyordu. Alfa aklından neler geçtiğini biliyor gibiydi çünkü aniden yüzünü ona doğru çevirmişti.

_Oh tanrım…_

_Bu çok yakın oldu._

_Kirpiklerini bile sayabiliyorum._

Omega paniklediğini ve bakışlarının Jongin'inkilerle buluştuğunu fark etti. Neden ne zaman gözleri birbirini bulsa Sehun ruhunun çırılçıplak kaldığını hissediyordu? Esmer adamın üzerindeki etkisi böyle bir şeydi ve dadı hissetmemesi gerekirken böyle hissettiği için kendinden nefret ediyordu. İşverenine herhangi bir his beslememeliydi (özellikle de aptal bir platoniklik) çünkü esmer adam zaten yoğundu. Sehun onun programında kendisine yer olmadığını biliyordu.

“Bence gidebilirsin. Saat geç olmuş. Ya da gerçekten çok yorgunsan misafir odasında kalabilirsin.” Jongin yoğun bir sessizlikten sonra konuştu ve doğrularak boğazını temizledi.

“Y-Yok, eve giderim.”

“Emin misin?”

“Evet. Yarın üniversiteye gitmem lazım, gitsem daha iyi olur.”

**֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎**

Salı günü çocuklarla kek yapmaya karar vermişti—ki onun açısından gerçekten iyi bir seçim olmuştu çünkü üçüzler her anından zevk almışlardı. Çarşamba günü aynı şekilde geçti ancak Sehun arka bahçede oynasınlar diye köpeği Vivi’yi getirdiği için çocukların daha çok eğlendiğini düşünüyordu. Üçüzler görür görmez oğluna âşık oldukları için gururluydu. Güzel bir gündü—ta ki Jongin gece eve gelip Manse’nin onlarla duş aldığını kendisine anlattığını söyleyene kadar.

_“Evet, çok ısrar ettiler ve onları üzmek istemedim. O yüzden onlara katıldım. Umarım sizin için sorun olmaz.” Sehun gergince açıklama yapınca patronu kıkırdayarak başını iki yana salladı. Tuhaf bir nedenden dolayı Jongin farklı görünüyordu._

_“Hayır, sorun değil. Hyunjae seni benimle karşılaştırmış… Biliyorsun biraz—“_

_“Aman tanrım! Söyledi mi?”_

_“Evet, söyledi. Sana söyledikleri için… Özür dilemek istedim.”_

_“H-Hayır, hiç gerek yok. Bir daha konuşmayalım.” Jongin kabul etmeye dünden hazırdı._

Sehun o çocuğu tuvalete atıp üzerine sifonu çekecekti. Bu konudan kimseye bahsetmeyeceklerine söz vermişlerdi, gerçi babaları kimse değildi ama olsun.

Bugün perşembeydi ve şu anda içerideki havuzda oynuyorlardı. Sehun evde bir havuz olduğunu bilmiyordu. Evi gezmemişti hiç o yüzden şu anda bir sonraki sefere keşfetmeyi düşünüyordu.

Yun tüm utangaçlığıyla bunu yapmayı önermişti ve endişe delisi Sehun anında yüzme bilip bilmediklerini sorgulayınca Manse çok gücenmişti.

_“Beni ne sanıyorsun?” en büyük üçüz onu yargılıyordu._

_“Dört yaşında bir çocuk.”_

_“Bana öyle demesinden nefret ediyorum.” Manse, Yun ve Sehun’la beraber gülen Hyunjae’ye sızlanıyordu._

Şu anda havuzda oynuyorlardı. Yun, Sehun’un takımındayken Hyunjae ve Manse bir takımdaydılar. Dadı bilerek Yun’u kanatları altına almıştı çünkü diğer ikisi oynarken aşırı heyecanlanabiliyorlar ve bunun sonucunda utangaç üçüzü bastırıyorlardı. O yüzden Hyunjae’nin yüzünün asılmasına rağmen Yun’a oynamak için düzgün bir şans vererek Omega onu takımına seçmişti.

“Neden onlar kazanıyorlar?” Manse, Sehun ve Yun’a karşı kaybettikleri n’inci oyundan sonra sızlandı.

“Çünkü ben dört yaşında değilim.” Sehun alay etti, büyük olanın yerinde tepinmesini ve Hyunjae’ye bu raundu kazanacaklarını söylemesini eğlenerek izledi. Ortanca üçüz kaybetmelerine rağmen eğleniyordu. Yanındaki Yun ise ayrıca parlıyordu ki omeganın kalbini eritiyordu.

“Bu raundu biz kazanacağız.” Çocuk kararlı bir şekilde söyledi ve Sehun bu sefer kazanmasına izin vermeye karar verdi, yoksa minik bedeni şu anda yaşadığı hüsrandan dolayı patlayabilirdi.

“Sakar, aptal, bakılmayacak kadar sıkıcı olabilirim ama senden büyüğüm ve bunu değiştiremezsin.” Yine de onunla biraz daha alay etmekten zarar gelmeyeceğini düşünüyordu.

“Bu benim hatam değil!” Yun ve Hyunjae kardeşlerinin yüzündeki alıngan ifadeyi görünce kahkahaya boğuldular. Sehun bu görüntüyü ayrıca hayran olunası buluyordu.

“Kimin hatası o zaman?” çocuğa sordu.

“Babamın!”

“Nasıl benim hatam oluyor?” Derin bir ses havuzun girişinden duyuldu ve dördünü de korkuttu. Manse ilk toparlanan olmuştu, heyecanla babasına bağırdı ve hızlıca havuzun kenarına doğru yüzdü. Sehun üçüne de zorla kolluk takmıştı. Derin suda yüzebildiklerine hâlâ inanamıyordu. ‘Eşeğini sağlam kazığa bağlamayı’ tercih ederdi her zaman.

Yun ve Hyunjae de babaları için onu terk ettiler ama dadı umursamıyordu pek. Jongin'in eğilerek çocukların ıslak saçlarını okşamasını ve ıslatmalarına aldırmadan heyecanla koluna asılmalarına izin vermesini yüzündeki sevgi dolu gülümsemeyle izliyordu.

“Nasıl benim hatam oluyormuş ha?” çocuklara yeterince ilgisini verdikten sonra sorguladı. Sehun onların küçük dünyasının parçası olmak istiyordu. Alfanın kolunun ona dolanmasının gerçekten hoş olacağına ve çocuklarla beraber güzel bir aile—

_Tanrım, Oh Sehun, kendine gel hemen!_

“Beni daha önce doğurabilirdin!” Sehun bunu duyunca tükürüğünün boğazına kaçtığını hissetti.

“O işler öyle yürümüyor Manse.” Jongin sakince cevapladı, omegadan daha soğukkanlı görünüyordu.

“Ayrıca, seni doğuran ben değildim.” Bu kısım nedense Sehun’a tuhaf hissettirmişti çünkü esmer adam bir kaşını kaldırarak direkt ona bakıyordu. Dadı aldığı tepkiden dolayı anında utanmıştı.

_Neden kendimi aptal gibi gösteriyorum ya?_

“Ama baba, Sehun’dan uzun olmak istiyorum, böylece benimle alay edemeyecek.” Sehun, Manse’nin asıl her zaman kendisiyle alay ettiğini söyleyerek karşı çıkmak istedi ama onunla daha çok alay etmeye karar vermişti.

“Sebzelerini yeseydin sen de uzun olabilirdin.”

“Ama ben sebzelerimi yiyorum. Neden hâlâ kısayım?” Hyunjae araya girince kardeşini daha çok kızdırdı.

“O sadece senin kumpasın!” en büyük üçüz hararetle kızınca dadı şaşırmıştı.

“O kelimeyi ve anlamını nasıl öğrendin?” inanamayarak sordu ve Jongin'e döndü; o da önündeki sahneyi eğlenerek izliyordu. Nedense Sehun esmer adamın bu kadar eğlenmesinin hoş bir his olmadığını hissediyordu.

“Çocuklarını doğru okula gönderdiğinden emin misin?” diye sordu Omega ve konuşunca Yun’a döndü.

“Kumpas!” çocuk heyecanla bağırınca Sehun kıkırdadı.

“Hayır, sadece Manse. Ben bu çocuktan şüpheleniyorum.”

“Ben sadece çok zekiyim.”

“Sen çocuksun.”

“Baba! Bana öyle demesinden nefret ediyorum.” Manse hemen babasına şikâyet etti onu ve gömleğini çekiştirdi. “Bize başka bir dadı bul.”

“Hey!” Sehun sebepsizce kırılarak karşı çıktı. “İyi! Git kendine başka bir dadı bul o zaman. Ben gidiyorum.” Huysuzca söylendi ve havuzdan çıktı.

“Şaka yapıyordum!” Manse aceleyle bağırdı. (dadıyı memnun edecek kadar korkmuş görünüyordu. Onu seviyorlardı yani, değil mi?) Omega sırıtarak arkasını döndü. Ancak sırıtışı Jongin'in bakışlarının bedenini baştan aşağıya süzdüğünü—ki sadece baksır giydiğini hatırlamıştı(o gün yüzmeyi planlamamıştı)—fark edince hemen kayboldu ve yerini gergin, utangaç bir gülümsemeye bıraktı. Açık bir şekilde gözleri güney bölgesine takılmıştı.

“Sehun! Yine Pembe Panter’e benziyorsun.” Yun heyecanla bağırınca Jongin bakışlarını üzerinden çekti.

_Artık şu yer yarılıp beni içine alabilir mi?_

“Pekâlâ, o biraz—“ Manse konuşmaya başlayınca Omega aceleyle sözünü kesti.

“B-Bu konuşmayı hiçbirinizle yapmıyorum!” ayağını yere vurdu ve masadaki havluya uzanarak üzerine sardı.

“Bu iş sözleşmemde yoktu.” Alçak sesle homurdandı, duymasınlar diyeydi ama Jongin yine de duymuştu.

“Emin misin?” patronu ukalaca sırıtınca Sehun o sırıtışı tokatlamak istedi.

“Çok.”

“Ben öyle sanmıyorum. Henüz iş tanımını tamamen okumamışsın.” Açıkça dadının hâlâ sözleşmeyi okumadığını ima ediyordu ama Jongin'in bunu bilmesine gerek yoktu. Gözlerini kısarak kapıya doğru gitti ve alçak sesle _‘her neyse’_ diye mırıldanarak arkasından kapattı.

**֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎**

Sehun havuza döndüğünce üçüzlerin hâlâ Jongin'le oynadıklarını gördü—bu sefer neyse ki giyinikti. Esmer adam havuzun kenarında oturuyordu, pantolon paçalarını sıvayarak ayaklarını suya sokmuştu ve onu fark etmeyecek kadar çocuklarına dalmıştı.

Dadı buraya sudan çıkıp ödevlerini yapmalarını söylemeye gelmişti ama önündeki görüntü o kadar tatlıydı ki yapamadı. Üçüzlerin kendi başlarına bir saat daha geçirmesine karar vererek havuzdan yeniden çıktı; hiç fark edilmemişti. Sehun göğsünde bir sızıyla bir gün hayatlarından da aynı şekilde çıkacağını fark etti ve bu farkındalık canını yaktı.

**֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎**

Mutlu olduğunuzda zamanın dörtnala ilerlediği doğruydu. Sehun bir gün, işinde bir hafta, sonra iki, üç ve sonunda dört hafta geçtiğini, bir ay olduğunu fark etmişti; ay sonu geliyordu. Bir an önce işi düşündüğünde ne kadar komik olduğunu fark ediyordu; çocukların ondan nefret ettiklerini ve kovmak için ellerinden geleni yaptıklarını düşünmüştü ama şimdi severek yapıyordu. Çocuklarla ve sonunda –geçen iki haftada nadiren de olsa gördüğü—Jongin'le geçireceği günü dört gözle bekliyordu.

Bir aydan daha kısa süre önce çocukların sevimli olduğunu düşünmüş, sonra onlara alışmış ve en sonunda bağlanmıştı. Şimdiyse onlara resmen tapıyordu; onları seviyordu. Onları önemsiyordu belki de, babalarını da birazcık önemsiyordu duyguları onu rahatlatsa da çocuklarla geçirdiği kısa zaman onu korkutuyordu—onlardan ayrılma düşüncesi onu korkutuyordu.

Baekhyun haklıydı. Bu çocuklara hayatında ihtiyacı vardı. Özellikle annesinin ölümünden sonra, hayatında hiç bu kadar canlı, taptaze ve neşeli hissetmemişti. Arkadaşları haklıydı. Çakılmıştı ve üçüzlerden gördüğü rahatlamayı aniden kaybederse yine çakılacağını biliyordu. Onu oyalıyorlardı. O kadar saf ve masumdular ki dünyanın onun gibi yalnız bir Omega için ne kadar zalim bir yer olduğunu unutturuyorlardı. Bu karanlık dünyayı aydınlatıyorlardı, daha parlak bir yer haline getiriyorlardı. Sehun hepsini kaybetmekten korkuyordu.

Sonra baş alfaya karşı olan duyguları ve endişesi problemi vardı. Kendisini dayanamayacağı bir acıya soktuğunu biliyordu. Jongin'in hayatında bir yeri olmadığını biliyordu. Adam ona bakamayacak kadar meşguldü. Başka bir şey olmasını nasıl beklerdi? Jongin boş olsa bile, Sehun’dan hoşlanacağını kim demişti? Onunla herhangi bir ilişki kurmak istediğini kim demişti? Belki de sadece üçüzlere odaklanmak istiyordu. Son dört yıldır bekârdı sonuçta. Ya zaten görüştüğü birisi varsa? Sehun kendisini kontrol etmek ve durdurmak zorunda olduğunu biliyordu ama zaten ne zaman hayatında bir şeyi başarmıştı ki? Son derece duygusal birisiydi; mantıktan çok duyguları ve tutkusu tarafından yönetiliyordu.

Ana konuya dönersek son iki hafta üçüzlere ve babasına olan bağlılığını artırmıştı; Alfa başladıkları yeni projeyle çok meşgul olduğu için Omega, Jongin'in etrafında çok fazla bulunma şansı bulamamıştı. Jongdae ona projenin çok önemli olduğunu söylemişti—ki bu da Sehun’un son iki haftadır esmer adamı neden görmediğini açıklıyordu. Onu Cuma ya da Cumartesi günü de görmemişti. Tabii ki çocuklar bundan hiç mutlu değillerdi ama onu şaşırtarak bir şey dememişlerdi. Birbirlerini çok iyi anlamadıklarını fark etmesine rağmen Sehun çocukları da babalarını da anlıyordu. Çocukların içlerine attıkları bir sürü şikâyetleri vardı ve Jongin'in verecek çok sevgisi vardı—ikisi de dile getirmeyi başaramıyorlardı.

Jongin'in yokluğunu bir kenara bırakırsak, ayın geri kalanı oldukça eğlenceli geçmişti. Üçüzler tam bir melektiler ve Sehun zaman zaman bir çocuk olmayı seviyordu. Duygularını serbest bırakıyordu; onlarla bir gün geçirmek üniversitenin ve hatta hayatın stresini alıp götürüyordu. Ayrıca Minseok ve Junmyeon’la da tanışmıştı. Üçüncü haftanın cumasında Baekhyun ve Jongdae’yle beraber ziyarete gelmişlerdi. Jongin de orada olsaydı Kim’ler için güzel bir aile toplantısı olurdu. Sehun patronunun yerini doldurduğu için tuhaf hissediyordu ama gerçekten eğlenceli geçtiği için de memnundu. Yine de bir kısmı Jongin'in bunu yaşamasını isterdi. Alfanın da eğleneceğine emindi; özellikle üçüzlerin büyükbabaları da gelmişti.

Sehun o akşam sürekli utançtan, Baekhyun sayesinde, kızardığını hâlâ hatırlıyordu. Düşük çeneli Alfa herkesin önünde Sehun ve Jongin'in birlikte güzel göründüklerini ve baş alfanın tam onun tipinde olduğunu söylemişti. Şaka olmasına rağmen (en azından Omega, arkadaşının şaka yaptığını düşünüyordu) herkes oldukça ciddiye almıştı ve Sehun’u korkutarak konuyu iyice açmışlardı. En korkutucu kısım ise çocukların da yanlarında olmasıydı ve Hyunjae dadılarının her zaman yanlarında olma fikrine bayılmıştı. Hafta sonu ve geceleri yanlarında olsa da onları bırakıp gitmesinden hoşlanmıyordu. Sürekli öpücükler alabileceği ve omegaya her gece sarılabileceği fikrine âşık olmuştu. Sehun hevesini takdir ediyordu ama ortanca üçüzün babasının önünde çenesini açmamasını diliyordu sadece.

Menfur Baekhyun orada durmamış, onu delirtmek için çocuklara Sehun ve Jongin beraber olurlarsa sadece onları deli gibi seven ve her zaman oyunlar iki babalarının olmayacağını, üçüzlere bağlanabilecek yeni bir kardeşleri olabileceğini söyleyerek ateşi körüklemişti—Tanrı Sehun’un ruhuna merhamet etsin! Çocukların zihinlerinin çoktan çalışmaya başladığını duyabiliyordu.

Omega domates gibi kızarmıştı (odadaki yetişkinler buna bayılmıştı) ve kekeleyerek arkadaşının suratına yastığı fırlatmıştı. Jongin'in ailesi burada olmasaydı alfayı evden atacaktı, misafirperverlik de bir yere kadardı! Anne Kim ona torunlarına iyi geldiğini söylemişti o yüzden onun bu görüşünü değiştirmeye niyeti yoktu.

Bunlar bir hafta önce gerçekleşmişti ve Sehun çocukların konuşmayı unutmuş olmasını umutsuzca diliyordu çünkü Jongin sonunda projesini bitirmişti ve başarısını kutlamıştı. (Sehun ertesi gün çikolatalı pastadan yemişti.) Muhtemelen her an eve gelebilirdi. Sabah akşam yemeğine geleceğini söyleyerek erken çıkmıştı o yüzden Omega onun sözünü tutacağını düşünüyordu çünkü üçüzler beraber yemek yemek için aşırı heyecanlıydılar. Sehun üçüzlerin bir şey peşinde olduklarından şüpheleniyordu ama emin olamıyordu.

_İçimde kötü bir his var._

Dadıyı düşüncelerinden ayıran üçüzlerin oturma odasından gelen heyecanlı çığlıklarıydı.

_Jongin eve gelmiş görünüyor._

**֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎**

Üçüzler son derece mutlu oldukları için akşam yemeği canlı geçiyordu çünkü (1) babalarının ilgisi üzerlerindeydi ve (2) bir buçuk hafta önce yaptığı, âşık oldukları spagettiyi yiyorlardı. Jongin de sürekli konuşuyordu, çalıştığı projenin başarılı olmasından dolayıydı muhtemelen.

Sehun küçük bir gülümsemeyle sessizce aileyi izliyordu; Jongin dikkatle dinlerken onlar heyecanla yaşadıklarını anlatırken kirlettikleri için ara sıra üçüzlerin ağızlarını peçeteyle siliyordu. Alfa dikkatini aniden ona çevirince yerinde sıçramıştı dadı olan. Omega gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve kızardı çünkü adama bakmaya o kadar dalmıştı ki ne dediğini duymamıştı bile. Tuhafça boğazını temizledi.

“Şey… Affedersin, tekrar edebilir misin?” Jongin eğlenerek bir kaşını kaldırdı ve Manse’ye döndü.

“Dedim ki çocuklarımı parmağında oynatıyorsun.” Esmer adam tekrarladı ve büyük oğlunun saçlarını karıştırdı. “Bunun bile.”

“Hiç de bile! O tam bir sakar ve bana çocuk gibi davranıyor!” Manse hemen kaşlarını çatarak itiraz ettiğinde Sehun gözlerini kıstı. Çocuğa minnettardı çünkü etkilense bile ne diyeceğini bilememişti.

“Sen çocuksun. Sana nasıl davranacağım?”

“Babama davrandığın gibi.” Büyük olan cevaplayınca Omega hıhladı.

“Sebzelerini yeve baban gibi uzun ol, o zaman sana onun gibi davranacağım.” Omuz silkerek cevapladı ve tişörtünü çekiştiren Yun’a gülümsedi. Sehun maknaenin dudaklarının üstündeki kırmızı bıyığı görünce gülmeye başladı ve peçeteyle ağzını sildi.

“Baba! Bir şey yapsana.” Manse sızlanırken Jongin kıkırdıyordu.

“Sehun haklı. Sebzeleriniye ve uza.” Alfa ona katılmıştı ve gönlünü almak için oğlunun yüzündeki saçları eliyle ittirdi. İşe yaramış gibiydi çünkü cesur olan üçüz dudak büzerek yerine çöktü. Sehun gülümsemekten kendini alamıyordu.

“Ama ben ciddiyim.” İşvereni oğlunun olay çıkarmayacağını anlayınca devam etti. “Annem bile sana bayılmış. Jongdae hyung arkadaşı olduğun için seni seviyordu zaten ama Minseok hyung ofisteyken geçen gün sürekli senden bahsetti. Junmyeon hyungu bile etkilediğine inanamıyorum. O memnun edilmesi en zor kişidir.” Sehun bunu duyunca kızardı ve ensesini kaşıyarak gergince güldü.

“Ben pek bir şey yapmadım…” Ne diyebilirdi ki? Övgüleri kabul etmede hiçbir zaman iyi olmamıştı.

“Bir şey yapmış olmalısın.” Jongin gülerek sandalyesinde geriye yaslandı. Sehun bu kadar rahatlamış ve huzurlu görünürken esmer adamı saatlerce izlemeyi çok isterdi ancak Hyunjae’nin yüzündeki sırıtışı fark etmişti. O ya da üçü bir şey planlamıştı. Kokusunu alabiliyordu.

“Gerçekten yapmadım.” Dadı tuhafça inkâr etti ve bakışlarını alfadan kaçırdı. Çocukları onu utandırmaya başlamıştı.

“Rahat ol, şaka yapıyordum. Demek istediğim sana teşekkür ederim.” Sehun bakışlarını şaşkınca Jongin'e çevirdi.

“Yani, sana verdiğim paradan çok çocuklarımı gerçekten önemseyen tek dadısın.” Adam çarpık bir şekilde gülümsüyordu.

“Oh—“ salak gibi mırıldandı, ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu. Bunu çok düşünmemişti.

“Bana teşekkür etmene gerek yok.” Bir süre sonra devam etti. “Yani onlarla vakit geçirmeyi seviyorum.”

“Onlara harcadığın parayı bile geri istemiyorsun—“

“Gerçekten, endişelenmenize gerek yok. Kendi isteğimle yapıyorum.” Sehun patronunun sözünü kesti ve kirlileri toplamak için masadan kalktı. “Bana yeterince ödüyorsunuz. Nereye harcayacağımı bilmiyorum.” Hafifçe gülerek devam etti ve bu Jongin'i yatıştırmış gibiydi çünkü esmer adam da güldü.

“Sen öyle diyorsan…” Dadı, patronuna hafifçe gülümsedikten sonra kirlileri toplamaya devam etti ve tabakları yığdıktan sonra üçüzleri tek tek öptü. Hyunjae ve Yun hoşnut görünürken Manse kızgın gibiydi ama Sehun onu atlarsa çocuğun ertesi gün sürekli somurtacağını biliyordu.

Tabakları alacakken Hyunjae’nin konuşmasıyla durdu.

“Babamı atlatın, Sehun!” ortanca üçüz kurnaz bir sırıtışla konuştu. Dadı tam olarak ne yapmaya çalıştığını biliyordu ve çocukların kendisini onaylamasına memnun olmasına rağmen işlerin böyle gitmesini istemiyordu gerçekten. Sadece onu utandıracaktı ve bir kardeş hayal ettikleri gerçeğini kabullenmeyi reddediyordu. Tanrım! Baekhyun çocukların aklına bu fikri sokarken ne düşünüyordu acaba?

“Kimseyi atlamadım!” Hyunjae’nin ne demek istediğini anlamasına rağmen utançtan ölmekten kendini alamıyordu. Jongin gidince bu çocuğa bir ders verecekti.

“Atladın! Atladın! Bak, babama bir öpücük vermedin.” Yun hemen kardeşine destek çıktı—babası da şaşırmış görünüyordu.

“Sorun değil, idare edebilirim.” Baş Alfa tuhafça mırıldandı ve şikâyet sesi çıkaran en büyük oğluna inanamazlıkla baktı.

“Sehun, babama dışlandığını hissettirmemelisin. Bu çok kötü bir şey.” Manse yorum yaptı. “Onu da öp. Yetişkin olduğunuz için, yetişkin öpücüğü olmalı. Dudaktan yani.” Kendiyle gurur duyuyor gibiydi ve Sehun daha çok kızardı.

“N-Ne?” inanamazlıkla sordu ve Hyunjae kolundan asılarak onu Jongin'e çekince şaşkınca bağırdı. Jongin ilk kez utanmış görünüyordu, adamın gözlerine bakmak bile zor geldiği için Omega bunun tadını çıkaramıyordu.

“Babama dudaktan yetişkin öpücüğü ver.” Yun tekrarladı ve heyecanla ellerini çırptı.

“Y-Yapamam. Hemen kesin.” Kekeledi ve Hyunjae onu arkadan ittirince öne doğru sendeledi.

“Çocuklar, durun~” yeniden sendeleyince sızlandı ve Jongin'in elini belinde hissedince saç diplerine kadar kızardı.

“Kim Hyunjae, beni kızdırmadan önce şunu hemen kessen iyi olur.” Baş Alfa oğlunu sertçe azarladı ve bakışlarını Sehun’unkilere çevirdi. Omega hızlanan kalbini yatıştırmaya çalışırken bakışlarını adamdan kaçırıyordu. Hyunjae bunu çok fena ödeyecekti. Onu boş verin, asıl Byun Baekhyun’u gebertecekti.

“Ama baba!” Hyunjae sızlandı ama Sehun’u ittirmeyi bırakmıştı. “Sehun seni de öpmeli yoksa senin adına üzülürüz.” Çocuk hoşnutsuzca devam etti. Dadısının dikleşerek babasından uzaklaştığını, yine Pembe Panter’e dönmüştü, gördü.

“Onu öpemem.” Sehun hemen itiraz etti ve üzülen üçüzlere baktı.

“Neden? Bizi öptün.” Ortanca olan huysuzca sordu.

“Ç-Çünkü… Çünkü bu farklı. Yetişkin olayı olduğu için anlamazsınız.” Dört yaşındaki huysuz çocuğu yatıştırmak için elinden geleni yapıyordu.

“Ben anlarım! Neden bizi öpüyorsun da babamızı öpmüyorsun?” Hyunjae sorusunu tekrarlayınca Sehun stresli bir ses çıkardı ve başını iki yana salladı.

“Babanıza sorun.” Omega utanarak mırıldandı ve tabakları alarak mutfağa koşturdu. İnatçı üçüzlerin babasına dönüp soruyu sorduklarını kaçırmamıştı.

**֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎**

Utancından kurtulması Sehun’un bir haftasını almıştı—mantıksız davranıyordu. Gün içinde patronuyla yüz yüze gelmesi katıksız işkenceydi. Jongin'in bu konuda ne hissettiğini bilmiyordu bile çünkü yalnız kaldıklarında (dadı bundan bahsetmek bile istemiyordu) konuyu tamamen görmezden geliyordu ve Sehun bunun için çok mutluydu.

Ancak Jongin ertesi gün olağan gece sohbetlerinde özür dilemişti ve Omega kızarmamaya çalışmıştı. Hayatı boyunca yetecek kadar utanmıştı zaten, daha fazlasına ihtiyacı yoktu.

İşvereninin yanındayken utanmasının dışında haftanın kalanı oldukça sakin geçmişti. Gerçekten olağandışı bir şey olmamıştı—üçüzler yalnız kaldıklarında babalarını öpmesi için onu ikna etmeye çalışmışlardı ki Sehun’u biraz çileden çıkarmışlardı. Babalarına da aynısını yapmadıklarını umuyordu yoksa utançtan ölebilirdi. Yapmayacağını açıkça söylediği halde ısrar ettikleri için üçüzleri azarlamıştı; maalesef çocuklar onu ciddiye almamıştı bile. Hepsi Baekhyun’un hatasıydı ve maalesef Jongdae hatasının ondan ayrılacak kadar büyük olmadığını düşünüyordu. Diğer Omega ona çocukların istediğini vermesini bile söylemişti. Hayat hiç adil değildi. Dadı tüm evrenin kendisine karşı olduğunu biliyordu. Hayır, abartmıyordu kesinlikle. Evren ona karşıydı çünkü bu sabah biraz üşütmüştü.

Üniversiteye gitmek zor gelmişti ve dersler boyunca odaklanması daha da zordu. Tek tesellisi gün sonunda çocuklarla vakit geçirmesiydi ama o bile onu rahatlatmıyordu. Nedense kemiklerine kadar yorgun, hararetli ve enerjisi bitik hissediyordu. Kaşınıyordu ve kendi teni onu boğuyor gibiydi. Yorgun beyni ise ne olduğunu anlayacak kadar çalışmıyordu.

Sehun çok kötü göründüğüne emindi çünkü Chanyeol öğlen kantinde buluştuklarında onu eve götürmeyi teklif etmişti ve Omega reddedince ona endişeyle bakmıştı. Bir an Jongin'i arayıp izin istemek aklını çeldi ama son anda kendini durdurmuştu. Evde bedbaht halde tek başına oturacağına gününü üçüzlerle geçirmeyi tercih ederdi. Hayali bile onu depresyona sokmaya yetiyordu.

“Sehun, iyi misin?” duyduğu soruyla düşüncelerinden ayrıldı ve güçlükle kafasını kollarından kaldırdı. Başı deli gibi dönmeye başlamıştı. Kaşlarını çatarak kendisine bakan Manse’ye baktı.

“E-Evet, iyiyim.” Sehun yüzünü buruşturdu ve doğruldu. Şakağından terler aktığını hissediyordu. “Mutfakta ne yapıyorsunuz?” diye sordu ve görüşünü netleştirmek için gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

“Bize yarım saat sonra gelip öğle yemeğini yememizi söylemiştin. Yarım saati geçti.” Hyunjae arkadan cevapladı ve Yun’la yaklaştı. Kelimeleri algılaması dadı için biraz zaman almıştı ve önündeki doğramak için çıkardığı sebzelere baktı. Doğrayamamıştı belli ki. Beş dakika dinlenmek için başını yasladığından beri bu kadar zaman geçmesine şaşırmıştı.

“Özür dilerim çocuklar.” Elindeki bıçağı bırakarak özür diledi. “Biraz bekleyin. Hızlıca bir şeyler pişiririm.”

Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde Manse başını iki yana sallamıştı. “İyi görünmüyorsun.” diyerek kolunu çekiştirdi. “Yüzün kızarık ve Pembe Panter’e benzediğinki gibi değil. Bu seni hasta gösteren kırmızı.”

“İyiyim, endişelenme—“ Sehun omurgasına aniden giren keskin acıyla cümlesini yarıda kesti ve titrek elleriyle mermere tutundu.

“S-Sehun…” dadı hangi üçüzün ağlayacak gibi konuştuğunu anlayabilecek durumda değildi. Durumun kötü olduğunu biliyordu. Çocukları üzmek istemiyorsa kendine gelmeliydi.

“İçeri geçip televizyon izleyin. Ben size yiyecek bir şeyler getireceğim…” Omega cümlesinin sonunda inildedi ve titrek bacaklarıyla kayarak yere oturdu.

“Yiyecek bir şey istemiyoruz!” Güçlü bir itiraz duyuldu. Sehun yüzünde itemediği soğuk eller hissetti, güzel ve rahatlatıcı hissettirmişti. Şu anda yanıyordu resmen. Tenini tırmalamak ve içindeki havayı çıkarmak istiyordu—beynini durduran mantıksız bir dürtüydü. Kendini aptal bir şey yapmaktan alıkoymaya çalışırken inledi ve gözlerini açtı (kapattığını fark etmemişti); sonra en yakınındaki olduğu için Yun’a sarıldı.

Çocuğun saf kokusu onu biraz sakinleştirip çokça rahatlatınca Sehun rahatlamayla iç çekti. Manse hızlıca ona bir bardak su getirdi; su birazcık içini serinletmişti ancak yeni bir dalga gelince çok sürmemişti. Omega arkasında hissettiği ıslaklıkla korkudan dondu ve Yun’u sıktırdı—çocuk onu rahatlatmak için sırtını ovuşturuyordu. Dadı üçünden yayılan stresi hissedebiliyordu.

“H-Hyunjae, telefonumu getirir misin lütfen?” Sehun’un soruyu sorması tüm gücünü almıştı. Kıyafetlerini çıkarmak, dokunmak, dokunulmak, boşalmak ve düğümlenmek isteği duyularını köreltiyordu. Buradan çabucak gitmesi gerekiyordu yoksa masum çocukları korkutacaktı.

“Acele et!” bir başka sıcaklık dalgası bedenini yalayıp geçerken titrek bir hıçkırıkla söyledi ve yüzünü Yun’un saçlarına gömdü. Üçüzler şu anda onu zinde tutan tek rahatlama kaynağıydı.

Kızışmaya girdiğine inanamıyordu. Bu imkânsızdı. Daha iki ay varken bu nasıl olabilirdi? Chanyeol öğlen kokusunun normalden daha tatlı olduğunu ve Sehun’un yakında kızışmaya gireceğini söylemişti ama aptal gibi ona inanmamıştı.

Tamamen onun hatası değildi. Kızışmasına daha iyi ay vardı. Bu kadar erken geleceğini nasıl bilebilirdi? Bir şey tetiklemiş olmalıydı ve zihninin gerisinde _kimin_ tetiklediğini iyi biliyordu. Çiftlememiş bir alfanın (oldukça çekici ve güçlü) etrafında olmanın sonuçları vardı. Bedeni ne istediğini kesinlikle biliyordu.

_Çocukların bugün bana neden daha çok yapıştığı anlaşıldı._

_Kokum değişmiş olmalı._

“Tanrım! Hyunjae, acele et.” Sehun karnındaki acıyla en küçüğü bırakarak kendine sarıldı. Bir saniye geçtikten sonra yüzüne doğru bir telefon uzatıldı ama omeganın onu alacak gücü yoktu.

“B-Baekhyun’u arayabilir… Ahh misin? Y-Ya da Jongdae amcanı ahhh!” dadı yeni bir arzu dalgasıyla dudaklarından ayrılacak olan küfrü bastırdı ve Yun’u ağlatan bir çığlık attı. Tanrım, bu olmasını istediği son şeydi.

Sehun zayıfça doğruldu ve sakinleştirmek için elini küçük olanın sırtında gezdirdi. Gerçi Manse daha iyi iş çıkarıyor gibiydi. Dadı huysuz üçüze hiç bu kadar minnet duymamıştı.

“Jongdae amca açmıyor.” Hyunjae dudağını stresle ısırarak söyledi.

“Baekhyun’u ara…” dedikten sonra yeniden inildedi. İhtiyacı olduklarında açmayacaklarsa neden insanlar yanlarında telefon taşıyorlardı?

“Açtı!” ortanca üçüz heyecanla bağırdı ve telefonu Sehun’a uzattı; Sehun hoparlöre bastı hemen.

“Sehunnie!” Baekhyun’un canlı sesi duyuldu. “Sen bana kaba bir şey demeden önce, araba kullandığımı ve hoparlörde olduğunu bilmelisin. Jongin ve Jongdae var yanımda o yüzden uslu dur ve onları da selamla.”

_Tanrım! Asla susmuyor bu!_

“H-Hyung!” Omega elinde olmadan hıçkırdı. Baekhyun’un sesi bile onu rahatlatmıştı. Diğeri ne kadar aptal da olsa, onu çok seviyordu. Ona nasıl yardım edeceğini kesinlikle bilirdi. Şu anda beyni sadece buna çalışıyordu. Yardımına ihtiyacı vardı ve Baekhyun iyi olduğundan emin olmak için her şeyi yapardı. Sehun ona yeterince güveniyordu.

“Sehun! Ağlıyor musun lan?” Büyük olan hıçkırığını duymuş olmalıydı çünkü paniklemiş gibiydi.

“Hyung~” Dadı zayıf bir şekilde yeniden hıçkırdı ve acıyı hissedince karnına tutundu. Aklını kaçırmak üzereydi. “Acıyor.”

“Neler oluyor Sehun?” Baekhyun bağırdı. “Yaralandın mı? Boş ver, birisi mi zarar verdi? Cevap ver bana! Haydi! Sorun ne? Burada delirmek üzereyim.”

“Kızışmadayım!” Sehun hüsranla bağırdı. Saçlarını gözünün önünden çeken ve eliyle alnındaki terleri silen Manse’ye gülümsedi. İğrençti ama dadının büyük olan üçüze ellerini yıkamasını söyleyecek dermanı yoktu.

“Aman tanrım!” Jongdae’nin sesi duyuldu.

“Dışarıda mısın?”

“H-Hayır! Ç-Çocuklarlayım. Lütfen, beni al. Eve gitmem lazım hyung.”

“Bu endişelenecek en son şey.” Sehun yanında olsaydı bunu dediği için Baekhyun’un kafasına bir tane geçirirdi.

“Beni dikkatle dinle Sehun.” Telefondan üçüncü ses duyuldu ve kızışmadan aklı bulansa bile Omega kızışmasının nedeni olan Jongin olduğunu anlamakta zorlanmamıştı. Derin sesini duymak bedeninde yeni dalgalara sebep olmuştu. Bir an Baekhyun’a(o da alfaydı) neden böyle tepki vermediğini merak etti ama sonra arkadaşının çiftleşmiş bir Alfa olduğunu fark etti. Bu çok fark ediyordu. Ayrıca uyuz arkadaşına böyle bir tepki verseydi kendini tuvalete atıp sifonu çekerdi.

“Girişe git ve bizi bekle. Üçüzleri çağır. Sana iyi hissettireceklerdir ve serinlemek için su iç. En geç on beş dakikaya geliriz.” O on beş dakika Sehun’a on beş yıl gibi geliyordu ve Jongdae araya girmeseydi eğer sızlanırdı.

“Dayanamazsan, bir misafir odasına geç. Sorun değil, kimse seni yargılamaz—“

“Yapmayacağım!” dadı utançtan sözünü kesti ve yüzünün bambaşka nedenle kızardığını hissetti. Zaten utanıyordu. Jongin'in evinde kızışmasını dindirmek için bir şeyler yapma fikri onu delirtiyordu. Ayrıca çocuklar vardı. Masumluklarını bozacak bir şey yaparsa yaşayamazdı.

“Acele edin…”

“Ben her ihtimale karşı—“

“Jongdae Hyung kapa çeneni.” Sehun aramayı sonlandırdı ve tezgâha yaslandı. Arkadaşları sürülerinin baş alfasının önünde nasıl ona böyle şeyler söyleyebiliyordu? Kızışmada olsa bile onlar delirmişti.

**֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎**

Dışarıda park eden araba sesini duyduğunda Sehun yarı delirmiş gibiydi. Yıllar geçmiş gibi gelmişti, muhtemelen 15 dakikadan az sürmüştü ama buğulanmış beyni zaman kavramından yoksundu.

İnleyerek Hyunjae’ye daha çok sarıldı ve âşık olduğu ağır odun ve toprak kokusu duyularını doldururken, terli bedenini titretirken hıçkırdı. Jongdae’nin gözlerinden kaçmamış gibiydi çünkü diğer Omega kardeşine geride kalmasını, çiftleşmemiş bir Omega olduğu için ne kendine ne de Sehun’a faydası dokunacağını söylüyordu. Şaşırtıcı olmayan bir şekilde Baekhyun Jongin'e omegaya kızışmasında yardım etmeye karar verirse kendine ve Sehun’a çok faydası olacağını söylemişti.

Kısa bir konuşmadan sonra çocuklar Baekhyun’la gitmeyi kabul etmişlerdi ve alnında soğuk, rahatlatıcı bir el hissetti.

“Sehun-ah, ayağa kalkabilir misin? Arabaya kadar sadece. Seni eve bırakacağım.” Jongdae’ye söylemesi kolaydı ama bacakları işe yaramıyordu, emin değildi. Yine de başını sallayarak kalkmaya çalıştı ancak arzuyla duyuları yeniden körelirken yere yığıldı.

“K-Kalkamıyorum! Y-Yapamıyorum.”

“Kenara çekil. Ben onu taşırım.” Sehun yaşlı gözlerini açıp Jongin'e baktı; gerilmiş ifadesiyle üzerine eğilmişti.

“Delirdin mi? Sen çiftleşmemiş—“ Jongdae karşı çıktı ama küçük kardeşi sözünü kesti.

“Bir şey yapmayacak kadar özdenetimim var. Acele et! Gidip arabanın kapısını aç. Ben onu taşırım.” Jongdae bir şey dememişti, Jongin'in emrinden sonra sessizlik oluştu. Güçlü kollar bedenini sarmaladığında ağzından şaşkınlık nidası kaçtı. Bedeninin aksini söylediği her hücresine karşı geliştirdiği gücü yerle bir olurken kollarını ittirdi. Arkası ıslaktı. Bu çok aşağılayıcıydı. Alfanın—

“Seni arabaya götürmeme izin ver, Sehun. Bir şey yapmayacağım, söz veriyorum.”

“O değil!” sızlandı ve ona uzanınca Jongin'in kollarını yeniden ittirdi. “Bu utanç verici.”

“İnatlaşma. Utanacak bir şey yok.” Jongin tartışmaya yer bırakmadan onu zorla kucağına aldı—ki inlemişti. En azından patronu kollarını omzuna ve dizlerinin altına yerleştirmiş, pantolonun ıslak yerinden uzak tutmuştu.

“Kızışmaya girecektin madem evde kalmalıydın.” Azarlanınca Omega görüşünü netleştirmek için gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve başını iki yana salladı. Haksızlığa uğramış gibi hissediyordu. Bu kesinlikle Jongin'in hatasıydı ve istediği son şey onu azarlamasıydı.

“D-Daha iki ay vardı!” Sehun karşı çıktı ve tüm gücüyle adama kendisine—tercihen kıyafetler olmadan— dokunması için yalvarmamak için gözlerini kapattı.

_Kahretsin!_

Düşünceleri güvenli rota izlemiyordu, özellikle de Alfa tutuşunu sıkılaştırarak onu sessizce taşırken.

“Onu evine güvenle nasıl götüreceksin?” soru kendisine sorulmadığı için arabaya varmış olmalıydılar.

“Chanyeol’ü aradım. Aynı apartmanda yaşıyor. Bana yardım edecek.” Jongdae cevapladı ve Jongin onu arabaya bindirdi.

“Sizi güvende tutacağına emin misin?”

“O bir Alfa, Jongin ve unutma, Sehun’un da en yakın arkadaşı. Ne yapacağını kesinlikle biliyordur.” Omega aceleyle Sehun’a emniyet kemerini taktı ve kapıyı kapattı.

“Çocukların yanına dön. Çok korkmuş görünüyorlardı.”

“Tamam, ama bir şey olursa beni ara, tamam mı?” Jongin'in bu kadar endişelenmesi çok cazipti.

“Ararım merak etme.”

**֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎**

Sehun elinde sıkı sıkı tuttuğu telefonuyla odasında geziniyor, patronunu aramanın ve onu gücendirmeden konuya girmenin bir yolunu düşünüyordu. Söylemesi kolaydı ancak bunu üçüzler için yapmak zorundaydı. Özellikle de ani kızışmasıyla onları strese sokmuştu.

Kızışmasından bahsetmişken bugün üçüncü günüydü ve hâlâ kurtulamamıştı. Aslında bir saat önce falan hayatını düşünecek kadar zihni berraklaşmıştı. Kızışması tam bir işkenceydi. Kızışması Jongin'e onu alması için yalvarmadığından dolayı kendisini cezalandırıyormuş gibi azıcık bile olsa kırılması çok zor geçiyordu. (Arkadaşlarına hâlâ yaşadığını söyleyememişti, hatta yıkanmadan önce azıcık yemek yiyip su içebiliyordu sadece.)

“Oh tanrım! Neden onlara böyle bir söz verdiysem?” Yorgun Omega kendi kendine sızlandı ve iç çekerek kendini koltuğa attı. Tenindeki kızışmayı yeniden hissediyordu ve tamamen gelmesi uzun sürmeyecekti. Kim bilir bir daha ne zaman kendinde olacaktı, o yüzden yeniden iç çekerek sonunda arama tuşuna bastı ve hoparlörü açtı. Hızlanan kalbiyle Jongin'in açmasını bekliyordu.

“Alo…” mahmur bir ses aramayı cevapladı—omurgasını titretmişti. Sehun diğeriyle yüz yüze geldiğinde tüm bu tahminlerinden kurtulmayı diliyordu.

“Sehun?” Jongin'in sesi evde yankılandı.

“Şey, evet, benim.” Dadı tuhafça cevapladı ve alt dudağını dişledi. Konuya nasıl gireceğini bilmiyordu.

“Bir sorun mu var? Sen—“ Baş Alfanın sesi daha canlı geliyordu ve Sehun gergince gülerek sözünü kesti.

“Hayır, hayır! Her şey yolunda. Sorun yok.”

“Oh—“ yeniden tuhaf bir sessizlik oluştu ve patronu konuştu. “Gecenin bir yarısı beni aramanın nedeninin işten çıktığın olduğunu söylemeyeceksin, değil mi?”

“Ne kadar utandırıcı olsa da bu yüzden aramadım.”

“O zaman beni neden aradın Sehun?” Jongin iç çekerek sordu, uyanmış gibiydi ve Omega biraz suçlu hissediyordu. Aramayı yaparken saate hiç bakmamıştı.

“B-Ben seninle bir şey konuşmak istedim.”

“Gece 1’de?”

“Önemli bir konu ve sabah seni arayacak kadar kendimde olup olmayacağımdan emin değilim.” Sehun ne dediğini fark edince utançtan hemen ağzını kapattı ve gözlerini sımsıkı yumdu.

_Neden bir kere olsun kendimi utandırmadan onunla konuşamıyorum?_

“Şey… Peki.” Jongin sustu ve boğazını temizleyerek devam etti. “Benimle ne konuşmak istiyordun?”

“O g-gün…”

“Hangi gün?”

“Hangisi olduğunu biliyorsun!” dadı patronunun onu utandırmak için bilerek sorduğuna emindi.

“Tamam, tamam. Ne olmuş o güne?” Sehun güldüğünü duyunca telefonun içinden uzanıp esmer adamı boğmak istedi.

“Ben gitmeden önce üçüzler bana bir not gösterdiler.” Yutkunduktan sonra devam etti. “Sana gelmişti. Yılsonu müsameresi için bir davetti.”

“Evet, her yıl geliyor. Çocuklar sürekli katılıyor. Beni bunun için aradıysan merak etme.” Omega kaşlarını çattı.

“Hiç katılmadın mı?”

“Ben… Meşguldüm.”

“Tek bir müsamereye, özellikle çocuklarının katıldığına, katılamayacak kadar mı meşguldün?” Belki de kızışmasından dolayı alıngandı ama Sehun bunu duyunca kırılmıştı.

“Ne demeye çalışıyorsun Sehun?” patronunun yorgun olduğu sesinden belliydi ama dadı umursamayacaktı.

“Pek bir şey değil.” Kısaca cevapladı ve öfkesini dindirmek için derin bir nefes aldı. “Çocuklar bana davetiyeyi göstererek seni gelmeye ikna etmem için yalvardılar çünkü başrolde oynuyorlar—kurt hikâyesindeki üç küçük domuzcuk olacaklar, bilmiyorsan diye söyleyeyim.” Gergince parmaklarını bacağına vuruyordu.

“Biliyorum, bana düşmez. Ben sadece dadıyım ama çok heyecanlı görünüyorlardı ve şovdan haberin olduğunu bilseydim onlara söz vermezdim ama söz verdim bir kere o yüzden gelmeni istiyorum.”

“Sehun, bak, çocuklarım için endişelenmeni anlıyorum ama meşgul bir adam olduğumu da anlamalısın. Zamanı bir şov için heba edemem—“

“Çocuklarının çok çalıştığı bir şov!” Sehun kendini tutamadan savunmacı bir şekilde araya girdi. Hayal kırıklığına da uğramıştı. Jongin ani çıkışına şaşırmış olmalıydı çünkü diğer hatta sessizlik olunca alfadan önce aceleyle devam etti.

“Meşgul olmanı anlıyorum, tamam mı? İlgilendiğin büyük bir şirket olduğunu ve ayrıca sürümüzün baş Alfası olduğunu biliyorum. İki işini pek anlamıyorum ama çokça zaman istediklerini biliyorum. Zor olduğunu biliyorum ve yeterince büyük olduğum için bunu da anlıyorum.” Titrekçe iç çekti. Sehun neden kızıştığını anlamıyordu.

“Jongin, çocukların anlamıyor.” Cevap duyamayınca gergince devam etti ve diğerine ilk kez adıyla seslendiğini fark etti.

“Tek ebeveynlerinin _önemli olduğunu düşündükleri_ bu şova katılamayacak kadar meşgul olmalarını anlayamıyorlar.”

“Bence çok iyi anlıyorlar.”

“Sen öyle san ama anlamıyorlar! Onlara nasıl hissettiklerini sordun mu hiç? Senin normal bir ebeveyn gibi etraflarında olmanı özlüyorlar.”

“Onları şımartacağım diye normal bir ebeveyn olamam ve sorumluluklarımı görmezden gelemem.” İşvereni biraz sertçe karşı çıktı. Bu kadar alıngan olmasaydı, dadı sınırları aştığını ve işini kaybedebileceğini anlardı ama kendini durduramıyordu.

“Onları şımartmanı söylemiyorum.” O da sertçe karşı çıktı, sinirlenmişti. “Arada birden zarar gelmez. Aslında işe bile yarayabilir.”

“Bana ne yapacağımı ya da çocuklarıma neyin iyi geleceğini söylemene ihtiyacım yok. Sen onların dadısısın, işini yap ve başka bir şeye karışma.” Alfa onu azarlayınca Sehun irkildi ve boğazındaki yumrunu yutkundu. Tabii ki Jongin'in _onun_ bunları söylemesine ihtiyacı yoktu. O kimdi de büyük konuşacaktı? İstediği zaman kovabileceği bir dadıydı sadece. Üçüzlere böyle bir söz verirken Sehun’un aklından ne geçiyordu?

Çocukların ve Jongin'in ailesinin kabullenme kelimeleriyle beraber Baekhyun’un alayları kafasını karıştırmış olmalıydı çünkü esmer adamının sözlerini dikkatle dinleyecek kadar önemli olduğunu düşünerek delulu olmuştu. O gece konuşmaları baş alfaya karşı olan duygularını tetiklemiş olabilirdi ama görünüşe göre başından her şeyi yanlış anlamıştı. O evde yabancıdan başka bir şey değildi.

“S-Sana ne yapacağını söylemiyorum. Sana kalmış bir şey. Gelip gelmemek senin kararın olacak. Çocuklar benim değil senin çocukların. Ben sadece… Bir söz verdim ve tutuyorum ç-çünkü çocukları ne kadar çok sevdiğini görebiliyorum. Sınırlarımı aştıysam özür dilerim.” Sehun patronunun cevabını bile beklemeden aramayı sonlandırdı ve ilk damla yaş gözünden düştü. Öfkeyle telefonu yana fırlattı. Jongin istediği kadar onu kovabilirdi.

“Aptal! Tanrım, Oh Sehun, tam bir aptalsın.” Kendisini azarlıyordu ve gözyaşları akarken koltukta fetüs gibi kıvrıldı. Bunun olacağını biliyordu. Alfanın hayatında bir yeri olmadığını ve gittikçe büyüyen duygularının ona sadece acı vereceğini biliyordu ama yine de daha az acı çekmiyordu. Bu kısacık zaman diliminde çocukları sevdiği gibi Jongin'i de sevmeyi öğrenmişti, diğeri ise onu sadece çalışanı olarak görüyordu. Her zaman herkese safça bağlanan kendisiydi. Bu onun kusuruydu ve sonunda ona ilk kalp kırıklığını yaşatmıştı. Lanet olsun, çok acıyordu.

_Anne, seni çok özledim._

Omega neden böyle düşündüğünü bilmiyordu, belki de hissettiği acıdandı ama bu daha çok ağlamasına neden olmuştu.

Çok yalnızım.

Yeterince yalvarsa ve ağlasa annesi geri döner miydi?

Bana geri dön.

O anda hissettiği acı ve korku ona mutlu ve canlı olmak için çocuklara ne kadar bağlandığını gösteriyordu. Babalarına olan duygularının ne kadar derin olduğunu da. Ölümüne korkuyordu çünkü hiçbiri onu bağlamayacaktı.

**֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎**

“Selam!” Sehun sesin kaynağına döndü ve Jongdae’nin karşıdan kendisine el salladığını görünce gülümsedi. O da el sallayarak ve gergince etrafa bakınarak yanına ilerliyordu.

Çok fazla kişi gelmişti(bunu bekliyordu çünkü sahne arkasıydı burası ve tüm çocuklar ailelerinin ve öğretmenlerinin yardımlarıyla rollerine uygun giyiniyordu) ama aradığı kişiyi hâlâ görememişti. Görmek için öldüğü ve kaçtığı adamı. Jongin burada değildi ve özellikle tartışmalarından sonra beklememeliydi ancak iki gün önceki tartışmalarına rağmen alfanın üçüzler için zaman ayırmasını ve şova gelmesini beklemişti. Fakat ayırmadığı belliydi.

“Çok zayıf görünüyorsun.” Omega dikkatini arkadaşına—ona kaş çatıyordu—verdi ve sarsakça gülümsedi.

“Kızışmam bu sefer çok fenaydı.” Omuz silkerek cevapladı ve çocuklara bakındı. Bu onlar için son kez araya girişiydi. Üçüzler için haksızlık olduğunu biliyordu ama Jongin babalarıydı ve eğer esmer adam bir dadıdan fazlası olmaya çalışmasından hoşlanmıyorsa o zaman daha fazla onu üzecek bir şey yapmayacaktı. Çocuklara çoktan söz vermemiş olmasaydı bu şova da gelmeyecekti. (Ne kadar çok üzülse bile.) Bunu hak ediyorlardı. Etraflarında onları desteklemeyi seven insanlar olmasını hak ediyorlardı ve maalesef babaları bunun farkında değil gibiydi.

“Sehun, iyi misin? İyi görünmüyorsun.” Jongdae açıklamasını görmezden gelerek elindeki kıyafetleri bıraktı ve alnına dokundu.

“Ateşin de yok.”

“Dedim ya kızışmamdan dolayı. Gerek yok—“

“Sehun!” adamın sözleri kendisine doğru koşan ve gördüğü en sevimli domuzlara benzeyen üç minik heyecanlı çocuk tarafından bölündü. Sehun bebeklerinin bugünün en iyileri olduğunu biliyordu.

“Selam.” Neşeli gülümsemesiyle onları selamladı ve sarılmak için eğildi. Jongin'le kavgasından sonra kendisini tutacağına söz vermesine rağmen tombul yanaklarına öpücük kondurmaktan kendini alıkoyamıyordu.

“Nasılsınız?”

“Biz iyiyiz ama seni çok özledik.” Hyunjae minik ellerini yüzüne koyarak cevapladı. “Şimdi daha iyi misin? Manse öleceğinden çok korktu ama sonra Baekhyun amca endişelenmemizi söyledi.” Ortanca ikiz konuşurken Jongdae’yle gülüştüler.

“Şimdi iyiyim. Öleceğimden korkmanıza gerek yok.” Çocukları gülümsemesiyle telkin etti ve elini Hyunjae’ninkilerin üzerine koydu. Tanrım, geçen hafta olmadığı kadar iyi hissediyordu.

“Sizi böyle korkuttuğum için üzgünüm.” Kısa bir sessizlikten sonra özür diledi ve maknae elini alnına koyunca Yun’a sarıldı.

“Artık ateşin yok.”

“Çünkü artık daha sağlıklıyım.” Sehun kendisine yaklaşan Manse’ye baktı.

“Kendine daha iyi bakmalısın.” Büyük olan kaş çatarak söylüyordu ancak Yun geri çekilince karşı çıkmadan ona sarıldı. Dadı kollarını minik bedenine dolayarak sıktırdı.

“Ne o? Manse benim için korkmuş mu? Yanlış fikirlere kapılmaya başlamalı mıyım, ha?” huysuz üçüzle eğlendi ve çocuk karşı çıkınca güldü.

“Hayır! Hâlâ aptal olduğunu düşünüyorum.” Manse huysuzca söylendi ve göğsüne vurarak başını salladı. “Geri dön. Dışarıdan yemeyi sevmiyorum.”

“Hey! Size yaptığım yemekler ne oldu?” Jongdae araya girdi ve yalandan incinmiş gibi bir ifade takındı.

“Dae amca, senin yemeklerin Sehun’unkiler kadar güzel değil.” Yun kıkırdayarak cevapladı ve Jongdae onu gıdıklamaya başlayınca çığlık attı. Sehun küçük gülümsemesiyle onları izliyordu ve kolunu çekince Hyunjae’ye döndü.

“Babamla konuştun mu? Bugün gelecek mi?” Sehun’un gülümsemesi soruyu duyunca anında soldu. Çocuğa ne diyecekti? Babasının şovun zamanını vermeye yetecek kadar önemli olmadığını söylemeli miydi yoksa bahane mi uydurmalıydı?

“O-Onunla konuştum…” dadı tereddütle durakladı ve Hyunjae’nin kolunu okşadı. Çocuğun cevabını—muhtemelen olumlu bir cevabı— heyecanla beklediğini görebiliyordu. “Ama onu ikna edemedim.” Dikkatle sözlerini tamamladı. Sahte umutlar yeşertmek istemiyordu. Babalarının geleceğini söyleyerek yalan söylerse çocukları mahvedeceğini biliyordu ama düşmüş yüzleri görünce hemen pişman oldu.

“Hasta oldum, değil mi? Yapacak şansım yoktu ama baban burada olmayacağını ve sizin için elinden geleni yapacağını söyledi. Gelip gelmeyeceğini bilmiyorum.” Sözleri üçüzlere birazcık umut vermiş gibiydi çünkü ifadeleri değişmişti.

“Sorun değil! Babam elinde geleni yapacağını dediyse, burada olacaktır. Eminim.” Manse heyecanla söyledi ve onun bu özgüveni Sehun’u hasta ediyordu çünkü Jongin'in denemeyeceğini biliyordu. Bu onun uydurduğu bir yalandı.

“Bu çocukları çok seviyorsun, değil mi?” Sehun bir anlığına Jongdae’nin yanlarında olduğunu unutmuştu ve diğer Omega kardeşinin gelmeyeceğini biliyor olmalıydı. Arkadaşının çocukların umudunu yerle bir etmek yerine ona ayak uydurmasını diliyordu.

“Tabii ki! Sehun, bizi seviyorsun, değil mi?” Hyunjae o cevap veremeden araya girdiğinde dadı gülümsedi.

“Siz çok tatlı ve sevimlisiniz.”

“Ya babam? Babamı da seviyor musun?” Yun ekleyince Omega yerinde dikleşti.

_Oh, tatlım… Hiçbir fikrin yok senin._

Sehun özlemle düşündü ve maknaeye zorla gülümsedi. Hiç inandırıcı olmadığını biliyordu. Ancak neyse ki ağzını açmadan önce çocukları öğretmenleri çağırınca daha uzun süre acı çekmek zorunda kalmadı.

“Gerçekten Jongin'le konuştun mu?”

“Konuştum.”

“Ne dedi?” Jongdae’nin sorusuyla dadı buruk bir şekilde hıhladı.

“Pek bir şey değil. Bana haddimi bildirdi.”

“Ne sen—Tanrım! Lütfen bana kaba—“

“Dışarıya çıkıp yerimize geçmeliyiz.” Arkadaşının sözünü keserek ayağa kalktı ve meşgulmüş gibi görünmek için pantolonunu silkeledi.

“Şov başlamak üzere ve en ufak detayı kaçırırsak üçüzler çok üzülür.” Sehun, hâlâ Jongin'in geleceğini düşünen parçasından nefret ediyordu.

“Evet, gidelim.” Omega arkadaşı konuyu irdelemediği için minnettardı.

**֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎**

Şov tek kelimeyle muhteşemdi. Sehun ödü kopmasına rağmen her saniyesine bayılmıştı. Üçüzlerin (en öndeki yerinde, onun yanında) Jongin'i göremeyince yüzlerinin düşeceğinden çok korkmuştu. Fakat bu kaçınılmaz bir şeydi. Çocukların anlamak zorunda oldukları bir şeydi. Mantıksız davranıyor olabilirdi, elinde değildi ama bunun onlara haksızlık olduğunu ve daha iyisini hak ettiklerini düşünüyordu.

Minseok ve Junmyeon da çocukları izlemeye gelmişlerdi ve arka tarafta Baekhyun ve Jongdae’yle oturuyorlardı. Çiftler şov başlayana kadar yerlerine yerleşmiş, üçüzlerin geçen hafta onu gerçekten çok özledikleri için performansları sırasında onu görmek isteyeceklerini söyleyerek öne oturtmasını istemişlerdi. Sehun’un karşı çıkmaya mecali yoktu. Tek bir motivasyon kırıntısı bile yoktu. Büyük bir olay değildi, arkadaşlarıyla arkada oturmayı diliyordu şu anda. Çocukların mutlu ifadelerinin bozulduğunu görmeyi hiç istemiyordu.

Gecenin son sahnesi duyurulurken(üçüzler son sahnede oynuyorlardı) dadı yerinde dikleşti ve sevimli domuzcukları çekmek için telefonunu çıkardı. Belki Jongdae ona sevimli videoları gönderirse Jongin birazcık olsa üzülürdü. Olasılıksızdı ama deneyecekti.

Düşüncelerinden ayrılmak için başını iki yana sallayarak büyük, kötü kurt sahneye çıkınca telefonunu havaya kaldırdı Sehun. Çocuk gri kurt kostümüyle dramatik (çocuk için ne kadar dramatik olabilirler artık) bir şekilde gezinirken minyatür çalılığa saklandı. Omega nefesini tutarak Yun’un karşıdan neşeyle sahneye girmesini, tahta eve ilerlemesini ve durup seyircilere dönmesini izliyordu.

Hevesli gözler kalabalıkta tanıdık yüz ararken ve bir figürün üzerinde dururken Sehun’un kalbi teklemişti. Ne bekleyeceğini biliyordu. Üçüzlerin babalarının gelmediğini anlayacaklarını, tek başına oturduğunu göreceklerini bildiği için somurtkan ifadelerine hazırlıklıydı.

Hazırlıklı olmadığı şey ise yanındaki, Jongin'in olması gereken koltuğa bakarken maknaenin yüzünde büyüyen sırıtıştı. Kaşlarını şaşkınlıkla çatarak telefonu tutan elini indirdi ve tereddütle sağına döndü; ne beklediğini bilmiyordu. Dadı neden gerildiğini ve aniden kalbinin neden hızlandığını anlayamıyordu ama tanıdık koku beyni algılamadan önce duyularını uyarmış olmalıydı.

_Siktir! Gelmiş._

Gözleri geçen ay alıştığı patronunun keskin profilini bulurken aklından geçen ilk düşünce buydu. Ofis kıyafetleri içinde olan Jongin geriye yaslanmıştı ve rolüne bürünen oğluna babasının burada olduğunu belli etmek istercesine hevesle el sallıyordu. Yanındaki adam herkes sahnedeki oğluna cıvıldarken mutlu ve gururlu görünüyordu. Sehun istemsizce onu gelmeyi anında reddeden adamla karşılaştırıyordu. Maalesef ikisi de aynı kişiydi ve adam istese bile o gece dediklerini unutamıyordu.

Jongin bakışlarını ona çevirince Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırdı, sersem gibiydi ve Jongin'in ağzını açtığını görünce hemen başını çevirdi. İşvereniyle herhangi bir sohbete girmek istemiyordu. Sadece üçüzler için gelmişti. Neyse ki baş Alfa ne istediğini anlamıştı çünkü dadı yüzündeki varlığından son derece haberdar olduğu bakışları hissetmesine rağmen Alfa yeniden dikkatini çekmeye çalışmadı. Görmezden gelmemesi zordu ama yine de görmezden gelebilmişti—isabet olmuştu.

**֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎**

Üçüzler muhteşemdiler. Sehun oyunlarının her saniyesinden keyif almıştı ve Jongin geldiği için endişelerinden kurtulmuştu. Fakat yine endişelenmesi gerek başka bir şey vardı; patronuyla yüzleşmeye hazır değildi. Bu düşünceyi zihninin gerisine attı ve sahneden inerken çocukları heyecanla alkışladı.

“Teşekkürler.” Bunu duyunca dadı başını yana çevirdi ve Jongin'in gözlerine baktı; nedense gergin görünüyordu.

“Ne için?”

“Bana gelmemi söylediğin için. Gerçekten eğlendim ve çocuklar çok—“

“Kendinize teşekkür edin. Ben bir şey yapmadım.” Sehun sözünü keserek önüne döndü. Tuhaf bir sessizlik oluştu—Omega yerin yarılıp kendisini yutmasını diliyordu. Jongin'le konuşmak istemiyordu. Kızışmasının son iki günü depresif olduğu için iğrenç geçmişti. Alfanın sözleri sürekli beynini tırmalamıştı ve ona, Jongin'e karşı olan duygularından kurtulma kararı aldırmıştı. Maalesef azme ve biraz uzaklaşmaya ihtiyacı vardı—ki adam patronuyken imkânsız gibi bir şeydi.

“Seni o gece yeniden aradım.” Jongin kalkıp gideceklerken konuşmaya başladı. “Ama açmadın.” Bilerek görmezden geldiği için habersiz değildi.

“İlk kez açıkça meramınızı anlattınız. İkinci kez duymama gerek yoktu.” Omega boş sahneye bakmaya devam ederken tersçe cevap verdi. Alfanın sözlerinden dolayı hissettiği acı ve kırgınlık tüm gücüyle ona yeniden çarpınca gözyaşlarıyla yana gözlerini kapattı.

_Tanrım! Oh Sehun, çok zayıfsın._

“Hayır, Sehun. Ben—“ gözyaşlarını kırpıştırarak gitmek için yerinden kalktı Sehun (bu adamın yanında ağlamak isteyeceği son şeydi) ama sert bir el bileğinden çekince şaşkın bir nidayla sendeledi.

Dadı patronunun kolunu zorla çekiştirmek istemeyeceğinden emindi, onun yüzünde de şaşkınlık vardı ama maalesef bunu bilmek deli gibi kızarmasına engel olmaya yetmemişti. Jongin'in yüzü bu kadar yüzüne yakınken ve eli belindeyken elinde değildi.

“Ö-Özür dilerim. Çekmek istemedim.” Sehun, Minseok’un kendilerine doğru geldiğini görmeseydi alfayı daha çok dinleyebilirdi. Hafifçe kıkırdayarak patronunun bedeninden uzaklaştı ve büyük Omega yanlarına geldiğinde ayağa kalktı.

“Sehun!” Minseok gelir gelmez selamladı. “Nasıl hissediyorsun?”

“İ-İyiyim. Gerçekten anormal bir şey yoktu.” Yanaklarındaki kızarıklığı geçirmeye çalışırken gergince cevapladı.

“Haydi, ama artık endişelenmemeli miyiz? Şu anda biraz hasta görünüyorsun.” Konuşan Jongdae’nin yanındaki Baekhyun’du.

“Alt tarafı bir kızışmaydı. Abartmayın!” Dadı kaşlarını çatarak sızlandı ve Jongin kalkınca geriledi.

“Çıkmışsın ama?” Junmyeon müstakbel eniştesiyle alay ederek kocasına yanaştı ve devam etti. “Kaç yıl sonra gelecek?”

“Kurnaz değilsin Junmyeon.” Jongin kaş çatarak söyledi ve bakışları Sehun’a kaydı. Sehun olabildiğince kaçınıyordu.

“Aman bir şey demedik. Çocuklar seni gördüklerine çok sevinmiş olmalılar.” Junmyeon kendisini savundu ve ellerini şakayla havaya kaldırdı. Alfanın dikkati ona kaydığı için Omega minnettardı.

Jongin'le aralarında belirgin bir gerginlik vardı, havaya yayılmıştı ve Sehun diğerlerinin anlayıp anlamadığını düşünüyordu. Jongdae kesin anlamıştı, Jongin'le yaşadığı konuşmayı kısmen biliyordu. Bu yüzden diğerleri gibi olayı şakaya vurmuyordu.

“Gidip üçüzler bir şey istiyor mu diye bakacağım.” Dadı sessizlik olunca tuhaf bir şekilde konuştu. Jongin'in etrafında olmak onu boğuyordu. Rahatça, yargılanmadan ağlayabileceği bir yere saklanmak istiyordu. Maalesef beklemesi gerekiyordu. En azından diğerine olan mesafesini koruyabiliyordu ve koruyacaktı.

Ses tonu ya da yüzündeki ifade Baekhyun’u alarma geçirmiş gibiydi çünkü arkadaşı ona endişeyle bakmaya başlamıştı. Sehun endişelenmemesi için ona bakarak başını iki yana salladı ve sahne arkasına gitti.

**֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎**

“Al başına belayı işte…” Sehun alçak sesle mırıldanarak Kim malikânesinin kapısını açtı. Jongin'den elinden geldiğince kaçtığı için eve gelmek çok zordu. Pazar olması ve izin günü olması da cabasıydı.

Dün patronundan kaçmak için çocuklara yardım etme bahanesiyle kaçmış olabilirdi (kostümlerini çıkarıp normal kıyafetlerini giymelerine ve ayakkabılarını bağlamalarına yardım etmişti) ve sahne arkasında çocuklarla yalnız kalması mükemmel bir plan olacaktı, tabi Jongin de çocukları görmek için gelmemiş olsaydı. Diğerlerinin yanında patronu onunla konuyu konuşmaya çalışmıyordu. Gerçekten aptaldı.

Sehun, Manse’nin terini silerken üçüzler heyecanla babalarını selamlayarak Jongin'e sarılmak için onu yerde tek başına bırakmıştı. Jongin'in yakıcı bakışlarını sırtında hissedebiliyordu ve dikkati çocuklara çevrilince kurtulmuştu. Alçak sesle küfrederek hızlıca çocukların eşyalarını toparladı ve patronu çocukları uzaklaştırırken ayağa kalktı. Omega, Jongin'den kaçamayacağını biliyordu ama şansına (belki tanrı bu sefer onun yanındaydı) diğerleri arkasında çocuklarla geri gelmişti. Hayatında hiç bu kadar memnun olmamıştı.

Üçüzlerin övgülerden sonra parladıklarını görmek iç açıcıydı. Sehun kalıp gece boyunca onları en parlak gülümsemesiyle izlemeyi çok isterdi. Herkes kutlama yemeği yapmayı planlamış ve onu davet etmişti ancak abes nedenlerden dolayı reddetmişti. Dadı son birkaç günden dolayı çok yorgun ve bitik olduğunu söyleyerek reddetmişti—ki dinlemesi gerektiği yalan da değildi.

Çocuklar üzülmüş ve onları Pazar günü görmeye gelmesini istemişti—izin günü olduğu için yine reddetmişti. Yüzleri düşmüştü biraz (Sehun’unki de) ama pazartesi geleceğini deyince hemen canlanmışlardı.

O zaman burada ne işi vardı peki? Jongdae sayesindeydi. Güzel bir Pazar sabahıydı. Sehun kızışmasının laneti (üçüzlerle görüşmek modunu yükseltmişti) olmadan huzurla uyumuştu ve sağlıklı bir kahvaltı etmişti. Öğlen on iki gibi bulaşıkları yıkarken Omega aramıştı.

_“Sehun, Jongin'i görmek istemediğini biliyorum ama senden çok önemli iyilik istemem lazım.” Jongdae sesindeki suçlulukla konuşuyordu._

_“Ne oldu hyung?” Sehun yorgunca iç çekti._

_“Çocuklar hastalar. Restoranda yedikleri bir şey dokundu galiba. Ben de biraz üşütmüşüm—“ Jongdae daha konuşacaktı ama dadı hemen araya girdi._

_“Çocuklar hasta mı? Üçü birden mi?” inanamazlıkla sordu._

_“Evet! Bu yüzden seni aradım. Minseok ve Junmyeon şehir dışındalar. Ben de hastayım ve Baekhyun çocuk bakmaktan ne anlar. Lütfen gidip Jongin'i kontrol eder misin?”_

_“B-Ben…” durakladı. Akıllı davranmış olsaydı baş alfanın son dört yıldır üçüzlere tek başına baktığını söyleyebilirdi. Neden şimdi bir sorun oluyordu? Fakat akıllı değildi ve çocuklar için çok korkuyordu. O yüzden kabul etmişti._

“Sehun!” heyecanlı bir ses Sehun’u düşüncelerinden ayırdı. Sehun bedeninin koordinasyonu kaybetmiş olmalıydı çünkü karşısındaki manzaraya inanamıyordu.

_Neden Kim Jongin koltukta hasta çocuklarına YARI ÇIPLAK halde sarılıyordu?_

Sağlığı için iyi değildi. Hem de hiç. Muhtemelen alfaya karşı hissettiği öfke ve kırgınlığı için de iyi değildi çünkü Sehun teninin yandığını hissediyordu ve utançtan değil, tamamen başka bir şeyden olduğunu biliyordu.

_Kendine gel, Oh Sehun!_

Hemen kendisini azarladı ve bakışlarını yarı çıplak adamdan ve fit gövdesinden ayırdı. Dadı karnında sekiz baklava gördüğüne yemin edebilirdi. Bu mümkün müydü ya?

_Onu yarı çıplak görmek onu aşmama hiç yardımcı olmuyor._

Omega içten içe sızlanırken boğazını temizledi ve üçüzlere özür dilercesine gülümsedi. Bunu sık sık yapıyordu o yüzden onların sorgulamaya başlayacaklarını düşünüyordu.

“Selam.” Aptalca konuştu ve girişte kıpırdandı. Olabilecek onca şey arasında çok çekici bulduğu çiftleşmemiş bir alfayı yarı çıplak halde görmek zorunda kalmıştı. Kurdunun esmer adamı potansiyel eşi olarak gördüğünü anlatmaya gerek yoktu. Onu öldürün daha iyi.

“Ö-Özür dilerim, kapı açıktı ve Jongdae aradı—“ Jongin'le göz göze gelince gergince açıklama yapmaya başladı ama adam başını iki yana salladı.

“Hayır, sorun değil. Geldiğine çok sevindim.” İşvereni hafifçe gülümsedi ve göğsünden kayan Yun’u kendine doğru çekti. Maknae babasının yapılı göğsünde minicik ve savunmasız görünüyordu; kalbi sızlıyordu.

“Sehun~” Hyunjae’nin sızlanmasıyla bakışlarını Yun’dan (ve Jongin'in çekici göğsünden) ayırdı. Hyunjae de babasının yapılı göğsünde minicik ve savunmasız görünüyordu. Jongin'in çıplaklığını sorgulamayacaktı çünkü ten tene olan kontaklarının çocukları sakinleştirdiğini biliyordu. O geldiği için adamın çıplaklığı konusunda bir şey yapıp yapmayacağını merak ediyordu. Alfa pek endişeli görünmüyordu—o bedenle Sehun nedenini sorgulamıyordu. Öyle fit olsaydı o da kendinden emin olurdu.

“Hepiniz birden hasta olmayı nasıl becerdiniz?” sonunda düşüncelerinden ayrıldı ve tereddütle içeri girdi.

“Babama sor! O çirkin restorana gitmek Baekhyun amcanın fikriydi!” Manse, Jongin'in diğer yanında kaşlarını çatarak cevapladı ve Sehun tamamen anlıyordu. Baekhyun üç yıldan fazladır hayatını mahvetmekle meşguldü. Ayrıca büyük üçüzün çirkinden başka bir kelime aradığına emindi. Yüzündeki ifadeye bakılırsa farkındaydı.

“İyi bir hayat dersi size: asla Baekhyun amcanızı dinlemeyin.” Dadı yüzünü buruşturarak söyledi ve ateşlerini kontrol etmek için ilerledi. Çünkü ateşleri yüksek gibi görünüyordu.

“Ateşleri var mı?” Jongin'le konuşmak istemiyordu ama başka şansı olmadığı apaçıktı. Gerekli şeylerden bahsederek alfayla göz teması kurmamaya çalışıyordu.

“Yun en kötüsü.” Meseleleri hakkında konuşmak şu anda Jongin'in aklındaki son şey gibiydi—ki Sehun minnettardı.

“Görebiliyorum…” Alçak sesle mırıldanarak kısa süreliğine patronuna baktı ve bakışlarını maknaeye çevirdi; ona zavallı bakışlar atıyordu.

“Karnın ağrıyor mu tatlım?” cevap olarak baş onayı alan Sehun eğilerek saçlarını gözlerinden çekti.

“Ya boğazın? Acıyor mu?”

“Hayır…” Dört yaşındaki çocuk cevap verdi ve dadının elini tuttu. Teni yanıyordu resmen.

“Karnım ağrıyor.” Sehun diğer ikiliye döndü ve ateşlerini kontrol ederek aynı soruları sordu. Baş sallamaları şüphelerini doğruluyordu.

“Acaba mideleri—“ kaş çatarak sorgularken Jongin'e döndü ve ne kadar yaklaştığını fark edince durakladı. Nedense baştan çıkarıcı kokusunun farkındaydı ve burnunu alfanın boynuna sürtme arzusunu hisseder hissetmez doğruldu. Düşüncelerini uzaklaştırırken bakışlarını kaçırarak birazcık geriledi—Jongin'den olabildiğince kaçması gerekiyordu.

“Sanırım mide gribi ya da mide virüsü kapmışlar. Gıda zehirlenmesi gibi görünmüyor ama emin olmak için doktor çağırmalısınız.”

“Arkadaşımı aradım.” Jongin tuhaf bir duraklamadan sonra cevapladı ve Yun’un başını okşadı. “Yolda, geliyor olduğunu söyledi.

“Baba, karnımda virüs mü var?” Yun korkmuş ve çaresiz görünüyordu—Omega içinden kendine küfretti. “Virüslerden nefret ediyorum!”

Ben de…

Dadı içinden ona katılıyordu ve maknaeyi sakinleştirmek için uzandı. Yun babasının kucağından onun kollarına atlamıştı. Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırarak kollarını korumacı bir şekilde minik bedene doladı ve tereddütle patronuna döndü. Jongin üzülmüş gibi durmuyordu (bakışları daha yumuşaktı ama muhtemelen yine delulu davranıyordu) ama ona zaten bir dadıdan başka bir şey olmadığını söylemişti ve ne kadar çok acıtsa da babasının isteğine karşı gelemezdi.

“Sorun değil, Yun. Karnında virüs yok.” Elini sırtında gezdirerek çocuğu teselli etti.

“Ama virüs olduğunu s-söyledin.” Dört yaşındaki çocuk zayıfça itiraz edince gülümsedi.

“Mide gribi olduğunu da söyledim. Endişelenme virüs yok” kıkırdayarak çocuğu geriye yaslamaya çalıştı ancak Yun ona sıkıca tutundu.

“Sıcaksın. Böyle kalmak istiyorum.” Maknae sızlanarak yüzünü boynuna gömdü. Çocuğun ne demek istediğini anlıyordu. O bir omegaydı, kızışmasından kalan tatlı kokusu hâlâ üzerinde olmalıydı bu yüzden üçüzler için yatıştırıcı ve sakinleştiriciydi.

_Siktir._

_Jongin beni kesinlikle kovacak._

Belki de bu en iyisiydi.

“Baban—“ Sehun panikle konuşmaya başladı ama Jongin koltuktan dikkatle kalkarak sözünü kesti.

“Şey… Sorun yok.” Patronu ensesini kaşıyarak hantalca mırıldandı.

“Aslında onlarla kalabilirsin. Ben yiyecek bir şeyler hazırlayacağım.”

Benim kalmamı istiyorsa ne yapabilirdim ki?

Daha cesur olsaydı aralarındaki daha iyi aşçı olduğu için Jongin'e çocuklara kendisinin yemek hazırlayacağını söyleyebilirdi ama maalesef özellikle de kavgalarından sonra yeterince cesareti yoktu.

**֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎**

Jongin'in bahsettiği arkadaşı bir saat sonra geldi ve çocukların restorandaki yemekten dolayı mide gribi olduğunu doğruladı. Yixing, patronunun tanıttığı gibi tatlı bir omegaydı, üçüzlere ilaçlarının ilk dozunu verdikten sonra kendisi kolayca unuttuğu için Sehun’a üçüzlerin hızlıca iyileşmeleri için kalanını dikkatle vermesini söylemişti. Patronu odada yanlarında olmasaydı buna gülerdi dadı.

Jongin'den bahsetmişken, meseleyi yeniden açmaya çalışmıştı ancak Sehun çocukların yanına kaçarak ondan kaçınmıştı. Alfanın onu yalnız yakalayabileceği her yerden hızlıca kaçıyordu ve çocuklarının önünde konuşmayacağı gerçeğinden yararlanıyordu. Tabi ikisinin de sorulara yanıt vermesini istemiyordu. Gayet işe yarıyordu. Fakat ne kadar daha devam edebileceğini bilmiyordu çünkü Jongin açıkça öfkelenmeye başlamıştı. Yakıcı bakışları her şeyi açıklıyordu. Esmer adamın sınırlarını gerçekten zorluyordu.

Şu anda Sehun mutfakta üçüzlerin gece yemeleri için hafif sandviçler hazırlarken (Yixing tavuk çorbasının midelerine ağır gelebileceğini söylemişti) babaları ilaçlarını içince sersemleşen üçüzleri yatırıyordu. Çöpü poşete atacakken Jongin mutfağa gelmişti. Sehun kokusunun yoğunlaşmasından onun geldiğini anlamıştı.

Boğazını temizleyerek patronunu bilerek görmezden geldi (çocuklar uyuduğu için artık kaçacak bir yeri kalmamıştı) ve panik halinde tezgâha yöneldi. Aralarında geçecek olan bu konuşmaya hiç hevesli değildi.

“Sehun, seninle konuşmam lazım.” Adam uzun, sessiz bir andan sonra sonunda işine geri döndü.

“Benim değil.” Kısaca kestirip attı ve kalan marulla domatesleri alarak buzdolabına ilerledi. Sebzelerini koyup buzdolabının kapağını kapattığı anda arkasındaki figürü hissetti. Jongin'in yakınlığını fark edince hızlanan kalbini görmezden gelmeye çalışarak Sehun ters bakışlarla arkasını döndü.

“Çok yazık olacak. Bu sefer beni dinlemeden kaçmana izin vermeyeceğim.” Alfanın sesi reddedildiği için hiç mutlu çıkmıyordu ve ifadesinden de belliydi.

“B-Bay Kim, lütfen geri çekilin ve işimi yapmama izin verin.” Dadı kekelediği için kendine küfretti ve tezgâha doğru kaçmaya çalıştı ancak Jongin bir adım atıp ellerini arkasına koyarak onu buzdolabıyla kendi bedeni arasına sıkıştırınca nefesini tuttu.

“N-Ne yapıyorsunuz?” Adama gözlerini açarak bakarken ses tonunu sabit tutması gerçekten çok zordu.

“Bir şey söylemem lazım ve sen de dinleyeceksin.” Patronu emredici bir tonda söyleyince omurgasına bir ürperti yayıldı ve Omega içgüdüleri uyandı—ki kızgın olması gereken şu anda hiç mutlu değildi bundan.

“Söyleyecek bir şey yok! Telefonda niyetinizi açıkça belli ettiniz.” Sehun hararetle karşı çıktı ve elleriyle alfayı ittirmeye çalıştı—gerçi adam bir milim bile kıpırdamadığı için aptalca bir hareket olmuştu.

“Var. Özür dilemem lazım.” Jongin itiraz etti ve bir elini çekerek göğsünü itmeye çalışan bileğini yakaladı.

“Böyle özür dilenmez!” Omega karşı çıkarak bileğini çekiştirdi ve neyse ki patronu çok diretmeden bırakmıştı. “Niye özür dileyeceksiniz ki? Dedikleriniz doğruydu. Yanlış bir şey yoktu. Ben _sadece_ bir dadıyım.” Gözlerini yakan gözyaşlarından nefret ediyordu.

“Tanrılar aşkına Sehun!” Jongin sonunda hüsranla bağırdı ve parmaklarını saçlarına daldırdı. Nedense dadı geri çekilip bir şey diyemedi.

“Biliyorum, öyle konuştum ve üzgünüm, tamam mı? Gerçekten çok üzgünüm. B-Ben stresliydim ve bu bahane olamaz, farkındayım ama güven bana… Dediğim tek kelimede bile ciddi değildim.” diye açıkladı ve yeniden ona doğru eğildi.

“Kızgınken hepimiz bir şeyler deriz. Bu seferlik beni affedemez misin? Biliyorum, sözlerimle seni incittim ve bunun için ben de kendimden nefret ediyorum ama…” esmer adam cümlesinin sonunda duraklayarak gözlerinin içine baktı. “İyi bir baba olmadığımın farkındayım.”

“Ben öyle bir şey demedim!” Sehun anında itiraz etti ve patronu başını sallayınca kaşlarını çattı.

“ _Farkındayım_ Sehun. Senin ya da çocukların bana söylemenize gerek yok. Bu benim en büyük güvensizliğim. İnan bana, onlar için elimden geleni yapıyorum ama şirketin ve sürünün tüm sorumlulukları yanında bu kadar genç yaşta bir baba olarak kendime bile zar zor vakit ayırabiliyorum.” Kabullenişi yeterli olmalıydı ama omuzlarından birazcık da olsa bir yük kalksa bile Omega kavgalarının nedeninin varlığını ve çözümsüzlüğünü hâlâ hissediyordu.

“Anlıyorum. Sana o gün demiştim, değil mi? Kötü bir b-baba olduğunu düşünmüyorum. Onları sevdiğini ben görebiliyorum ama onlar görmüyor. Bunu anlayamayacak kadar küçükler ve arada—“

“Arada bir acıtmaz. Anladım. Dün çocukların yanında olduğum için çok mutluydum. Gerçekten keyif aldım ve uzun zamandır en mutlu hissettiğim zamandı. Rahatlamış hissediyordum ve plak gibi çalıştıktan sonra baya zaman geçmişti. Haklıydın. Benim de bir molaya ve başka şeylerle ilgilenmeme ihtiyacım var. Kendime de zaman ayırmalıyım ve üçüzlere odaklanmalıyım.” Jongin çarpık bir şekilde gülümsedi.

“Demek istediğini anlıyorum ve o gün sana patladığım için özür dilerim. Gerçekten kötü bir zamanlamaydı. Yemin ederim ciddi değildim. Çocuklarımı kendininmiş gibi sevmene gerçekten minnettarım. Daha önce kimse böyle bir şey yapmamıştı, bu yüzden bazen şaşıp kalıyorum.”

“Seni gücendirmek istememiştim.” Sehun burnunu çekti ve ilk yaş gözünden akarken bakışlarını kaçırdı. “Ç-Çocuklar gelmeni çok istiyorlardı ve… Onlara seninle konuşacağımı söyleyince çok mutlu olduklar. Ö-Özür dilerim.”

“Biliyorum, Sehun ve ben—“

“Başka bir şey denemeye çalışmıyordum da.” dedi dadı ve parmaklarının gözyaşlarını sildiğini hissedince Jongin'e baktı.

_Tanrım, çok utandırıcı._

“Ben de öyle demek istemedim.” Patronu yüzünü buruşturarak söyledi ve gözlerinin altında gözyaşlarını silerken yüzünü kavradı.

“Ama—“ Omega kaşlarını çatarak konuşmaya çalıştı ancak baş Alfa sözünü kesti.

“Başka bir şey denemeye çalışırsan pek takmam, Sehun.” Bunu duyunca gözleri kocaman olmuştu.

“N-Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“Ben—“

“Vay~” mutfak girişinden gelen ani şaşkınlık sesi Jongin'in konuşmasını—ki hızlanan kalbi açısından Sehun’un sağlığı için hiç iyi değildi açıkçası—böldü. Ayrıca beklenti onu içten içe öldürecekti.

_Hemen havalara girme!_

“Bu ne güzel sürpriz böyle~” cümleyi duyunca ikisi de başlarını çevirdiler; Jongdae yanında ukalaca sırıtan Baekhyun’la girişte dikiliyordu.

“Güzel mi? Ben buna hayatımın en iyi sürprizi derim.” Geveze Alfa sevgilisinin sözlerini onayladı ve Sehun’a göz kırptı. Omega anında kızarmıştı. “Onları Sehun işe başlamadan önceden beri shipliyordum.” Dadı arkadaşına öldürücü bakışlar atıyordu ve esmer adam boğazını temizleyerek yüzünü bırakınca Jongin'den uzaklaştı.

“Hasta olduğunu sanıyordum?” patronu kendisine sırıtan kardeşine sordu.

“Sehun’un çoktan gittiğini düşünüyordum.” Jongdae omuz silkerek cevapladı ve sonra kaşlarını oynattı. “Ya siz? Kavga ettiğinizi sanıyordum.”

“Kavga mı ettiler?” Baekhyun kaşlarını çatarak araya girince Sehun inledi.

“Kapa çeneni Baek.” Deli gibi kızaran yüzüyle bağırdı ve _çocuklara bakacağım_ bahanesiyle mutfaktan ayrıldı.

**֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎**

Bu kadar kızarmak mümkün müydü? Sağlıklı mıydı? Byun Baekhyun adındaki yavşağı öldürmeye izni var mıydı?

Sehun yanakları böyle yanarken özellikle son sorunun cevabını öğrenmek istiyordu. Baekhyun şu anda Minseok ve Junmyeon’a oldukça abartılı bir şekilde eve geldiklerinde Jongin'le onu bastıkları pozisyonu taklit ediyordu. Geveze alfanın ağzı kulaklarındaydı resmen. Daha da kötüsü Jongin de yanlarındaydı ve kardeşinin sevgilisini kontrol etmeyi bırakmıştı en sonunda. Aslında dürüst olması gerekirse Sehun baş alfanın onu böyle kızarmış görmeyi çok sevdiğini düşünüyordu.

_Hepsinden nefret ediyorum._

İçten içe sızlanarak bakışları buluşunca Baekhyun’a öldürücü şekilde baktı. Sinir bozucu arkadaşı ona sırıttı ve ağzını açtı ancak dadı daha fazla katlanmayacaktı. Hızlıca yerinden doğruldu (böylece tüm dikkat üzerine çekilmişti, sanki az önce hiç üzerinde değildi tabi) ve herkese çay yapacağını söyleyerek kimse bir şey diyemeden önce kaçtı. Çünkü hareketleri onları eğlendiriyor gibiydi; o kaçarkenki gülüşmeleri apaçıktı.

**֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎**

O atıştırmalık ve çay getirdiğinde üçüzler de çoktan uyanmıştı. Manse merdivenlerden inerken Yun ve Hyunjae babasının kucağına kurulmuştu. Büyük kardeşlerinden önce uyanmış gibiydiler. Sehun, Yun’a hafifçe gülümsedi ve eğilerek tepsiyi sehpaya bıraktı. Baekhyun’un tarafından alay fısıltıları geliyordu (ani gidişinden dolayıydı kesin) ama Omega vaktini faydasız arkadaşına vermeyecekti.

Herkes servisini aldığında o da kendi fincanını alarak koltuğa oturdu ve arkadaşlarının onu utandırmayı unutmalarına rahatlamayla iç çekti. Lanet olsun. Yemek de çenelerini kapatmasaydı, dadı sinir bozucu Alfa arkadaşını tıka basa, patlayana kadar dolduracaktı.

“Siz de bir şey yemek ister misiniz?” Jongin'in sorduğunu duydu ve Hyunjae’nin başını iki yana salladığını gördü.

“Yemek yiyince tuhaf hissediyorum.” Yun sızlanarak yığıldı ve babasının göğsüne tırmandı. Omega çocuğun ne yapmaya çalıştığını anlamıyordu.

“Bu sefer tuhaf hissettirmeyecek.” Patronu çocuğu telkin etti ve hareket etmesin diye belinden tuttu.

“Nereden biliyorsun?” Hyunjae araya girdi ve sehpadaki atıştırmalıkla burun kıvırdı.

“Bence bir daha yemek yiyemeyeceğim.” Ortanca üçüz sızlanınca dadı başını sallayarak kıkırdadı.

“Dramatikleşiyorsun bebeğim.” Jongin de kıkırdayarak söyledi ve oğlunun başını okşadı. “Bu sefer tuhaf hissettirmeyecek, söz veriyorum.” Sehun, Manse’nin bacağını çekiştirdiğini hissedince bakışlarını bu sevimli görüntüden ayırdı.

“Kucağına oturabilir miyim?” En büyük üçüz sordu. Gerçi cevap beklemeden omeganın kucağına uzanmaya başlamıştı. Sehun dökülmesin diye fincanını kaldırdı ve kucağındaki çocuğa kocaman gözlerle baktı. Manse’nin onun kucağına yatmak için babasını es geçtiğine inanamıyordu.

“Tabi, oturabilirsin.” Dadı şaşkınca mırıldandı ve kollarını indirdi. Boştaki eliyle çocuğun gözlerinin önündeki saçları ittirdi ve Manse esneyince gülümsedi.

“Uykun mu var hâlâ?”

“Nghh...” En büyükleri homurdandı ve onu izleyen kardeşlerine bakmak için kucağında döndü.

“Baba?” Hyunjae de esneyerek sordu.

“E-Efendim…” Jongin'in sesi çatladı ve Minseok’un alaycı bakışlarla kendisini izlediğini görünce boğazını temizledi.

“Sehun bizimle yaşayabilir mi?”

_Aman tanrım! İşte yine başlıyorlar…_

Sehun soruyu takmıyordu. Üçüzlerin onu bu kadar çok sevmesi hayranlık uyandırıcıydı ama soruya şaşırmamış görünen Jongin'in önünde böyle utandırılmaya dayanamıyordu.

_Jongin'e bu konuda sürekli baskı yapıyor olmasınlar?_

_Çok utandırıcı ama!_

Baekhyun’un da orada olması tuz biber ekliyordu. Dadı bu konuşmanın hiç iyi bir yere gitmeyeceğine emindi ve elinde olsa her şeyiyle kaçınırdı.

“Evet, babası, Sehun sizinle yaşayabilir mi?” Baekhyun kıkırdayarak alay etti ve baş Alfa kendisine öldürücü bakışlar atınca kahkahasını bastırmak için yüzünü Jongdae’nin omzuna gömdü.

“Bana bir daha sakın baba deme, Baekhyun.” Jongin iğrenmiş ifadesiyle homurdandı.

“Yani Sehun sizinle mi yaşayacak?” hiçbir şey Baekhyun’u amacından geri saptıramazdı, değil mi?”

“Kapa çeneni Baek!” Sehun patronu bir şey diyemeden yerinden tısladı ve domates gibi kızardığına emindi.

“Aww~ Haydi ama Sehun. Ben Hyunjae’nin sorusunu tekrar ettim sadece.”

“Yani bizimle yaşabilir misin yaşayamaz mısın?” En büyük üçüz hiç uzatmadan yine direkt konuya dalmıştı ve yanılmadıysa çocuk Baek amcasına sertçe bakmıştı.

“Y-Yaşayamam.” Sehun kekeledi ve ağzını açtığını görünce arkadaşına sert bakışlar attı.

“Ama neden?” Yun sızlandı ve dudak büzerek babasının kucağında döndü.

“Çünkü işler öyle yürümüyor.” Bunu söylemesi gerekiyor muydu? Üçüzler, Jongin'in çiftleşmemiş bir Alfa ve onun çiftleşmemiş bir Omega olduğunu anlayamayacak kadar küçüktüler. Beraber yaşamaya başlarlarsa işler çığırından çıkardı. Onlara taşınamayacağını bırakın, ortak duyguların ve ‘seni seviyorum’ların olacağı bir fantezi Sehun’un yaşamak isteyeceği türdendi. Jongin'in de aynı gemide olup olmadığını bilmiyordu.

_Ya ‘başka şeyler denemeni de takmam’ derken ciddiyse?_

_Zamanlaması için Baekhyun’a lanetler olsun._

“Ama babamla sen öpüşürseniz sorun olmaz!” Hyunjae onu düşüncelerinden çıkardı—ki Sehun çıkarmamış olmasını dilerdi.

“Evet!” Manse hemen katıldı.

“Sooyoung dedi ki Bay Park ve Bay Lee sürekli öpüşüyormuş ve bu yüzden beraber yaşıyorlarmış.” Yeniden domates gibi kızaran Omega gözleri buluşunca bakışlarını baş alfadan ayırdı ve yüzünü saklamak için fincanı dudaklarına kaldırdı.

“Kesinlikle öpüşmelisiniz. Bay Park ve Bay Lee çok eğlenceli duruyorlar.” Junmyeon _sırıtarak araya girince dadı yerine daha çok sindi._

_Yer yarılabilir mi artık?_

“Çocukları cesaretlendirme.” Jongin eniştesini uyarınca adam ellerini havaya kaldırdı.

“Neden öpüşmenizi bu kadar çok istiyorlar?” Minseok merakla sordu ve gülümseyerek üçüzlere döndü.

_O da olmasın._

“Böylece bebek yapabilirler!” Hyunjae heyecanla bağırınca Sehun çayını içerken boğulacaktı az daha.

“Sooyoung küçük kız kardeşinin Bay Park’ın Bay Lee’yi öptükten sonra doğduğunu söyledi.”

“Geceleri tuhaf sesler çıkardıklarını da söyledi. O yüzden Sehun ve babam da öyle yapmalılar.” Yun yardımseverce ekledi. Dadı öksürmeye başladı, Jongin bile kızarmıştı.

“Bu kadar yeter çocuklar.” Jongin sonunda üçüzleri sertçe azarladı ve sızlanınca bakışlarını Hyunjae’ye sabitledi. Heyecanlı ifadelerinin somurtmaya döndüğünü görmek Sehun’un kalbini sızlatmıştı ama babalarıyla seks yapmasını konuşmalarına, özellikle bu kadar kişinin yanında, bir saniye daha devam etmelerini istemiyordu.

“Ama bana ben de bir kız kardeş istiyorum!” Manse sızlandı.

“Yeter dedi—“ Dadının telefonu aniden çalmaya başlayınca baş alfanın sözü kesildi. Şansına şükrederek Sehun hızla telefonunu çıkardı ve Manse’yi kaldırarak ayağa kalktı.

“Chanyeol arıyor.” Yanan yüzüyle kısaca söyledi ve kaostan koşarak uzaklaştı resmen.

**֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎**

“Hey Jongin, biliyor musun acaba Yixing…” Sehun cümlenin sonunda durakladı ve izin almadan alfanın yatak odasına girdiğini görünce bakışlarını telefonundan kaldırdı. Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde bu ilk seferiydi. Tabii ki dadı çocuklarla evde yalnız kalıyordu ve isteseydi kimse fark etmeden patronunun odasına bakabilirdi ancak Sehun, Jongin'in özeline saygı gösteriyordu ve öylece kişisel alanı işgal etmemeye inanıyordu. Ayrıca o kadar merak etmemişti. Şimdi bile telefonda doktorun numarasını ararken daldığı ve kapı açık olduğu için girivermişti. Alfa davetsiz misafir istemeseydi kapıyı kapatırdı.

Aklına gelen ikinci şey patronuna ilk adıyla hitap etmesiydi, hafifçe kızarmıştı. Bilinçsizce olmuştu, dediği gibi telefonuna dalmıştı.

Üçüncü ve son fark ettiği şey Jongin'in yokluğuydu. Odada kimse yoktu; odanın köşesindeki siyah kapının altından süzülen ışığa bakılırsa esmer adamın duş alabileceğini düşünüyordu.

_Sonra gelsem iyi olur…_

Düşüncesine rağmen Sehun odaya tamamen girdi ve merakla iç dizaynı inceledi. Jongin'in odası üçüzlerinkinin(duvar kâğıtları çizgi film karakterlerinden oluşan bebe mavisiydi) aksine çoğunlukla siyah, beyaz ve gri tonlarından oluşuyordu—ki şaşırtıcı değildi. Mobilyalar siyah ve usta işiydi, gri tonları aralarına serpilmişti. Duvarda büyük, beyaz bir saat vardı ki açıkçası onu anlamlandıramamıştı, zamanı göremiyordu bile. Bakışlarını sol taraftaki büyük gardıroba çevirdi—kocaman bir oda olduğuna yemin edebilirdi—ve otomatikman dikkati yanındaki apre masasına kaydı. Farklı ve pahalı markaların birçok ürünü düzgünce yerleştirilmişti. Kim Malikânesi’ndeki her şey şüphesiz bir şekilde pahalıydı ama bu odanın farklı bir aurası vardı. Jongin'le eşleşiyordu. Patronunun odası olduğu için şaşırtıcı değildi. Alfanın kalıcı kokusu anında ciğerlerini doldurmuştu.

Burası Jongin'in uyuduğu, kıyafetlerini değiştirdiği, işe hazırlandığı, çalıştığı (sistem ünitesinin yanına küçük bir ofis masası yerleştirilmişti), zamanının çoğunu geçirdiği ve belki de masum ya da masum olmayan hüsranlarını giderdiği yerdi.

_Bunu düşünmemeliydin._

Omega kendisini azarlarken teninin kızardığını hissediyordu. Fakat çekici görünümlü yatağın üzerini süsleyen büyük çerçeveyi görünce yarı yolda durdu. Yatak Sehun’a göründüğü kadar yumuşak olup olmadığını kontrol ettirme arzusu veriyordu.

_Aww, çok şekerler._

Sehun üçüzlerin bebekken, gri kurt tulumları içindeki resmine daha yakından bakmak için ilerlerken cıvıl cıvıldı. Dadı onları pek ayırt edemiyordu; birisi yumruğunu yemeye çalışıyordu, ikincisi karnının üzerinde güzel bir şekilde gülümsüyordu ve sonuncusu dişsiz gülümsemesiyle yana bakıyordu. Çok tatlı bir fotoğraftı ve Jongin'in odasındaki tek fotoğraf olması her şeyi daha hayran olunası kılıyordu.

“Çok sevimliler, değil mi?” Sehun yerinde sıçradı ve arkasını döndü. Jongin sadece belinde bir havluyla çıplak bir şekilde _tam arkasında_ dikiliyordu.

“B-Ben…” salak gibi kekeledi ve bilinçsizce gerileyerek aralarına mesafe koydu. Bu hareket yatağa çarpmasına ve dengesini kaybetmesine neden oldu. Dadı içgüdüsel olarak kollarıyla uzandı ve sırtı yumuşak yatakla buluşurken gözlerini kapattı. Üzerindeki aniden gelen ağırlık olmasaydı ciğerlerindeki hava bitmezdi.

Jongin'in onu tutmak için uzandığı belindeki kolunun farkındaydı ama sakar bacağının düşerken alfanın bacağına takılmasına ve onu da kendiyle beraber düşünmesinin de farkındaydı.

“Siktir! İyi misin?” Jongin boştaki elini Sehun’un başının yanına yaslayarak sordu ve üzerinde doğruldu.

_Kahretsin._

_Bu çok yakın oldu._

Gerçekten öyleydi. Dadı odaklansaydı patronunun kirpiklerini sayabileceğine emindi ama maalesef esmer adam üzerinde böyle—çıplak ve ıslak— yükseldiği için odaklanması imkânsızdı. Esmer adamdan hemen uzaklaşmazsa kendinin de ıslanacağına emindi. Tabi bu ıslaklık duştan dolayı değil bambaşka bir şeyden dolayıydı. Tüm gücüyle kaçmak istiyordu. Kızışmadayken bir kere gerçekleşmişti ama yeniden olursa bununla yaşayamazdı.

Alfanın saçlarından damlayan sular yüzüne düştüğünde Sehun utanarak bakışlarını Jongin'in yakıcı bakışlarına(neden ona öyle bakıyordu) çevirdi ve adam başparmağıyla ıslaklığı silince alt dudağını ısırdı. Dudaklarının köşesinde ilerlerken bilinçsizce Jongin'in parmağının hareketini izliyordu. Omega saç diplerine kadar kızarmış olmalıydı.

“B-Bay Kim?” Jongin alt dudağını dişlerinin arasından çekerken dadı güçsüzce seslendi. Sehun kavrulduğunu (patronunun dudaklarına böyle bir şehvetle bakmasıyla) hissediyordu ve elleri omuzlarında yumruk oldu.

_Tanrım!_

_Neden aniden bu kadar sıcak oldu?_

_Siktir! Kızışmam yeni geçmişti._

_Bu kadar erken yenisi gelemez…_

“Hımm… Neden şu anda gerçek adımı kullanmıyorsun?” Jongin aniden neden bu kadar yaklaşmıştı? Neden kulağına fısıldıyordu? Neden fısıldıyordu ki ayrıca? Sehun’un şu anda servis dışı olduğunu bilmiyor muydu? Ve neden şu anda lanet giresice Omega feromonlarını salgılıyordu? Her şeye lanet olsun. Neden Jongin feromonlarını salgılıyordu?

Aralarındaki hava tuhaf bir şekilde değişmiş, gerginlikle yoğunlaşmıştı. Sehun buna bir isim vermek istemiyordu. Umutlarını yükseltmekten korkuyordu. Kontrolünü kaybetmekten korkuyordu ama Jongin tüm duvarlarını yıkmak istemesine değecek gibi görünüyordu.

“Ben… Ben…” kızışmış Omega zeki bir cevap bulmaya çalışıyordu (kendini yeterince utandırmıştı) ama kendini sakinleştirmek için derin bir nefes alınca inlemişti sonunda. Feromonları odada yayıldığı için daha çok kızıştırmıştı. Zihnini bulandırıyorlardı ve içgüdülerini takip ettiriyorlardı. Sehun, Jongin'in kokusunu alabildiğine emin olduğu arzusunun sinyallerini hissedebiliyordu; havada alfanın da arzusunu hissedince utansın mı kızışsın mı bilemiyordu.

“Adımı söylemene bayılıyorum.” Esmer adam cevapsızlığından etkilenmemiş gibiydi.

“Oh—“ Daha fazla kızarması mümkün müydü? Sehun mümkün olmayacağına inanıyordu ama patronunun bakışları dudaklarına kayınca gittikçe eminliğini kaybediyordu.

Kızışmış Omega, Jongin'in bakışlarının koyuluğunu fark edince bilinçsizce yutkundu ve yerinde kıpırdandı. Kalbi inanılmaz derecede hızlı atıyordu (adamın duyabildiğine emindi) ve Sehun göğsünde patlayacağından korktu. Jongin'in bakışlarını yavaşça dudaklarında gezdirmesi—l _anet olsun_ yine alt dudağını ısırıyordu—durumuna hiç yardımcı olmuyordu çünkü kalbi resmen teklemişti.

“J-Jongin…” Sehun esmer adamın başını dudaklarına doğru eğdiğini görünce yeniden gergince seslendi ve tişörtüne sıkıca tutundu. Alfanın dolgun dudaklarının kendi ince dudaklarına ilk temasını hissettiğinde dadı gözlerinin titrek bir nefesle kapanmasına izin verdi ve esmer adam dudaklarını yeniden birbirine sürtünce kollarını Jongin'in omuzlarına doladı.

Jongin çenesini öperek çıldırtıcı hızda ve hafiflikte boynuna inerken küçük, titrek bir nefes Sehun’un dudaklarından kaçtı. Omega öpücüklerini zar zor hissediliyordu. Şikâyet edercesine sızlanarak elini alfanın boynuna doladı ve diğer kolunu da beline dolayarak onu kendine çekti; ayrı zamanda hafifçe yükselerek Jongin'in çıplak göğsüne yaslandı. Sehun deliğinden akan ve pantolonunu kirleten sıvısından hoşnutsuzdu.

Dudaklarından dökülecek olan inleme Jongin tarafından bastırıldı; Alfa onu düzgünce öpmeye başlamıştı. Dolgun dudaklar kendininki üzerinde tutkuyla dans ederken, sıcak ve ıslak mağarasına girmek için onu kandırırken dadı aklının oynadığını hissediyordu. Jongin'in boynundaki tutuşunu sıkılaştırarak Sehun alfanın bedenine daha çok yaslandı ve dili için dudaklarını araladı. Üzerindeki adam dilini ağzına sokunca yumuşak bir sesle inledi ve sert eller kalçalarından tutarak onu yatağa bastırınca omurgası titredi. Esmer adam geri çekilince omeganın dudaklarından itiraz sesi döküldü.

“Durmalı—“ Jongin'in sözleri kapıdan gelen yüksek sesle bölündü. Dadı hemen başını girişe çevirdi ve üçüzlerin onlara hayranlıkla baktığını görünce yeniden kızardı.

“Oh Tanrım!” utançla inledi ve aralarına mesafe koymak için Jongin'in çıplak göğsünü ittirdi. Alfa hâlâ biraz şaşkın gibiydi çünkü düzgünce hareket edebilmesi zaman almıştı ama boğazını garipçe temizleyerek sonunda üzerinden kalktı ve belindeki havluyu düzeltti. Nedense hareketi omegayı daha çok kızıştırmıştı. Başını iki yana sallayarak Sehun da hızlıca doğruldu ve olanları sindirmeye çalışarak yataktan kalktı.

“Bir şeye mi ihtiyacınız var çocuklar?” Jongin sancılı bir dakikalık sessizlikten sonra konuştu. Gerçekten sancılıydı, dadı utançtan öleceğine emindi.

“Baba, ne yapıyordunuz?” Hyunjae babasına ve dadısına merakla bakarak sordu.

“Hiçbir şey! Babanıza ilacınızı sormaya gelmiştim.” Sehun kendini kurtarmak için hızlıca araya girdi.

“Tabi… O zaman babam neden senin üzerindeydi?” Manse, pislik, gözlerini kısarak sordu.

“Çocuklar.” Jongin uyardı ancak Manse sanki omegaya gerçeği anlattırabilecekmiş gibi Sehun’a bakmaya devam etti.

“Düştüm.” Dadı telaşla açıkladı.

“Bence bebek yapıyorlardı Manse.” Yun arkadan sessizce yorum yaptı, Sehun yerin dibine girmişti. “Öpüşüyorlardı!” heyecanla devam ettiğinde Hyunjae’yi de heyecanlandırmıştı.

“Bebek ne zaman geliyor?” ortanca olan dadıya dönerek sordu.

_Neden bebekler gökten yağıyormuş gibi konuşuyorlar?_

Omega içten içe sızlanarak kendine gelmek için boğazını temizledi. Jongin şu anda yararsız olduğu için kendisi el atmalıydı.

“Bebek falan yok!” Sehun onlara doğru ilerleyerek tısladı. “Artık uyumanız lazım. Susun bakayım.”

“Ama seninle babamın bebekler yapmanız gerekiyor.” Hyunjae sızlandığında dadı ona sertçe baktı.

“Kesin şunu.” Jongin'in sesi arkadan duyuldu.

“Burası bir garip kokuyor.” Manse aniden yorum yaptı. Babasından korkmamışa benziyordu; Sehun’a havadaki Jongin'in ve kendi feromonlarının varlığını hatırlatmıştı.

“Kokmuyor!” hemen itiraz etti.

“Kokuyor.” Hyunjae kardeşini destekledi.

_Neden tanrım neden?_

“Baekhyun amcaya daha sonra sorarız.” Dadısının ve babasının bir şey demeyeceklerini anlayan Manse omuz silkerek devam etti.

“Sakın—“

“Kim Manse, bu son uyarındı.” Jongin, Sehun’un korku dolu cümlesini yarıda kesti ve en büyük oğluna yaklaştı. “Sizin bileceğiniz bir şey değildi. Şimdi Sehun’la gidip uslu bir çocuk gibi ilaçlarınızı için, tamam mı?”

“Ama baba—“

“Haydi,” dadı araya girip en büyük üçüzün omuzlarından tutarak onu kapıya doğru çevirdi. Utansa da üçüzlerin, özellikle de Jongin'le kendi arasındaki bir meseleden dolayı, azarlanmasını istemiyordu.

“Size masal anlatacağım.”

“Bizimle uyuyacak mısın?” Hyunjae pazarlık amacıyla sordu. Sehun onu hayal kırıklığına uğratmaktan nefret ediyordu ama bu gece kalmasına imkân yoktu.

“Yarın okuldan sonra görüşeceğiz.”

“Ama neden burada kalmıyorsun?” ortanca kaş çatarak sordu.

“Senin yatağın için çok büyüğüm.”

“Babamla uyuyabilirsin.” diye önerdi Yun, sanki rutin olarak yaptığı bir şeydi.

“Biz de bazen babamla uyuyoruz. Baba, Sehun seninle uyusun mu nolur?” soruyu duyunca Sehun içinden inledi. Yun’un ‘seninle uyusun’ derken masum niyetleri olduğuna emindi ama beyninin çalkalanmasını durduramamıştı.

“Bunun doğru bir şey olduğunu sanmıyorum, bebeğim.” Jongin'in cevabıyla maknae daha çok somurttu.

“Ama saat geç oluyor o yüzden Sehun misafir odasında kalsın.”

“Sorun değil. Gidebilirim—“

“Cidden bu gece kal. Geç oldu iyice.” Alfa itirazını emredici tonla yarıda kesti. Dadı patronunun ona Alfa sesini kullandığını fark edip etmediğini merak ediyordu. Jongin bunu çok sık kullanmıyordu ama kullandığında Sehun’u hep çaresiz bırakıyordu. Sesindeki otorite omegayı şaşırtmıyordu bile. Sonuçta Kim Jongin sürüsünün baş Alfası olarak seçilmişti.

“Emin misin?” Sehun yeniden denedi. Zihni öpücüklerinde kalmışken şu anda ne yapacağını bilmiyordu.

“Çok.” Jongin cevap verdikten sonra üçüzleri işaret etti. “Üçüzlerin yanındaki odaya geç. Ben ilaçlarını veririm. Sen dinlenmelisin.” Tartışmaya yer kalmamıştı çünkü patronu bunu dedikten sonra üçüzlerle beraber odadan çıkmıştı.

_Görünüşe göre bugün ilk yatıya kalmam olacak._

**֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎**

“Günaydın.” Tavadaki kreplerle meşgul olan Sehun yerinde sıçramıştı (son zamanlarda bunu sık sık yapıyordu) ve patronunu selamlamak için yüzünü çevirdi.

“G-Günaydın.” Biraz utangaç bir şekilde selamladı ve yeniden kreplerine dönmeye zorladı kendini.

“Ne kadar oldu kalkalı? Erken bir saat.” Jongin mutfağa girerken sordu. Uyku sersemi bir halde kahve bardağı almak için dolaba doğru ilerledi ve başını yeniden Sehun’a çevirdi.

“Şey… Yirmi dakika oldu sanırım. Erken kalkmaya alışkınım ve yapılacak bir şey olmadığı için kahvaltı hazırlamaya karar verdim.” Dadı açıklama yaptıktan sonra tezgâhtaki tabağı aldı ve krepleri koymaya başladı.

“Umarım sorun olmaz.”

“Hayır, olmaz.” Patronu cevaplayarak siyah bir kupa aldı. Bir saniye durakladıktan sonra beyaz bir kupa da çıkardı.

“Kahve ister misin?”

Sehun krep tabağını masaya yerleştirdi ve arkasını dönerek yaslandı. “Pek sevmem ama olur.” Dadı rahat bir şekilde cevaplamaya çalıştı ve esmer adamın gülümseyerek kahve makinesine gitmesini izledi.

“Gerçekten mi? Sabah kahve içmeden kendime gelemiyorum ben.” dedi patronu ve çekmecelerden kahve kavanozunu çıkardı.

“Çünkü öyle olacağını düşünüyorsun. Kahve sağlık için kötüdür.”

“Arada birden bir şey olmaz.” Jongin önceki konuşmalarındaki sözlerini tekrarladı ve ona alaycı bir şekilde sırıtınca Sehun nedensizce kızardı. Tamam, belki alfanın kokusu çok güzel olması (kokusu parfüm vs. olmadığı için taze ve keskindi) ve yataktan yeni kalkmasına rağmen dağınık saçına ek olarak ağız sulandırıcı görünmesi ahlaksız Omega içgüdülerine iyi şeyler yapmıyordu.

“E-Evet ama sen günlük içiyorsun.”

“Bugün dersin yok mu?” Patronu konuyu değiştirdiğine göre buna cevabı yoktu.

“Hayır, bir tane vardı ama iptal edildi.” Bu kadar rahat sohbet etmeleri şaşırtıcıydı. Sehun önceden kekeleyip dururdu.

“Harika.”

“Ne?” dadı adamın neden böyle dediğini anlayamamıştı.

“Harika dedim.” Jongin tekrarladı ve sıcak, dumanı tüten sütlü kahveyi ona uzattı.

“Neden? Bir şey mi yapmamı istiyorsun?” Sehun şaşkınca kaşlarını çatarak sordu ve dikkatle kupayı aldı.

“Tiffany’s’de öğle yemeği için rezervasyon yaptırdım.” Patronu omuz silkerek cevapladı ve yanına yaklaştı.

“Tamam…” Omega nasıl açıklayacağından emin olamıyordu.

“Üçüzleri erkenden alıp restorana götürmemi mi istiyorsun?”

“Öyle değil. Jongdae hyung bugün üçüzleri okuldan alıp evine götüreceğini söyledi.” Jongin şimdi dudaklarındaki yaramaz sırıtışla tam önünde duruyordu.

“O zaman bana neden söylüyorsun…” oldukça şaşıran Sehun ani gelen farkındalıkla durakladı; anında telaşlanmıştı.

“Oh.” Çok zeki bir şekilde mırıldandı ve sırf kendini meşgul etmek için kupayı dudaklarına götürdü.

_Bana randevu mu teklif ediyor?_

_Yoksa?_

_Tanrım! Yanılmıyorum, değil mi?_

“Ee…” Jongin kupasını arkasındaki masaya bıraktı. Dadı kasıtlı mı yapıldı emin değildi ama aniden esmer adam kişisel alanını işgal etmişti.

“Benimle bir randevuya çıkar mısın Sehun?” Sehun patronunun niyetini başından anlamasına rağmen yine de kızarmaktan kendini alamıyordu. Kupasına sıkıca tutundu ve ne kadar çok telaşlandığını göstermemek için bakışlarını Jongin'inkilerden ayırdı.

“B-Ben… Ne zaman geleyim oraya?” Cevabı Jongin'i memnun etmişe benziyordu çünkü yüzüne parlak bir sırıtış yerleşmişti. Siktir. O gamze miydi?”

“Şey, düşünüyordum da önce biz—“ maalesef alfanın cümlesi mutfağın girişinden gelen ani bir çocuksu çığlıkla bölünmüştü.

“Size söylemiştim! Babam Sehun’u seviyor.” Hyunjae zafer edasıyla bağırarak mutfağa koşturdu. Sehun daha önceden kızardıysa, şimdi yanıyordu.

_Tanrım!_

_Neden yine?_

_Bu çocuklara gerçekten dikkat etmemiz lazım…_

“Şey, dün gece öpüştüklerini söylemiştim.” Yun kardeşinin arkasından gelerek konuştu.

“J-Jongin…” esmer adam onu ittirdiğinde bile kıpırdamayınca dadı utançtan patronuna seslendi.

“Bana adımla seslenmene bayılıyorum.” Ciddi miydi?

“Lütfen acammmph—“ Jongin onu sert bir öpücükle susturmaya karar verince Sehun kahve fincanını son anda tutabilmişti ve yeniden bir mum gibi yanmaya başlamıştı.

“Sana sonra detayları mesaj atarım.” Baş Alfa utanmazca konuştu ve sırıtarak çocuklarına döndü. Çocuklar da onun gibi heyecanlı görünüyordu.

“Pekâlâ çocuklar. Haydi, kahvaltı yapalım. Hazırlanmam ve sizi okula bırakmam lazım.

_Burada utanması olan tek ben miyim acaba?_

**_Son Söz_ **

Sehun’un ilk randevusu hayatının en güzel günüydü. Hâlâ tüm detaylarını hatırlıyordu. Jongin onu evden almakta ısrar etmişti, tüm sabah ne giyeceği konusunda telaş yapmıştı ve en sonunda yardım için Baekhyun’u çağırmıştı. Arkadaşı o kadar çok heyecanlanmıştı ki ona yardım etmek için yaptığı işi bırakıp gelmişti. Sehun, Jongin'in onu utanmazsa süzmesiyle ve iltifat etmesiyle deli gibi kızardığını hatırlıyordu. (Baekhyun ona zorla makyaj yapmış ve en dar pantolonunu giydirmişti.) Oysaki esmer adam onun ‘sen de güzel görünüyorsun’ iltifatını hoş karşılaşmıştı ve dudaklarına hem sevdiği hem de nefret ettiği günahkâr bir sırıtış yerleştirmişti.

Jongin'le geçirdiği zamanı her zaman el üstünde tutacağı bir şeydi (çocukların etraflarında olması zordu ama şikâyetçi değildi) ancak üçüzlerle geçirdiği zamanı da el üstünde tutuyordu. Randevuları şaşırtıcı şekilde iyi geçmişti. Sehun o gün kendisini aptal gibi göstermemeyi başarmıştı. Mutluluktan havalara uçmuştu; mutluluğunun sınırı yoktu ve en önemlisi âşık olduğu içindi. O anda dile getirmemişti ama Sehun o zaman bile Jongin'e âşık olduğunu biliyordu.

Jongin'e attığı utangaç bakışları hâlâ hatırlıyordu çünkü elinde değildi. Esmer adam çok yakışıklı görünüyordu. O görüntüyü aklına kazımak zorundaydı. Jongin'in baktığını yakaladığı her seferde ona attığı ukala sırıtış Sehun’u utandırmıştı çünkü o zamanlar süzme salaktı.

Restorandan çıkarak caddede amaçsızca ilerlemişlerdi ve Omega elleri her birbirine sürttüğünde kızarmıştı. Sonra Jongin atak yaparak uyarı vermeden elini tutmuştu. Sehun telaşlı ve kızarmış görünürken esmer adam ona alaycı bir şekilde sırıtmıştı. Sonra ona sevimli olduğunu demişti—o zamanlar da ciddiydi.

Üçüzler onları daha sonra Jongdae’den aldıklarında çok heyecanlılardı ve Hyunjae hemen ‘bebeğin nerede’ olduğunu sorunca Sehun’u daha çok utandırmıştı; Jongin'le henüz çıkmaya başlamışlardı. Ayrıca onlarla beraber yaşayıp yaşamayacağını da sormuştu—henüz gerçekleşmemesi onu hayal kırıklığına uğratmıştı. Eninde sonunda Jongin'lere taşınmıştı; tabi yedinci ay dönümlerinden sonrasına denk gelen üniversiteyi bitirip kendine bir iş bulduktan sonra gerçekleşmişti.

Sehun mezun olduktan bir ay sonra bir lisede İngilizce öğretmeni olarak kariyerine başlamıştı. Yani çocukların dadısı değildi artık. Aslında çıkmaya başladıkları anda Jongin'den para almayı bırakmıştı çünkü çocuklara iş olarak gördüğünden değil sevdiği için bakıyordu.

‘İlk seferleri’ (Sehun, Jongin'le ilk seferini asla unutamazdı. Onu mükemmel bir şekilde dolduran düğümünün verdiği hissi nasıl unutabilirdi?) şaşırtıcı bir şekilde çıkmaya başladıktan dört ay sonra gerçekleşmişti. Jongin meşgul oluyordu ve olmadığı zamanlardaysa üçüzler yanlarındaydı. Omega onları korkutmaktan şiddetle kaçınıyordu. Sehun ise teziyle meşguldü ve çocuklar uyuyana kadar sevgilisiyle vedalaşmış oluyordu çoktan. Ancak bu istemedikleri anlamına gelmiyordu. Ortada çok fazla arzu dolu dokunuş, mutfak tezgâhına yaslanmış ateşli öpücükler ve bölündükleri zaman çıkardıkları hüsran dolu iniltiler vardı. Her saniyesini seviyordu çünkü Jongin'e âşıktı.

En sonunda ‘seni seviyorum’lar da demişlerdi. Beşinci aylarının civarındaydı. Jongin ofisten çıkmıştı ve o gün sahile gitmişlerdi. Sehun onlarca kişinin önünde aşkını ilan ettikten sonra onu sıkıca tutup nefesini kesene kadar öperken alfanın parmaklarının sıcaklığını hâlâ hatırlıyordu. Arka planda heyecanla ve neşeyle zıplayan üçüzler de vardı. Üzerinden yıllar geçmesine rağmen dün olmuş gibi anısı hâlâ tazeydi.

Yaşamaya başladıktan bir yıl, çıkmaya başladıktan iki yıl sonrasıydı; Jongin sonunda ona evlenme teklifi etmişti. O da Sehun’un hayatında asla unutamayacağı bir gündü. Kavgalar etmişlerdi ama ne olursa olsun tartışmaları beraber aşmışlar ve önlerine bakmışlardı. Mükemmel değillerdi ancak bazen mükemmel olmamak da nefes kesici oluyordu.

Sehun’un üçüzlere olan sevgisi aylar geçtikçe daha çok büyümüştü. Onlar kendisini bu kadar çok severken o onları nasıl sevmezdi? Jongin'le nahoş bir kavgasından sonra üçüzler onu da baba figürü olarak görmeye başlamasaydı esmer adamı asla affetmezdi. Bir yanlış anlaşılmaydı, iletişimsizlik sorunuydu ancak zaferle üstesinden geldikleri için artık bir önemi yoktu.

Evlilik yaklaşık bir yıl sonra gelmişti ve çocukların o çok istedikleri kardeş evliliklerinin üçüncü ayında doktorun hamile olduğunu onaylamasıyla gelmişti. Sehun’un tek bahanesi Jongin'in doyumsuz olduğuydu. Kocası hamileliği boyunca üçüzlerle beraber ona mükemmel bir şekilde bakmıştı. Herkes ailenin yeni üyesini heyecanla beklemişti. 28 Aralık’ta Sehun daha sonra Kim Yohan adını verdikleri güzel bir oğlan çocuğu dünyaya getirmişti.

**֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎**

“Ne düşünüyorsun?” Sehun arkadan beline dolanan tanıdık, güçlü kollarla düşüncelerinden sıyrılmıştı.

“Hiç. Dadı işini kabul etmeseydim ne olurdu diye merak ediyordum.”

“Seni yine de bulurdum ben.” Jongin kıkırdayarak karşılık verdi ve başını omzuna yasladı.

“Gerçekten mi?” Omega meydan okuyarak bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Çok meşgul bir adamdınız, Bay Kim.”

“Senin için asla meşgul değilim aşkım.”

“Tanrım! Çok banalsin.” Sehun kıkırdayarak cevap verdi ve kocasının kolları arasında döndü.

“Biliyor musun, işe ilk başladığımda Manse’nin Alfa olacağından hep emindim. Hyunjae konusunda şüphelerim vardı ama onun da Alfa olması o kadar şaşırtıcı olmadı. Yun hep çok utangaçtı. Omega olacağından adım gibi emindim.”

“Pekâlâ… Ben açıkçası Hyunjae’nin Beta olacağını düşünmüştüm.” Jongin kaşlarını çatarak söyledi.

“Sence Yohan ne olacak?” Sehun bakışlarını on bir yaşındaki (şu anda video oyunu oynuyordu) oğluna çevirdi ve başını iki yana salladı.

“Bilmem. Bazen Manse’ye çektiğini düşünüyorum ama o da çok utangaç.”

“Belki Beta olacaktır.”

“Belki.” Omega omzunu silkti ve kaos sesiyle girişe döndü.

“Baba!” On sekiz yaşındaki Yun eve girer girmez öfkeli ses tonuyla seslendi. Sehun kimi çağırdığından emin olamıyordu çünkü Yun ona da Jongin'e de baba diyordu. Hyunjae de öyleydi ancak Manse (ukala velet) ona anne demeyi çok seviyordu. Gerçekten bu çocuk adamı kanser ederdi.

“Bu sefer ne oldu sence?” Jongin inleyerek sordu ve belini bıraktı.

“Bela kokusu alıyorum.” Sehun kıkırdayarak maknaeye yöneldi.

“Bugün neden barut gibisin?” Yohan oturduğu yerden, dikkatini oyundan ayırmadan sordu.

“Sehun! Manse ve Hyunjae’ye dayanamıyorum artık.” Yun en küçük kardeşini görmezden gelerek sızlandı ve omeganın koluna asıldı.

“Biz ne yaptık?” Hyunjae’nin sesi kapıdan geldi ve arkasındaki Manse’yle rahatça içeriye girdi. Çocukları çok güzel ve yakışıklıydılar. Sehun onlarla gurur duyuyordu. Okulda oğulları adına açılmış bir hayran sitesi olduğunu duymuştu, biraz abartıydı ona göre. Manse zaten yeterince egoistti, daha fazla götünü kaldırmaya gerek yoktu.

“Yine sevgilimi tehdit ettiniz!” Yun alınmış bir ifadeyle bağırdı.

“Çok utandırıcıydı.”

“Dur biraz. Senin sevgilin mi var?” Jongin sızlanan oğluna destek olmak yerine sorguladı.

“Evet!” Hyunjae kaş çatarak cevapladı.

“Baba, ellerini Yun’dan çekmiyor resmen, tehdit etmemiz olanaksızdı.”

“Ben bunu neden bugün öğreniyorum?” esmer adam sızlanarak kaşlarını çattı ve kabahatinden dolayı utangaç bir şekilde sırıtan Sehun’a baktı.

“İki hafta oldu sadece.” Omega, kocasını yatıştırmaya çalıştı ama esmer adam oğluna tersçe bakıyordu zaten.

“Hemen ayrıl ondan.”

“Yah!”

“Baba!”

Sehun ve Yun aynı anda itiraz ettiler.

“Çok olmuyor musun?” bu sefer devam eden büyük olan omegaydı.

“Ama Sehun, Yun çok küçük.” Jongin kocasının sert bakışını görünce itiraz etti hemen.

“Ben on sekiz yaşındayım.” Yun kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi.

“İlk kızışmanı daha yeni geçirdin.” Babası karşı çıktı ve o da kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi.

“Baba! Sehun, bak, yine aşırı korumacı oluyor.”

“Olmuyorum!”

“Oluyorsun.” Sehun oğluna katıldı ve Manse’yle Hyunjae’ye döndü.

“Sizinle daha sonra görüşeceğiz çocuklar.” Uyardıktan sonra Jongin'i kolundan tutarak odadan çıkardı.

Zor olmuştu ama Sehun kocasını ültimatom vermeden önce en azından Yun’un sevgilisiyle tanışmaya ikna etmişti. Bunun kıçına mal olması da ayrı bir şeydi.

**Özel Bölüm**

“Teşekkürler, Yeol.” Sehun arabadan inerken en yakın arkadaşına teşekkür etti ve yorgun bir esnemeyle kapısını kapattı. Uzun bir gün (tez sunumu ve final sınavlarından dolayı daha doğrusu uzun bir ay) olmuştu ve üçüzlere—Jongin meşgul değilse, vakit bulurlarsa babalarına da— sarılmaktan başka bir şey yapmak istemiyordu. Minseok’la olan son projesini henüz bitirmişti gerçi.

“Sorun değil. Git biraz seviş.” Chanyeol alaycı bir şekilde söyleyince ona gözlerini devirdi.

“Evde çocuklar var.” Omega iç çekerek cevapladı ve el salladıktan sonra uzaklaştı. Alaylarına, özellikle Baekhyun’unkilere (Jongin ayrı bir meseleydi zaten) alışmıştı ve artık pek tepki vermiyordu. Nedense onun _düğüm_ üstüne oturamaması (kesinlikle Baekhyun’un lafıydı) arkadaşlarının neredeyse dört aydır güldükleri bir şeydi ve yalan bile söyleyemiyordu çünkü kokusundan doğru olup olmadığını anlayabiliyorlardı.

Baekhyun—şerefsiz—Jongin'e onda bir sorun var mı diye soracak kadar ileriye gitmişti çünkü baş alfanın Sehun’un kalçasına nasıl karşı koyduğunu anlayamıyordu.

_“Gerçekten Jongin,” Baekhyun yemek masasında herkesin içinde başlamıştı. “Sende bir sorun mu var?”_

_Sevgilisi bakışlarını tabağından ayırarak şaşkınca geveze alfaya çevirdi. “Ne demek istiyorsun?”_

_Sehun, Baekhyun’un bakışlarındaki fesatlıktan nefret ediyordu. Uygunsuz bir şey derse arkadaşını boğmaya hazırdı._

_“Şu kalçayı gördün mü?”_

_“Yemeğini ye.” Omega hırlayarak araya girdi._

_“Haydi ama!” Baekhyun hemen sızlandı, hiç etkilenmemişti. “Sadece bilmek istiyorum. Senin kalçana nasıl karşı koyabiliyor?”_

_“Byun Baekhyun.” Sehun sertçe uyardı, göğsünden yükselen kızarıklığı engellemeye çalışıyordu._

_“Baekhyun haklı.” Onun şansına Jongdae (herkesin arasından **Jongdae** ) sevgilisine destek çıkmıştı ve Jongin'e sırıtmıştı. Jongin buradan başka her yerde olmak ister gibi ikisine de temkinli bakışlar anıyordu. _

_“En son seviştiğinden beri bir yıldan fazla oldu, Jongin. Son seferin de Minseok’un arkadaşlarından biriyle tek gecelik bir şeydi.” Omega devam etti ve kardeşinin üzerine attığı keskin bakışları görmezden gelerek Sehun’a alıcı gözüyle sırıttı._

_“Yani ona bir baksana. Çok çekici ve lanet derecede seksi. O kalça için kurşun atılıp kurşun yenir. Baldırlarından bahsetmiyorum bile. Eminim çıplakken çok güzel görünüyordur—“ bu resmen sözlü tacizdi! Genç olan Omega buna emindi._

_“Jongdae.” Jongin ağabeyinin adını uyarırcasına resmen hırlayarak söylemişti. Sesindeki sahiplenicilik omurgasını anlamlandırmak istemediği şekilde titretmişti._

_“Sakin ol.” Jongdae kardeşine huzurla gülümsedi. Ne yaptığını biliyordu. Bilerek yapıyordu. “Ben sadece kurdunun sana nasıl—“_

_“Jongdae hyung~” Sehun utançla inledi ve başka bir şey söylemesin diye durdurmaya çalıştı. İstemediklerinden değildi. Etraflarında çocuklar varken ve meşgul programlarından dolayı düzgün zaman ve yer olmamıştı. Ayrıca bodoslama dalmak yerine her şeyi ağırdan almaya karar vermişlerdi._

_“Sehun seninle çıkmaya başlamamış olsaydı Baekhyun ve benim onu üçlüye davet edeceğimizi söylemeye çalışıyordum sadece.” Diğer Omega hiçbirini duymamış gibi devam etti. Sehun resmen utançtan ölecekti._

_“Kendin kaşındın.” Jongin bu sefer kendini tutmamıştı ve sesindeki tehlikeli tını sevgilinin neden baş Alfa olduğunu açıklıyordu. Bakışları ise emredici ve göz korkutucuydu. Sehun, Jongdae’nin hâlâ daha nasıl sırıttığını anlayamıyordu. Baekhyun mikroplarını bulaştırmıştı kesin._

_“Sehunnie, biz arkadaşız ama ben bile o kalçaya dayanamıyorum. Bu arada, Jongin, bence o şaplaklanmayı seviyordur. Bunu bir yere not al.” Omega bunu duyar duymaz yerin yarılıp onu içine almasını diledi._

_“Kesin şunu.” Baş Alfa arkadaşını tehdit etti._

_“Sen—ahh!!” Jongin ona doğru atıldığında Baekhyun’un tiz bir çığlıkla yerinden kalkması bir olmuştu. Çocuklar büyükbabalarına gittikleri için çok minnettardı._

_“Kardeşim aziz değil ya. Kirli bir zihni olan azgın bir Alfadır. Kurdu doyumsuz onun.”_

_“Kim Jongdae!”_

_“Ayrıca o da şaplak atmayı seviyor.”_

Jongdae, Baekhyun’dan daha büyük bir şerefsizdi.

**֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎**

“Jongin?” Sehun eve girer girmez seslendi. Anormal derecede sessizdi—ki çocukların uyuyup uyumadığını merak etmişti. Saat daha yediydi. Şekerleme yapıyor olamazlardı? Ödevlerini yapıyor olabilirlerdi.

Bugün üniversitedeki son günüydü ve tezini teslim etmişti. Son birkaç haftadır derslerle meşguldü ve üçüzlerle ve sevgilisiyle yeterince vakit geçirememişti. Bugün arkadaşlarıyla parti yapması gerekiyordu ama içme havasında olmadığı için Chanyeol onu Jongin'e bırakmayı teklif etmişti. Biraz tuhaftı çünkü en yakın arkadaşı Sehun ne zaman kulüp gecelerinden kaçsa ilk itiraz eden oluyordu.

“Jongin!” cevap duyamayınca yeniden seslendi ve oturma odasına ilerledi. Önce mutfağı kontrol etti, sonra merdivenlere yöneldi. Jongin'in ofisine kafasını uzattı ama sevgilisi orada da yoktu. Üçüzlerin odasını açtığında boş olduğunu gördü.

_Oyun odasındalar mı ki?_

Sehun kaş çatarak yavaşça Jongin'in odasına ilerledi. Dikkatle kapıyı açtı (bir keresinde sevgilisini soyunurken yakalamıştı ve yanında Minseok olduğu ve büyük olan onu odaya zorla iterek kapıyı kilitledikten sonra kaçtığı için utanç vericiydi) ve içeriye girdi; Alfa burada da yoktu. Bir an şaşkınca orada dikildikten sonra sevgilisinin turunçgil kokusu burnuna doldu. İçgüdüsel olarak kaynağını bulmak için hareket ediyordu ve sonunda banyodan geldiğini anladı.

_Buradaymış._

Omega yorgun bir iç çekişle kendini yatağa bıraktı. Tanrım. Uyanmadan günlerce uyuyabileceğine emindi ama en azından Jongin'e selam vermek için beklemek zorundaydı. Tembelce ayakkabılarını çıkardı ve bacaklarını kenardan sarkıtarak uzandı. Bilgisayarı başında çok fazla vakit geçirmişti ve şimdi de sırtı deli gibi ağrıyordu.

Sehun bir anlığına gözlerini kapattı; tüm çabalarına rağmen Jongin'in rahatlatıcı kokusu onu uykuya daldırıyordu. Aklından geçen son düşünce çocukların nerede olduğuydu. Gözlerini kırpıştırarak açtı (uykusu aniden açılmıştı nedense) ve yerinde doğruldu. Uykusu vardı ama burnu mükemmel bir şekilde çalışıyordu ve üçüzlerin evde olmadığını çok iyi anlıyordu. Bir anlığına panikledi, sonra çocukların nerede olduğunu bilmese sevgilisinin bu kadar rahat duş almayacağı aklına geldi.

Paranoyasına sinirlenerek yatakta kaydı ve uykusunu geçirmek için etrafa bakındı. Görecek yeni bir şey yoktu; çıkmaya başladıklarından beri bu odadaydı ama alfanın kişisel alanına sadece seçilmiş birkaç kişinin girebildiği hâlâ şaşırtıcıydı. Sehun o seçilmiş birkaç kişiden birisi olduğu için şanlı hissediyordu çünkü odasındayken onu sarmalayan Jongin'in kokusuna bayılıyordu.

“Oh tanrım. Çok uykum var.” Omega alçak sesle sızlandı ve esnedi. Yatağa kendini bırakıp uyumaya karar verdiğinde (sevgilisi uyanmasını bekleyebilirdi) gözlerine sağ duvardaki mermer rafa koyulmuş küçük bir fotoğraf çerçevesi takıldı. Yeni bir şeydi çünkü bildiği kadarıyla üçüzlerin bebeklik fotoğrafı odadaki tek fotoğraftı.

Yataktan sersemce kalkarak rafa doğru ilerledi ve nesneyi inceledi. Sehun gülümseyen kendi fotoğrafı olduğunu görünce şaşırdı. Bu fotoğrafı çektirdiğini ya da Jongin'in çektiğini hatırlamıyordu. Görünüşe bakılırsa çocuklarla lunaparka gittikleri zamandandı—

“Neden seni odama gizlice bakınırken yakalıyorum sürekli?” Jongin'in ani sesiyle yerinde sıçradı (garip bir dejavu hissiyle sarsıldı—sevgilisinin onu bu odada ilk yakalayışı buna benzerdi) ve arkasını döndü. Omega bakışlarının alfanın duştan çıkmış bedeninin her santiminde gezinmesinden memnun değildi. Jongin bakışlarını yüzüne çıkardığında kendisine sırıtıyordu.

“Ee?” ukala Alfa ona doğru bir adım attı.

“B-Bilmem.” Sehun omuz silkerek normal davranmaya çalıştı.

“Neden bunu yaparken üzerinde _sadece_ havlu oluyor?”

“Kaderdir belki.” Jongin yaramazca sırıttı ve elindeki fotoğrafı aldı.

“Çok güzel bir resim.” Omega karşılık vermeyince devam etti. Çünkü Sehun esmer adam kendisine bu kadar yakın ve çıplak olduğu için delirmemeye çalışıyordu. Jongin resmi rafa geri koydu. “Gerçeğini daha çok seviyorum gerçi.” Sehun sevgilisinin bu kadar kolayca flört etmesinden nefret ediyordu, özellikle de çıplakken.

“Ne zaman çektin?” hain solgun teni anında kızarırken konudan sapmaya çalıştı.

“Sen bakmazken tabii ki.”

“Onu görebiliyorum, Jongin.” Omega gözlerini devirdi ve hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Etkilendin.” Baş Alfa vurguladı ve elini alt dudağında gezdirdi. Sehun nazik dokunuşa kendini bırakmıştı.

“Etkilenmedim…” zayıfça karşı çıktığında sevgilisi hafifçe kıkırdadı.

“Seni beklemiyordum. Arkadaşlarında parti yapmayacak mıydın?” Jongin kısa bir sessizlikten sonra sordu.

“Hımm… Açıkçası bugün dışarı çıkamayacak kadar yorgunum.”

“Öyle mi?” Omega alaycı ses tonunu fark edince bakışlarını kaldırdı.

“Ve seni çok özlediğim için Chanyeol’den beni buraya bırakmasını istedim.”

“Şimdi doğruyu söylüyorsun.” Sehun homurdandı.

“O senin _hüsnükuruntun_.” Bir kaşını kaldırarak söyledi ve başparmağı alt dudağını hareket ettirince bakışları oraya kaydı.

“Öyle mi?”

“Evet.”

“Niyetim ciddi ama.” Jongin karşı çıktı ve Omega bir yorum daha yapacaktı, tabi sevgilisi dudaklarını hapsetmeseydi.

_Sonunda be…_

Sehun gülümseyerek düşündü ve dolgun dudaklar nazikçe kendininkiler üzerinde hareket ederken memnuniyetle gözlerini kapattı. Her zamanki gibi yavaş başlamıştı, kurtları ilk kez zamana sıkışık olmadıkları için birbirlerinin tadının ve sıcaklığının keyfini çıkarırcasına acele etmiyorlardı. Ama çok geçmeden kontrollerini kaybetmeye başladılar.

Omega ellerini kaldırarak yüzünü kavrayan büyük, sert elleri tuttu ve alt dudağını ısırınca Jongin'in bedenine yanaştı. Genelde bu noktada dururlardı, çocukların geleceklerini bilirlerdi ama bu sefer durmadılar. Acelesiz öpüşmeleri birbirlerini oynaşmaya ikna etmek istercesine Fransız öpücüklerine dönüşüyordu. Alfa oyunlarını değiştiriyordu.

Sehun öpücükte inilderken bir eli kara tutamların arasına karıştı, alay edilmek onu titretiyor gibiydi ve öpücüğü derinleştirmek için başını yana yatırdı. Aniden sevgilisinin ona ısrarcı dudaklarıyla verdiğini kabul etmekten başka bir şey kalmamıştı; dillerinin dansı onun için yeniydi. Jongin her yerdeydi; sırtında, kollarında, başında ve sonunda tüm duyularında. Saf arzu bedenini doldurup dünyasını döndürürken Omega umutsuzca sevgilisine tutunuyordu. İçindeki kurt alfaya izin vermesi için onu ittiriyordu.

“Jongin…” nefesini düzenlemek için geri çekildiğinde soludu; uyarılmadan duvara itilmesi uzun sürmemişti. Dudakları yeniden domine edilirken Sehun ellerini alfanın çıplak omuzlarına koydu.

“Ç-Çocuklar.” Jongin dudaklarını geri çekince fısıldadı; dudakları ıslak ve şişti. Elleriyle tişörtünün kenarlarından tutmuştu, her an kumaşı çıkaracak gibiydi. Düşüncesi bile omegayı fokurdattı.

“Çocuklar ne olacak?” Sehun gergince sordu. Bedeni beklentiye girmişti çoktan. Jongin'in doğrulup kendisine bakmasını soluk soluğa izliyordu ve irislerinin koyuluğunu görünce bedeninden arzu alevinin yakıp geçtiğini hissediyordu. İrisleri büyümüştü ve dile getirilmemiş, saf şehvetle doluydu. Gözlerinin içinden alfanın kurduna bakıyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Bunlar ona ait olanı almaya hazır—oldukça kızışmış ve sabırsız olan— bir avcının gözleriydi ve Sehun yağmalanmak üzere olan istekli, çaresiz bir av gibi hissediyordu. Kendi kurdu diğerinin ihtiyacının ve bedeninin onu tatmin etmeye hazır olduğunun farkındaymış gibi deliğini sızdırıyordu.

“Jongdae ve Baekhyun götürdü. Eminim burada olman bir tesadüf değildi. Böylece bu gece dönmeyecekler.” Jongin tehlikeli derecede alçak sesiyle mırıldandı—ki onun daha fazla sızdırmasına neden olmuştu. Bir kolunu beline dolayarak ona yaklaştı ve bedenini duvarla arasına sıkıştırdı. Sevgilisi çenesine ıslak öpücükler kondurup, burnunu boynuna sürterken Omega küçük bir inlemeyle gözlerini kapattı ve alfaya alan sunmak için başını geriye attı. Mühürleneceği noktada hissettiği dokunuşla omurgası titremişti.

“Durmamı istiyor musun?” Sehun soruyu duyunca gözlerini kırpıştırarak açtı ve şaşkınca esmere baktı. Jongin'in omuzlarına çaresizce tutunduğunu fark etti o an.

“H-Hayır! Durma… Lütfen.” İnleyerek parmaklarını gevşetti. Tanrı biliyordu ya bu anı ne kadar çok beklemişti.

“Güzel çünkü artık tutmak…” Alfa sessizleşti, sanki o cümleyi tamamlayıp tamamlamaması gerektiğinden emin değildi. Sehun ne demek istediğini anlamıştı nasılsa. Sevgilisi ona durmayı nasıl teklif edebilirdi? Gördüğü kadarıyla kurdu kontroldeydi; ikisi de saf arzularına teslim olmuştu ama Jongin daha önceki konuşmalarında ona kurdunu mükemmelce kontrol edebildiğini söylemişti. İçindeki hayvanın onu çıldırttığı belliydi. Nadiren verilen o kontrole ihtiyacı vardı. Omega onun insafına kalma düşüncesiyle titredi.

“Lütfen.” Arzuyla soludu ve ellerini çıplak karnında hissedince alt dudağını ısırdı. Jongin sonunda tişörtünü çıkarıp atmıştı. Sehun zaman tanınsaydı utanacağına emindi ancak sevgilisi dudaklarını ortaya çıkan köprücük kemiklerine bastırdı hemen ve onu inletti. Alfanın tenini dişlediğini fark etmesi biraz zamanını almıştı, muhtemelen onu geçici mührüyle sahiplenmeye çalışıyordu. Jongin dudaklarını ıslak, yanan yerden uzaklaştırdı ve omeganın boynuyla omzu arasındaki hassas noktaya sabitledi. Mühürlenme noktasındaki yumuşak dil hareketleriyle Sehun eridiğini hissediyordu.

“Ahh—“ sevgilisi tenini ısırınca şaşkınlık dolu bir çığlık yükseldi boğazından. Tenini delecek kadar sert değildi (yani mühürlenmemişti ve eş değillerdi ama ne kadar ileriye gitmeleri ona fark etmezdi) ancak iz bırakacak kadar sertti. Minik, memnun olmuş mırıltısından alfanın iz bırakmak istediğini varsayıyordu. Dilinin boynundaki taze izde gezdiğini hissedince Omeganın elleri esmer adamın saçlarında yumruk haline geldi. Jongin'in onu mühürleme konusunda hiçbir çekincesi yok gibiydi çünkü o işini bitirdiğinde Sehun şehvetle kavrulan ve inleyen bir pelte kıvamındaydı. Boynundan göğsüne doğru kırmızı noktalar yayılmıştı. Ani bir sıcaklık hassas göğüs ucunu kapakladığında dudaklarından sesli bir inleme döküldü. Ne olduğunu anlayamamıştı çünkü aynı zamanda sert bir el pantolonunun önünü kavramıştı.

“Jongin!” daha fazla sıvısı pantolonunu ıslatırken Sehun inledi ve ne kadar çaresiz olduğunu göstermeye çalışarak saçına asıldı. Alfanın içindeki yangını dindirmek için bir şey, _herhangi bir şey_ yapmasını istiyordu ama görünüşe göre esmer adam onları basacak çocukları olmadığı için acele bile etmiyordu.

“L-Lütfen.” Jongin başını göğsünden kaldırdığında buğulu gözlerle yalvardı. Bakışlarında zevk aldığını gösterengünahkâr bir şey vardı. Onu mahvetmekten zevk alıyordu. Onun için çaresiz kalmasından zevk alıyordu. Onun insafına kalmasından zevk alıyordu. Sehun bu kadar uzun bir bekleyişin sonunda bölgesini işaretlediği için kurdunun zevkten kurum kurum kurulduğunu görebiliyordu resmen _. Lanet olsun._ Ana olaya geçmemişlerdi bile ama o yalvarıyordu.

“Siktir. Beni deli ediyorsun.” Sevgilisi boğazdan gelen alçak sesle hırladı ve pantolonuyla baksırını bir çırpıda indirdi. Omega hızlıca pantolonunu ayaklarından çıkardı, yana fırlatmıştı resmen ve havaya kaldırılınca bacaklarını alfanın beline doladı. Omuzlarını sıkıca tutuyordu—tırnak izlerinin olacağına emindi—ve öpmek için başını eğdiğinde Jongin hevesle onu kabul etti.

Sehun sevgilisinin yürüdüğünü dudaklarından çekilip onu yatağa bırakana kadar fark etmemişti bile. İstemeyerek esmer omuzları bıraktı ve ellerini alaycı bir şekilde göğsünde ilerleterek havlunun düğümünde durdu; altındaki çadır belliydi. Omega başını yavaşça kaldırdığında alfanın bakışlarıyla karşılaştı ve diğeri bir adım gerileyince inleyerek kendini yatağa(ipek çarşaf çıplak tenini gıdıklıyordu) bıraktı. Sızlanışı kısa kesilmişti; sevgilisini havluyu çözerek yere fırlattı.

Sehun hiç utanmadan bedeninin her santimini içiyordu çünkü kendine engel olamıyordu. Güzel, esmer teni sert kaslar, geniş omuzlar, kıvrımlı kol kasları, karın kasları ve V-hattını mükemmelce ortaya seren kısaltılmış kasık tüyleri çerçeveliyordu. Bu dört aylık ilişki serüvenlerinde alfayı en çıplak gördüğü andı ve aşırı gergindi ancak yine de bakışlarını daha aşağılara kaydırdı ve sonunda ödülünü gördüğünde nefesi kesildi.

_Dostum! Manse haklıymış._

Omega şu anda masum bir çocuğu düşündüğü için yerin dibine girmişti ama buna daha sonra kafa yoracaktı çünkü şu anda bakmakla aşırı meşguldü.

Kısaca Jongin kocamandı (hatta normal alfadan büyük bile olabilirdi) ki bu şaşırtıcı değildi çünkü Sehun bir keresinde öpüşmelerinde çadırının kalçasını dürttüğünü hissetmişti. Yeni bir arzu ve şehvet dalgası bedenini yalayıp beynini etkisizleştirdi. Alfanın onu alması için uzanıp bacaklarını ayırmak isteyen kurda teslim olmaya hazırdı neredeyse. İnildedi ve daha çok sıvısı akmaya başladı. Jongin onun bakışlarını fark etmiş olmalıydı, fark etmeseydi şaşırırdı gerçi, çünkü çenesindeki bir el aniden başını havaya kaldırdı ve bakışları canavar üyeden adamın uzun kirpiklerinin çevrelediği parlak gözlerini buldu.

“Gözlerim yukarıda tatlım.” Sevgilisi oldukça ukala ve tatminkâr bir sırıtışla alay etti ve omzuna bastırarak onu sırtüstü yatırdı. Omega itaatkârca hareket ediyordu ve Alfa yatağa çıkınca bacakları içgüdüsel olarak açıldı.

Jongin cinsellik ve otoritenin beden bulmuş haliydi. Onu bakan gözlere çekici kılacak kadar yapılıydı ve baş Alfa olarak rütbesi onu daha da güçlü kılıyordu. Sevgilisi _gerçekten çok_ yakışıklıydı. Gözlerinin derinlerindeki ailesine ve işine gösterdiği samimiyeti güzeldi. Dokunuşları, ona gülümsemesi, onu anlaması ve ona karşı sabırlı olması güzeldi. Bu kadar tutkulu olması güzeldi. Mükemmel değildi ama onu daha da güzelleştiren kusurlarıyla beraber Sehun’un âşık olduğu adamdı.

“Güzel değil de nesin?” Alfa cevabı gayet açık olan bir soru sorarak onu transından çıkarmıştı. Parlak gözleri, ışıldayan altın teni, derin ve kahverengi gözleriyle üzerinde yükseliyordu. Sehun kendi gözlerinin de bedenindeki sıcaklığı yansıtıp yansıtmadığını düşünüyordu.

“ _Senin_ gözlerin güzel olan.” Omega karşılık verdi ve eliyle esmer adamın elmacık kemiğini okşadı.

“Sen kendininkileri görmüyorsun. Okyanus mavisinde parlıyorlar.” Sevgilisi hayranlık içinde fısıldadı ve dudaklarını Sehun’un yanağında sürükledi.

“S-Seninkilerse altın.” Dolgun, ıslak dudaklar yanağına taparken kekeledi ve o dudaklar sonra çoktan mühürlenmiş boynuna inerek belini kırdırttı. Eller ince beline dolandı ve onu yatağa bastırdı. Alfa dudaklarını göğüslerinin arasından kasıklarına sürükledi. Beklentiyle inleyen Sehun kalçasını havaya kaldırmaya çalıştı ancak Jongin alçak bir uyarı hırlamasıyla kalçasını bastırdı. Elini omeganın sol baldırına vurunca Omega çığlık atarak havalandı.

Sevgilisinin bakışları yanan baldırına kaydı ve sonra gözlerindeki yaramaz parıltılarla gözlerine çevrildi.

“Şaplaklanmaktan hoşlandığını söylerken Baekhyun’un şaka yaptığını sanmıştım.”

“Hoşlanmıyorum!”

Baldırındaki el sıkılaştı. “Zamanla göreceğiz.” Alfa kurnaz bir sırıtışla karşılık verdi ve yeniden eğildi. Bir an Omega onun sızlayan uzunluğunu rahatlatacağını ummuştu ama onun şansına Jongin baldırının içine doğru hareket edince ve orayı ısırınca görmezden gelindi.

“Siktir!” sızıyla beraber alçak sesle sızlandı ve bacaklarını kafasının etrafında kapattı. Sevgilisi baldırlarını kavrayarak yeniden açtı ve işine devam etti; dudakları uzunluğuna tehlikeli derecede yakındı ve sıvısını yalarken pis, ıslak sesler çıkarıyordu.

“Jongin~” Sehun iki eliyle saçlarına asıldı, biraz utanmıştı ve tatmin olmuştur diye onu yukarıya doğru çekiştirmeye çalıştı ancak Jongin aç ağzını mühürlenmemiş diğer baldırına çevirince nafile kaldı ve onu yeniden inletti.

“Lütfen!” yeniden denedi, çaresizce hıçkırıyordu ve kıkırdadığını duyunca sevgilisine baktı.

“Çaresizlik sende çok güzel duruyor.” Alfa dudaklarını yalayarak temizledi ve ona sırıttı yeniden.

“Tadın da çok tatlıymış.”

“Gidiyorum—“ Omega hüsranla hareket etmeye çalıştı ancak anında dudaklarını kavrayan sert ağızla sekteye uğratıldı. Parmakların alaycı bir şekilde deliğinde dans ettiğini hissedince boğuk bir inleme dudaklarının arasından çıktı. Bir parmağı yavaşça içine girdiğinde Sehun sevgilisinin saçlarına asılarak onu daha yakına çekmeye çalıştı; damarları arzuyla atıyordu ve ağzı sessiz bir inlemeyle açıldı. Omega parmağının sıcak, hassas duvarları arasında kıpırdandığını ve yeniden çıktığını hissediyordu;  
o sırada şikâyet sızlanması üzerinde adam tarafından kesildi.

Neyse ki çok sızlanmasına gerek kalmamıştı çünkü deliği yeniden, bu sefer iki parmakla sonuna kadar aceleyle dolduruldu. Jongin'in sabrı tükenmeye başlamış gibiydi çünkü az önceki acelesiz parmakları birden hızlanarak makaslama hareketlerle deliğini gevşetmeye çalışıyordu.

“Unghh…” Sehun boğazdan gelen sesle inledi ve sevgilisi geri çekilip parmaklarını daha derine ittirdi.

“Çok sevimli.” Alfa hırladı—gözleri parlak bir altın rengindeydi—ve parmaklarını kıvırırken boğazından inilti kaçtı.

“Seninle işim bitmeden bu yataktan gidebileceğini nasıl düşünürsün, küçük Omega?” kalın, karanlık bir sesle devam etti. Omurgasını resmen titretmişti. Alfa içindeki sinir noktasını ararken parmaklarını büktü ve kısa tırnakları ıslak duvarlarını çizdi. Bulduğunda Sehun’un bedeni vahşice irkildi ve Omega sesli, zevk dolu bir çığlık attı. Tamamen Jongin'in insafına kalmıştı ve artık umurunda değildi; şu anda tüm umursadığı üzerindeki ağırlık, yanan tenindeki dudaklar, baldırındaki ağır organ ve içindeki parmaklardı.

Üçüncü parmak da eklenince inledi ve feromonlarını yutkundu; birbirine karışan kokularıyla sarhoş oluyordu. Sehun sevgilisinin turunçgilli duş jelinin, şampuanının, tıraş sonrasının kokusunu soluyordu. Onu delirtiyordu; alfaya kendisini hemen alması için inleyerek yalvarma kıvamına getiriyordu.

“Çok gürültücüsün.” Sevgilisi yaramaz sırıtışıyla yorum yaptı ve parmaklarını içinden çıkararak üzerine çıktı yeniden.

“Ne kadar çok istesek de çocuklar etraftayken bir şey yapmadığımıza sevindim.” Omega şikâyet etmek yerine titrek bir nefes koyuverdi. Jongin'in penisini deliğinde hissetmişti.

“Lütfen…” zayıfça soludu ve Alfa uzunluğunu sızdıran girişine konumlandırırken alt dudağını ısırdı.

“Siktir, Jongin, lütfen! Alfa—“ Sehun’un yalvarışları sevgilisi içine girip nefesini keserken çığlığa dönüşmüştü. Tamamen içinde bile değildi ama Omega çoktan doluluğu hissediyordu. Siktir. Hepsini nasıl alacaktı? Deliği çoktan kasılmaya başlamıştı.

“B-Ben…” Sehun düzgün cümle kurmaya çalışırken kekeledi ama sevgilisi kıpırdanınca içindeki üyesi de hareket edince durakladı.

“Beni çok iyi alıyorsun. Kahretsin. Daracıksın.” Alfa soludu ve altındaki bedeni yırtmamak istercesine belindeki tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı.

“Benim için biraz rahatla bebeğim.”

“Hareket et~” Omega sızlandı, sisteminde dolaşan zevkten kafayı bulmuştu. Sevgilisinin tutuşundan kaçıp kalçasını hareket ettirmeye çalıştı. Alfa onu sertçe tutarak omuzlarına ıslak bir öpücük kondurdu.

“Oh—Alfa… Alfa…”Jongin boynunda inlerken mırıldanıyordu ve Alfa içinden çıkarak yavaşça yeniden köküne kadar gömüldü. Bağımlılık yapıcıydı; sevgilisinin ona verdiği genişlik, yakıcı ve doluluk hissi. Sehun daha fazlasını istiyordu o yüzden talep etti ve sevgilisi ona yeniden verdi. Vuruşları yavaşça hızlanırken bir eli çarşafa asılıyor,diğeri Jongin'in omzuna tutunuyordu. Çok geçmeden güçleri yatağı gıcırdatmaya başlamıştı ve sert eller belinden kavrarken bedeni yatakta kayıyordu. Kalçası sevgilinin kullandığı güçle sallanıyordu (gerçekten, Sehun kemiklerine kadar hissediyordu bunu). Tenin tene çarpma sesiyse beynini daha çok pelteye çeviriyordu.

_“Orası!_ L-Lütfen, orası!” Jongin'in üyesinin prostatına sürttüğünü hissedince Sehun çatlak sesiyle bağırdı ve tırnaklarını sırtında gezdirerek bacaklarını zayıf bir teşebbüsle alfanın beline doladı. Hareketleri diğerini daha çok kızıştırmış gibiydi çünkü belindeki elleri kalçasını avuçluyordu ve Jongin hırlayarak vuruşlarını prostatına konumlandırdı. Gözleri omegayı kendine hayran bırakan altın renkle parlıyordu.

Sehun boğuk bir iniltiyle belini kırdı ve başını geriye attı; sevgilisine boynunu yeniden mühürleme daveti vermişti. Alfa hassas tenini ısırınca ve aç bir şekilde şah damarına ilerleyince inildedi. Kalçasına çakıyordu resmen ve Omega bundan sonra aşırı hassas olacağına emindi.

“Siktir. Çok güzel.” Jongin tenine doğru hırladı ve uzanarak Sehun’un belinden bacağını çözüp göğsüne doğru büktü.

“Ç-Çok dolu _. Ah_ —siktir.” Yeni açıyla sevgilisinin penisi daha derine girerken Omega hıçkırıyordu. Prostatının sürekli uyarılması onu delirtiyordu ve karnında sıcaklığın girdap gibi dönmesine neden oluyordu. Çok yakındı. Lanet olsun, çok yakındı ve alfanın da bunu bildiğine emindi; deliği sürekli etrafında kasılıyordu.

Jongin'in penisindeki düğüm genişlerken Sehun’un dudakları aralandı ve zevk (belki biraz da acı) gözyaşları yanaklarından süzülüyordu. Düğümü her vuruşunda deliğine takılıyordu ve ona yıldızları gösteriyordu resmen. Zaten çok genişlemişti, düğüm ise mümkün olmayacak şekilde onu mahvediyordu.

“Yakın mısın?” Sevgilisi sıkılı dişleri arasından sordu ve Sehun’u titreten sert bir vuruş yaptı.

“Evet! Evet—“ Omega mırıldandı ve Jongin eğilerek dudaklarını mühürledi. Kalçası artık tamamen oluşan düğümüyle son kez içine girdi, artık çıkamazdı. Yavaş, müstehcen sürtünmelerden geri kalmıyordu sevgilisi ve Sehun’a bu hareketleri nerede öğrendiğini düşündürüyordu.

“A-Alfa…” Bir el bedenleri arasından kayıp ağlayan penisini kavrayın zayıfça inledi. Jongin bir şey demeden onu çekmeye başladı ve kalçasını kaldırmaya çalışınca kalçasıyla onu ittirdi. Karnındaki halka sıkıştı ve Sehun alfasına sıkıca tutunarak dudaklarında dökülen adıyla eline boşaldı. Duvarlarının sıkışması sevgilisininkini de tetiklemişti çünkü Jongin derin bir hırlamayla içine boşalmıştı. Meniler duvarlarını boyarken ve sıcaklık ayak parmaklarına kadar yayılırken bir mırlama omeganın dudaklarından döküldü.

“Siktir.” Alfa küfretti ve ağırlığını Sehun’un üzerinden çekmek için kıpırdandı. Omega buna gerçekten minnettardı. Başını çevirerek sevgilisine baktı ve esmer adamın sırıttığını görünce gülümsedi. Jongin dudaklarını öperken gözlerinin kapanmasına izin verdi. Alfanın düğümü sönene kadar şu anda—ve muhtemelen sonraki on dakika boyunca— kilitlendikleri için dikkatle hareket ediyordu.

“Bende mahsur kaldın.” Jongin yaramaz sırıtışıyla konuştuğunda Sehun homurdandı.

“Şaka yapmıyorum.”

“Çocuklar neden birbirimiz gibi koktuğumuzu soracaklardır.” Alfanın bunu der demez bedenin kaskatı kesilmesi komikti.

“Şey…” Sehun sevgilisi gülmeye başlayınca kaşlarını çattı ve omzuna vurdu. “Sen cevap verebilirsin.”

“Bunu yaparsam ne alırım?” Yüzündeki şu sırıtışı silemez miydi?

“Hiçbir şey.”

“Bu adil değil.” Jongin başını sallayarak itiraz etti ve hemen doğrularak Sehun’u altına aldı yeniden.

“Ne yapıyorsun?” Omega utançtan kızarırken inanamazlıkla sordu ve ellerini esmer adamın göğsüne koyarak zayıfça ittirdi.

“Adilleştiriyorum.” Sevgilisi arsız gülümsemesiyle cevap verdi ve dudaklarına uzandı. O gece birkaç raunt daha yapmaları kesinlikle Sehun’un hatası değildi.

**_The END._ **


End file.
